What The Hell?
by Yami Yuugi
Summary: AU.Yaoi.YxY Two friends enter college together. One shy and one outgoing. New friends, family issues and blossoming love... What happens when you fall for your best friend?
1. Best Friends

_What the Hell?_

_Chapter 1 of 22._

_By Yami Yuugi._

_Summary: A shy and geeky gamer graduates high school and leaves home for college. With this newfound freedom, he wants to make new friends and find his place in life. Along the way, he discovers harbored feelings for the one he's known the longest. Can he come to terms with his sexuality, admit his love and overcome the odds against them?_

_Warnings: This is an Alternate Universe. It contains the following pairings: Puzzleshipping (YxY) Caste/Darkshipping (AxA) Puppyshipping (SxJ). Alcohol usage, language, etc. Domino City is set in the US in this fic._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song that this story is based off, "What the Hell?" Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, and "What the hell?" is by Avril Lavigne._

_Chapter 1 (Best Friends)_

**(***)**

Growing up is never easy. Things were easier during elementary and even during those awkward years in middle school. Yet, high school held enough drama to last a lifetime. He had counted the days until graduation, excited to finally leave the world of drama and begin the journey into life. However, his freedom became limited with the immediate entry into advanced education. The summer months had passed quickly, leaving Yuugi at a standstill. It was time to leave home for college.

His bags were packed, stashed away in the trunk of his car. He held his keys, gazing back at his family's game shop. The yellow and green building had been his home for eighteen years. Letting go was hard enough. Sighing, the teen turned to his car, ready to leave.

"Yuugi! Wait!"

The teen turned at the sound of his name, amethyst eyes meeting those of aged plum. A short and heavyset man stepped forward, an orange bandana covering his spiky hair.

Yuugi looked at his relative with an expectant stare, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies.

"What's up, grandpa?"

The aged man smiled at his grandson, pulling him into a tight embrace. He pulled away, brushing Yuugi's bangs behind one ear.

"I wanted to see you one last time." The elder man said.

"It's not forever, grandpa. I will be back to visit for the holidays. I promise." He smiled at his grandfather, hugging him a final time.

"I've been with you everyday since your birth, Yuugi. This is not easy for me. Especially since your mother is out of town and your father is god knows where overseas. You are my grandson. I will miss and worry about you everyday."

Yuugi frowned and nodded, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, grandpa. I promise I will keep in touch. It is hard for me too."

"I know, my boy. At least Yami will be there with you. You will be in good hands."

Yuugi rolled his eyes at the statement. Sugoroku had a soft spot for Yuugi's best friend, Yami. He considered him family.

Thunder rumbled through the area, dark clouds gathering around the small town. Raindrops began to descend from the sky.

A few raindrops fell on Yuugi, causing him to flinch. He did not enjoy rain. He scrunched up his face and waved off his grandfather.

"Grandpa, I'll call you as soon as I get to the apartment. I still have to pick up Yami."

The elder man nodded, bidding his grandson farewell. Yuugi got into his aged car, gazing out the rearview mirror with an unreadable expression, taking in the last sight of his grandfather's game shop.

He pulled out of the driveway, driving through the storm. All the way, he felt the ties of to his childhood home sever.

"Goodbye, game shop. Hello, college."

(***)

Yuugi stopped in front of a large house, honking the horn. The rain had died down to a steady drizzle leaving Yuugi pleasantly happy. A few moments later, the front door to the house opened, revealing a small teen with hair eerily similar to Yuugi's. Tight jeans clung greedily to the man's legs, and a black shirt hugged his torso. The man held exotic features from sun-kissed bronze skin to dazzling ruby eyes. The teen exited the house, gazing at his friend's car with a smirk. He walked towards Yuugi's car, confidence rolling off him in waves.

Yuugi got out of the car, groaning as the drizzling rain hit his tricolor hair. He greeted his friend with a wave. He opened the trunk, and motioned for the other to store his baggage there.

Yuugi smiled in relief once everything was in order. He got back into the car as his best friend took refuge in the passenger seat.

"Ready to get this over with?"

"I was born ready."

"Yami!"

"What? I was simply making a statement."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, pulling the car out of the driveway. "Maybe so, but stop with the sarcasm. It is only ten in the morning. Give me a break will you?"

"Fat chance, Aibou. You know I do not give anyone the benefit of the doubt."

"Not even your best and oldest friend in the world?"

"I'm older than you by two months, kiddo. I have the right to annoy you."

Yuugi groaned at his friend, shaking his head in annoyance. It was going to be a long car ride.

"So our stuff should be in the apartment by now right?" Yuugi asked, gazing at Yami.

The elder teen nodded, flipping through messages on his iPhone. He turned the smart phone off and sighed.

"Yes, all of our things were delivered yesterday. All we need to do is unpack the boxes and claim our bedrooms."

"Good."

Yuugi merged onto the highway leaving Domino City behind them. The duo had long ago decided to rent an apartment together near campus. Friends since childhood, Yuugi and Yami were inseparable. Their families always teased them, wondering when Yami would ask for Yuugi's hand in marriage. The teasing affected both teens in different ways. Yami would often smirk and wink at Yuugi during these moments, causing the other to blush and look away. Yami never spoke of the teasing. Yuugi on the other hand, often rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath each time their families brought it up.

Yuugi never thought of anyone in that way. Even at the age of eighteen, his mind was far more childish than others his age. Obsessed with games, especially Duel Monsters and a fair number of video games, Yuugi had other things to think about. Yami on the other hand, was an entirely different story. The teen radiated sex appeal in his tight leather ensembles and gothic-style. He had gotten Yuugi into wearing belted chokers, studded belts, and chains. However, the leather fetish of his best friend had yet to strike the younger of the two. Yuugi cared little for leather, favoring jeans and sneakers over Yami's leather and boots.

Yuugi continued to drive through the light traffic, shaking his head as Yami fiddled with the dial on the radio. The elder had different tastes in music, often causing Yuugi to wonder where he had gained such a taste in music genres. Yami was known for his odd sense of style, his music and his favorite types of video games. At this thought, Yuugi raised a brow at his friend.

"Did you finally decide on a radio station?"

Yami looked up, shrugging. "Yeah, for now. I can't find anything to entertain me."

Yuugi sighed and tapped his left hand against the steering wheel. "As soon as we get into our new place, I'll set up the Playstation 3 and you can play some games. Will that satisfy your boredom?"

Yami frowned and shook his head. "No, because you will pull out that game of yours, and take over the game system like you always do, Aibou."

"What are you talking about? I haven't done that to you!"

"Yes you did, Yuugi. You know, with that one game, rain something…"

Yuugi's eyes widened, a blush crossing his face. "Oh, you mean _Heavy Rain_?"

"Yeah that one. You ignored me for a week when that game first came out."

Yuugi shook his head, laughing inwardly. Heavy Rain was his favorite video game on the Playstation 3. It was an addicting mystery game that ended depending on what decisions were made during the entire game play. He had pretty much ignored the world for a week when that game came out.

"Look, I will not play that game for a while, I promise. We can play one of your favorites for a while. After all, it is only fair. Isn't that right, roomie?"

"Alright, Aibou. You have yourself a deal." He ruffled Yuugi's hair affectionately, earning a growl from his friend. Teasing Yuugi was his favorite past time. He would continue with his teasing until they made it to their destination.

Yuugi would be in hell with Yami's antics for bit.

It started raining heavily again. Driving through this downpour was not easy. After two hours on the highway, Yuugi and Yami found solstice at their new abode. Yuugi groaned at the steady downpour. Even after the entire trip to their new chapter in life, the rain had not let up.

The duo got out of the car, dragging their bags out of the trunk and the backseat. Smiles graced their faces as they gazed upon their new apartment building. A quaint brick building of age stood in front of them, three flights of apartments spaced out with balconies. The apartments were older but had a homey feel. Neither teen said anything as they dragged their bags up to the second story of the building. Stopping in front of "1231." Yuugi unlocked the front door, welcoming them to their new home away from home.

Sorting out everything was easy. Setting up their Playstation 3 was easy. Yet, deciding who played which game was not. After thirty minutes of bickering, Yuugi gave up and started to unpack his bags.

However, his actions were halted by that of a steady knocking on their front door. Yuugi did not respond right away, unsure if Yami would answer it. But his curiosity was peaked, as the elder of the two had not answered the door. Once again, the knocking echoed through the small apartment.

Sighing, Yuugi abandoned his futile attempts of unpacking. He walked towards the door and shook his head at the sight of Yami playing their Playstation 3. The man was deaf to the world when that game system was on.

Yuugi opened the door, surprised at the person standing behind it. A lanky blond stood, brown eyes narrowed in annoyance. Yuugi looked up at the man, breathing shallowly. He peered around the door and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the blond.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?"

The blond looked around in surprise for the voice. After a moment, he looked down, capturing Yuugi's attention. He smiled slightly and held out his hand in invitation.

"Hey there, kiddo. My name's Jou. I wanted to welcome ya to the building." He snickered and ruffled Yuugi's hair. "Is your mom or dad here?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, but my roommate is here. Wanna come inside? I'm sure he could pull himself away from his video game long enough to say hello." Yuugi said, louder than intended hoping to gain his roommate's attention.

Jou raised a brow at this, confused by the teen's antics. He had honestly found this young man intriguing. He stepped into the apartment, surveying its empty form. He nodded to Yuugi and then noticed Yami sitting on the floor with the play station controller in hand.

"Are you two related?"

Yuugi shook his head and laughed. "No, we get that a lot. We're best friends though. Have been since childhood." He motioned towards himself and blushed. "My name is Yuugi Mutou and this is my best friend and roommate, Yami Millennia."

"Nice to meet ya both. I'm Jou Wheeler. I welcome ya both to the building." He laughed as Yami waved at him, attention solely on the television screen.

"Don't mind him, Jou. Its' nothing personal. He's just into his video game."

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "It's cool, Yug'. No harm done. I'd be doing the same if it were _Pokemon _or _Heavy Rain_."

At the mention of _Heavy Rain_, Yuugi's eyes became wide with excitement while Yami groaned, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"You like _Heavy Rain_? I have a feeling you and I will get along just fine!"

Jou smiled and ruffled Yuugi's hair. "I think you're right, Yug'. Well I better be going. You two gonna be attending Avalon University?"

Yuugi nodded, smiling widely. "Yup, Yami and I both are!"

Jou grinned and started out the front door. "That's great. I'll see ya around both here and campus. I live one flight up in apartment 1333. Visit me whenever!"

Yuugi waved off their neighbor, blushing. Jou was very nice and amusing. He felt himself attracted to the man.

All the while, Yami had turned off the Playstation 3, eyes narrowed. Jou did not settle well with him. He did not like the blond's antics. Touching Yuugi in that manner and talking to him like that… Yuugi was not a plaything. He was HIS best friend damn it. This Jou would have to tread cautiously with him.

"He seems really nice. I think we can all be great friends. Do you think so, Yami?"

The addressed nodded stiffly, walking over to his best friend. He smiled down at Yuugi and pulled the teen into a hug.

"Maybe, Aibou. But you're more than enough of a friend for me. I don't know if I should share you."

Yuugi blushed, and pulled away. "Jealous are we?"

"In your dreams, Aibou."

"Whatever floats your boat, Yami." The smaller of the two yawned, pulling away as he headed back to his room. "I'm going to take a nap. Why don't you unpack a little?"

Yami nodded. "Alright. Sleep well, princess."

"Shut it, pharaoh."

Their first day together as roommates was already beginning. Only time would tell how Yami would handle Yuugi's new "friend" in their lives.


	2. Brother

What The Hell?

Thank you all for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Two

* * *

Settling into their new lifestyle was not _that_ hard. Yuugi and Yami had spent the majority of their childhood together including sleepovers. Unpacking had taken a grand total of three hours. Two hours which included Yuugi dragging Yami away from their Playstation 3?

Yuugi sighed, gazing out the window. The rain had subsided, leaving the small town in a feat of warm temperatures. This irked Yuugi, but was favored by Yami. Yuugi hated the heat and Yami hated the cold. Yuugi had spent the majority of the morning going through the university's online catalog, registering for classes. It had taken him an hour or so to figure out his fall schedule. After that, he settled on a standard fulltime twelve credit hour schedule of basic classes. He had no idea what he wished to major in. His father…. Yuugi cringed thinking about his father. The man, of Japanese descent spent his life overseas while his family lived in the states. He wanted Yuugi to assume his role and work overseas at some point in his life.

The thought of leaving the United States bothered the teen. He had never shown any interest in his father's line of business. Hell, he still knew little of what his father did for a living.

Yuugi ran a hand through his tricolor hair, mind wandering back and forth between the past and reality. Without his mother or grandfather in his life daily, Yuugi found himself at a standstill. He had never spent this much time away from his home, even less Domino City. The small teen hated whining. It showed weakness and it is intolerable. He would never admit how much he missed his family and their game shop.

Soft footfalls echoed through the small apartment, alerting Yuugi of another's presence. The amethyst-eyed teen did not turn around, already knowing who it was. He closed his eyes and sighed softly again, gaining the other occupant's attention.

A tan hand patted the younger man's shoulder in comfort. A brief silence permeated the scene. The elder was the first to speak, a frown marring his usually stoic features.

"Aibou, what troubles you?"

_Aibou. Partner. _Yami coined the endearment in their early childhood. Yuugi's family was of Japanese descent, originally living in said country. They had migrated to the states long before his birth. Yet, the family retained their use of the Japanese language, passing it on to Yuugi. Not often spoken, he knew it with ease. Yami had found it intriguing and desired to know the term for partner. Since then, Aibou had stuck. Just as the endearment, Yami had stuck. Yami was the elder teen's nickname. He disliked his real name. No one but his family and even on rare occasion, Yuugi called him this.

Yuugi turned his head to the side, gazing at his best friend shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing. Just bored is all."

"Yuugi, do not lie to me. I know something is bothering you." Yami removed his hand from the other's shoulder. "Tell me, please?"

The smaller of the two gazed out the window, taking in the beautiful day. "Just having a hard time adjusting."

"Oh, Aibou." Yami knelt down and wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders, holding him close. "You know I am here for you right? I'm always here for you." He ruffled Yuugi's hair with his other hand, smiling at the laugh escaping Yuugi. "I miss home too, even my brother." He winced at the last statement, causing Yuugi to laugh further. "But, I know that with my best friend, and Aibou around, everything will be okay."

Yuugi pulled away from Yami's one-armed hug, tilting his head to the side, staring up at his friend. "Your brother will be attending school with us." He fell silent for a few minutes, choosing to speak again, softly. "How is it, that you always know how to make everything right in my world again?"

Yami chuckled and ruffled Yuugi's hair, ignoring the younger man's protests. "Simple. You are my Aibou and my best friend."

Yuugi smiled and stood from his position on the couch, stretching the kinks from his back. He turned towards Yami and raised a brow.

"You wanna explore the town or something? It's a warm day and I know you are dying to enjoy it."

"Hmm, I guess so. Not like there isn't much to do here yet anyways."

Yuugi nodded, tapping his foot on the carpet. "Have you registered for your classes yet?"

"Yeah, I did that earlier. Easy to do really."

The small teen gazed reluctantly at the elder, shaking his head. "You already registered? You, the king of procrastination?"

Yami rolled his eyes and nodded. "I'm not that bad. Besides, I thought we agreed that the nickname would never surface while at college."

"Technically we're at our apartment, not the college."

"Of course you would come up with that, Aibou. You and your technicalities."

Yuugi laughed, and then questioned, "So what are you taking this semester?"

"Whatever you signed up for. I just copied your schedule."

Yuugi's eyes widened, causing the teen to groan.

"You're taking everything I am? How the hell did you manage that?"

"I looked at the copy of your schedule on your laptop and registered for the same classes. It is simple as that."

"Lazy Pharaoh."

"Look, we're best friends. I figured it would help us get our assignments done quicker and we could help out one another."

Yuugi blinked at the confession. "You know… That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Told you."

Yuugi groaned, close to smacking himself in the face.

'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

Yuugi gazed around the campus, eyes wide in excitement. He and Yami had ventured outdoors, exploring the depths of their university's campus.

"It's so cool!" Yuugi exclaimed, taking in the different buildings.

All the while, Yami watched with mild humor, taking in Yuugi's excitement. He enjoyed the rare warm weather, his leather clothing basking in the heat. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, following his Aibou.

"Look, Yami! Isn't so cool?"

Chuckling, the aforementioned nodded. "It certainly is little one. However, I think you are drawing attention to yourself as a first year. People are beginning to stare."

Yuugi looked at him with wide amethyst eyes, color draining from his face. "What? Why are people staring at me?" His voice shook with hesitation and fear.

The elder cursed himself, regretting his words. Yuugi suffered from bouts of anxiety, often worse with additional social attention. He mumbled an apology to Yuugi and took the teen's hand pulling him away from the crowded area. They walked a bit further, finding a secluded area of picnic tables. Yami sat down and pulled Yuugi to sit adjacent to him.

Yuugi breathed in and out heavily, feeling relief at being away from the crowds. Yuugi put a hand on his chest, feeling his fluttering heart beat. He took a couple more deep breaths and leaned against Yami.

"I'm sorry, Aibou. Are you alright?"

Yuugi nodded shakily, resting his head on Yami's shoulder. "Yeah. Thanks for getting me out of there quickly. The anxiety is already at bay."

Yami looked down at Yuugi, brows knitted in concern. "Did you take your meds today?"

"Uhm…"Yuugi looked away, mumbling under his breath in a mix of English and Japanese.

It was times such as these that Yami laughed at Yuugi. He loved hearing the teen speak in his native Japanese, finding it adorable. However, the younger of the two found it embarrassing and only spoke it around his best friend and of course, his family.

"You didn't take it, did you?"

Yuugi shook his head dumbly. "I guess I forgot. It really wasn't intentional this time." He locked eyes with his roommate. "How did you know?"

The elder rolled his eyes and took out a small sandwich bag from his pocket, handing it over to the petite teen.

"You left these out on the kitchen counter this morning. I figured you would need these if we were to venture out."

He took them gratefully, opening the bag and taking the pills without the aid of water. Yami could only watch, shaking his head. Yuugi's methods of pill taking grossed him out.

"So, wanna head anywhere in particular?"

Yuugi shrugged. "Well, we could see your brother. He texted me earlier and asked for us to meet up with him today on campus. He said he has something for us."

"Why did he text you and not me?"

"Because you forgot to charge your iPhone again. He text me after he attempted to not only call you, but also message your Facebook, send you an instant message, and a message on your Playstation Network. Once he had yet to reach you, he texted me."

Yami could only shake his head. "I will never understand that brother of mine. He is such a prick."

The Japanese teen laughed, pulling away from Yami's shoulder. He stood up and fixed his wind-strewn hair.

"Atem isn't that bad. Besides, you two are only eighteen months apart in age. I figured you two would get along better than that."

"You'd think. He is annoying as hell at times. Just because he's a bit older, he thinks he's better than me."

Yuugi ignored his friend's ranting, pulling out his own iPhone. He started typing on the touch screen, smiling widely.

Yami noticed that his ranting was being ignored. He groaned and locked eyes with his roommate.

"What are you doing, Yuugi?"

Said man looked up, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh I was replying to a text is all."

"To who?"

A shadow appeared behind Yami's seat at the picnic table. A baritone voice pierced the silence, gaining both Yuugi and Yami's attention.

"To me, little brother."

"Oh god… Why the hell are YOU here?" Yami turned his head to the side, spying the fairly taller form of his elder brother.

Atem stood two inches taller than his brother did, sun kissed skin gleaming in the sunlight. A tight white tank top and tight black jeans clung greedily to his lean, sculpted body. He had a hand on his hip, tricolor hair dancing in the wind. Ruby eyes glittered in challenge. They could have been twins.

"Come now, little brother. You're not happy to see me?" Atem smirked, reaching out with his left hand, ruffling his brother's equally tricolor hair. Yami growled in annoyance, pulling away futilely.

"We're only eighteen months apart in age, Atem." He stood up, glaring at his sibling. "Is there a reason you have graced us with your presence?"

Atemu ignored Yami, turning his attention onto Yuugi. He winked seductively. "Hey there, Yuugi. How are you doing?"

Yuugi blushed at the attention. Atem always did this. "I'm doing well, Atem. It is nice to see you again." He coughed a little, changing the subject. "You told me that you had something for us?"

"Oh yes!" He gestured towards a bag lying on the ground. He bent down, and picked it up, his shirt riding up in the process. Yuugi could not help but stare at Atem's tan skin. He found it very alluring.

Yami watched his brother's antics. He hated Atem's flirtatiousness with Yuugi. He liked Yuugi, but kept his attraction at bay due to Yami's possessiveness towards their friendship. Though he knew, Yami had his reasons.

Atem picked up the bag, tossing it onto the table with a thud. He smiled at Yuugi and his brother, opening the bag and revealing its contents.

"A couple of friends and I saved our old things from our freshman year and I figured you two would like to have them." He pulled out a few textbooks, spirals full of old notes, and a couple of video games.

Yuugi picked up a few of the books, examining them closely. He smiled widely and hugged Atemu with his free arm.

"Thank you, Atem. That is so generous of you and your friends."

Yami's attention fell on the video games. He raised a brow, picking up a few of them. He studied the covers of each, curious. "Bro, what do video games have to do with college?"

The elder chuckled. "Everyone needs something to do after they study for a while. Besides, I got one of those especially for Yuugi. Hand him the one on the bottom, little bro."

"Stop calling me that."

"Just give Yuugi that game."

Yami obliged and handed Yuugi the said game, waiting for the response from the small Japanese teen. Amethyst eyes widened, taking in the title of the game. Yuugi jumped up and down, hugging Atem tighter.

"Thank you so much, Atem! How did you get this? These are incredibly rare in the United States."

"Think nothing of it, kiddo. I have a few friends who import video games for their businesses. I just hope it plays on an Americanized Playstation 3."

"Care to explain what game you have there, Aibou?"

Yuugi blushed and apologized. "Sorry, Yami." He held up the game, the title in Japanese writing, a body submerged in water on the cover. "It's the Japanese version of Heavy Rain!"

Yami wanted to scream. Just when he thought the game was out of his life, it returns in a new format and language. He wanted to strangle his brother.

Yuugi stood there admiring his new game, all the while with Yami fuming.

Atem smiled at Yuugi and then jumped, remembering something.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, I have something else for you Yuugi." Atem pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, handing it over to the smallest of the three.

Yuugi set the game on the picnic table, gazing at that proffered scrap of paper. "What's this?"

"My friend, Jou asked me to give that to you. He is one of my best friends. I think you two could get a long REALLY well." Atem put emphasis on the really, causing Yuugi to blush and Yami to fume silently.

Yuugi thanked Atem, opening the scrap of paper and reading to himself.

_Yug'_

_I did not know that you knew Atem. Much less that, your roommate is his kid brother. I think we could be good friends. Give me a call sometime if you wanna hang out. I'm only a call away a few floors away from ya at the apartments. Hope to hear from ya._

_-Jou 815-454-5585._

Yami read the note over Yuugi's shoulder, his ruby eyes narrowed. His infamous smirk disappeared, leaving him stoic. Jealousy flooded through his very being. His brother's teasing was one thing, but bringing about a note from Jou changed everything. He did not want to lose Yuugi. After all, they were best friends.

* * *

-Decided to add Atem as a separate character in this one. He will not be after Yuugi they are just friends. He simply enjoys teasing Yuugi and Yami.


	3. Casa del Sol

What the Hell?

Thank you all for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Three

* * *

Yuugi sat back, playing his new version of Heavy Rain. He would laugh occasionally, Yami raising a brow from his laptop. The game was full of Japanese words, and the characters spoke in the said language at a fast pace. This caused Yami great confusion.

He shook his head, turning his attention back to his computer screen. He had been searching for a new game, or for something, that Yuugi would enjoy rather than Heavy Rain. He scrolled through various websites searching for any type of game he could think of. Yet, his attempts were futile thus far.

Yuugi stopped playing his game, pausing it. He stood up and stretched the kinks from his back. He caught sight of his roommate gazing at the laptop. He raised a brow, studying Yami's hunched form.

"What are you doing, pharaoh?"

Yami jumped, startled. He minimized his internet browser, turning his attention to Yuugi.

"You've surfaced from THAT game, have you?"

Yuugi chuckled, smiling softly. This smile was reserved especially for Yami.

"For now, yes. I needed a break and I have neglected you for two days. So stop your pouting and let's do something fun together, oh mighty king."

The elder teen's heart raced, happiness spreading through his system. His Aibou had wanted to spend time with him and not Atemu or Jou. The blond had been over at their apartment twice in the past two days. The blond was nice but Yami knew there had to be more than just friendship on his mind. Since his sudden appearance in their lives, Jou had made little effort in obtaining any sort of friendship with Yuugi's roommate. This surprised the elder teen considering that he was one of Atemu's closer friends.

"Yami? Hello? Are you in there?" Yuugi waved a hand in front of his roommate's face, concerned. He had not seen any response from Yami in over five minutes. He did not often drift off into his thoughts.

'What is up with him? He doesn't do this.' Yuugi thought, ending his futile attempts at hand waving. 'Hmm… I wonder if I should do something else?' The teen smiled, deciding on a motive. He looked up at Yami, shaking his head. He began to run his hands down the elder teen's sides, tickling him.

All the while, Yami felt the soft touches, his body twitching from the ticklishness. He blinked, gazing down at his partner in crime. He started laughing and jumping around.

"Aibou! Stop tickling me!"

"I can't hear you, Yami!"

By now, tears were running down the teen's face. "Please, Yuugi. I beg you! Stop torturing your pharaoh!"

Yuugi rolled his eyes, ceasing his actions all together. "Fine." He tilted his head to the side, sending his roommate a questioning gaze. "So where do you want to go?"

Yami looked down at his watch. "Let's get some lunch at Casa de Sol. I think Atem is working right now. We can probably snag some free food."

"Yami! You cannot expect Atemu to give us free food every time we go to eat at his work."

Yami rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "We still tip him quite well despite that. Besides, he's my brother."

"Whatever you say, Yami." He grabbed his car keys and headed towards the front door. "I wouldn't treat my brother like that no matter how much he picks on me."

"Well, you don't have a brother. You are an only child. Besides, it's not like I'm putting a snake in his bed again."

"You were grounded for weeks after that stunt." Yuugi said, laughing. He opened the front door and stepping out. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's."

Yami followed Yuugi out of the apartment. He smirked, ready to spend time alone with him.

* * *

Casa del Sol, a local hang out amongst the college crowd. A family owned restaurant that catered to college students year round. It was a brightly colored building, painted a bright orange and trimmed in yellow. The interior of the restaurant held similar décor, the walls covered in murals of suns and beer themed neon signs. This was the home of Atem's job.

Atemu sighed, rolling his eyes at his friend, Jou. The blond had come in at opening and had refused to leave. He gazed at the clock on the wall, groaning as he saw the time.

At two thirty in the afternoon, the restaurant was slow. There were only two tables in the entire eatery. He had another three hours before freedom for the day. The elder of the Millennia brothers sauntered over to his friend's table, raising his brows.

"Jou, why are you still here? You've already eaten a three course meal."

The blond looked up, twirling the straw in his watered down soda. "I want some information on your brother's friend, Yuugi."

At the mentioning of Yuugi, Atem blinked. Just what did his friend want with Yami's best friend?

"I gave him your note and you've been hanging out with him. What more do you want with him?" Atem asked, curiously. He had not known of the note's content.

"He seems pretty cool. I am interested in getting to know him. Is he with anyone?"

Atemu's eyes narrowed slightly. So Jou was interested in Yuugi in _that_ way. He certainly couldn't believe it. Jou was always smitten with his cousin. What changed?

"You're interested in Yuugi in that way?"

The blond nodded. He took his drink into his hand, condensation dripping onto his jeans. He sipped on the drink and set it back down. "Yeah, I do. He seems like my type of guy. I wanna know a bit more about him."

Atem leaned his weight on one leg. He fiddled with the ties of his apron, tightening them. "Then why not ask Yuugi himself? He doesn't like it when people talk about him behind his back."

"Pffft… It's not like you're talking shit about him."

"Doesn't matter, Jou. It means something to him. He's had problems with it in the past. Besides, he'd probably appreciate it more if you asked him yourself."

"I've tried, man. Nevertheless, that brother of yours stops any conversation I have with Yuugi within five seconds. It's like he's breathing down my neck and protecting his mate or some shit."

This didn't surprise Atem at all. He knew his brother harbored feelings for Yuugi. He always had. Their family was known for having high bouts of jealousy and possessiveness towards their love interests. He just wished Yami would realize the extent of his feelings towards Yuugi.

"Look, I'd tread carefully around my brother. He and Yuugi have been best friends since they were in preschool. They never spend time away from one another. You find Yuugi, you find Yami. They're kinda like a package deal, Jou."

Jou ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair. He met gazes with his friend, honey orbs meeting ruby. "That's not healthy. Why has no one tried to break them apart for a little while? It sounds like they're glued to da hip." He took another sip of his soda, setting it down. "Does your little brother have an interest in Yuugi like I do?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's walking in as we speak." The tricolor haired teen said, adjusting his apron. It was going to be a long afternoon. "I'll return shortly. Gotta greet them."

"Wait, did you say them?"

Atem had ignored his friend's question, choosing that moment to meet his brother and Yuugi by the host stand. He held two menus in one hand and winked at Yuugi.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Heba, and my baby brother. How are we doing today?"

Yuugi blushed at the nickname. "We're doing well, Atem. Yami wanted us to have lunch here. I think wanted to see you more like it."

Atem laughed, his baritone voice sending chills down Yuugi's back. "I doubt that. He probably wants free food as usual." He motioned for the duo to follow him. He sat them at a booth by the large bay window, one of Yuugi's favorite places in the restaurant.

"Your favorite booth, little Heba. I figured you would like to sit here with your date."

Yuugi sat down on the left side of the booth, cheeks flushed. He looked up at Atemu, finding amused ruby eyes. "What the hell? We're not on a date! We're having lunch!"

Atem shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention to his mortified brother. The younger teen slid into the right side of the booth, glaring at his brother.

"Whatever you say, kids. You guys want the usual?"

"We're not kids, Atem! We're roughly the same age as you!"

Yuugi reached out and put his hand on Yami's shaking his head. "Calm down, Yami. It's not worth getting upset over." He turned his attention to Atem and nodded. "Yes please."

Atem shook his head, blond bangs falling into his face. He walked away heading towards the back of the restaurant to make their drinks.

"Aibou, it's not fair. Why does he always rub our ages in our faces?"

"Because he's your slightly elder brother. It's practically his job other than serving." Yuugi said, removing his hand from Yami's. The touch was nothing knew to the pair. It was almost second nature.

However, Jou had spotted the duo sitting adjacent to his booth. He watched Yuugi and Yami carefully. He saw their subtle touches, their slight flirting. There was something more to their friendship than they led on. Moreover, what was with the weird nickname that Atem's brother kept calling Yuugi?

He needed to gain a better understanding of Yuugi so he could become closer to him. He found deep interest in the small teen. Just what did Yuugi look for in a potential boyfriend or even girlfriend?

'Shit… I didn't think about that. What if he isn't interested in men? Maybe I can find out somehow.'

Meanwhile, Atem returned to Yuugi and Yami's table, two drinks in hand. "One orange soda for Yuugi and a diet soda for my favorite little brother." He set the drinks in front of their respective drinker. "Your food will be out shortly. Can I get either of you anything else for now?"

Yuugi shook his head while Yami looked at his brother with wide eyes. The look did not go unnoticed.

"What's with the doe-eyed look, Yami, or should I say, Atemu?"

Yami growled low in his throat, attempting to resist the desires of strangling his brother. "DON'T call me that, damn it! It's bad enough our names are so similar."

Yami and Atemu held the same name in a sense. Yami was Atemu while his brother was Atem. Their parents named them in this form due to their nearly identical looks. However, Atem was said differently than Atemu, which had an emphasis on the "u" in the ending. Yami hardly ever went by his true name preferring Yuugi's endearment, Yami.

"Get over it, bro. It's your real name. Anyways, seriously what is up with that weird look?"

Yami's demeanor changed shortly after his mini tantrum. "Your professionalism as a GOOD server and all. You've never treated me like that when I've sat in your section before."

"For you, I don't. You're my brother. For little Yuugi here, I owe him some respect. He keeps your ass in line." He winked at Yuugi, and then turned towards the small Japanese teen.

"So how are you enjoying the Japanese version of Heavy Rain?"

Yuugi smiled, his violet eyes shining brightly. "Oh I love it! I never realized how entertaining it is in Japanese."

"Good! I'm glad I picked it up for you then. I'm sure Yami loves watching you play it considering he doesn't know any Japanese."

Said teen crossed his arms, annoyed. "Easy for you to say, Atem. You do not know it either."

"So, I don't need to know it. I have Arabic and English. I'm good. Besides, I do not have to impress anyone anymore. I'm taken." Atem smirked a little, turning on his heel and walking to the kitchen.

Yuugi blinked at Atem's abrupt departure. He cocked his head to the side, sending a questioning glance towards his best friend. "Since when has he had a lover?"

Yami took a drink of his diet soda, setting the sweating glass onto the table. "Remember that guy Atem used to annoy the living hell out of in high school?"

Yuugi tapped his chin, nodding briefly. "The tanned guy with the white hair?"

"Yeah, that's the one. He and that guy have been dating for a while now. They just kept it secret. Not many know he's into guys."

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders, unaffected by the news. He sipped through the straw of his orange soda, savoring the tangy taste. He finished it, and set it to the side.

"I figured he was gay. It's not that hard to tell."

Yami looked up from his soda, blinking. "You figured? How could you tell? I've known Atemu my entire life, and I could not figure it out."

Yuugi smiled, licking his dry lips. Yami watched the action silently, feeling his heart flutter a little. Yuugi looked seductive like that.

'Wait, where the hell did that thought come from?'

"More like he told me about his orientation before he told you, Yami. He asked for my advice and I told him to follow his heart and I support him."

Yami opened his mouth, wanting to retort. Yet, he fell silent as a shadow stood over their table. Both teens noticed this, their eyes meeting those of amber.

Jou stood in front of their table, grinning. He smiled at Yuugi and then gave a nod to Yami.

"Hey guys, fancy seein' ya here. What brings ya to Casa Del Sol?"

Yami fought the urge to growl. He settled for a sarcastic comment. "My brother works here. He knows how we like our food. So yeah. And it's free."

Yuugi noticed Yami's sudden rise in anger. He raised a brow and offered his friend a small smile.

The teen caught it, smiling back. He tapped Yuugi's foot with his own.

"I see. So does that mean that you two are on a date or something? I haven't seen you two spend any time with others. You guys together in that way?"

Yuugi's face was redder than a tomato. He hid his face in his hands while Yami simply stared. That is until Yuugi looked up and replied.

"No, we're best friends. We've known each other since we were toddlers practically. We're having lunch. Care to join us?"

Jou smiled at Yuugi but declined the offer. "I've already eaten but if you want, would you like to go to the arcade with me later? Ya know just you and me?"

Yuugi looked thoughtful for a moment, gazing at Yami and then at Jou. He blushed and shrugged.

"I'm not sure what's going on later. I still need to get supplies for classes."

Jou was crestfallen. He wanted to spend time alone with Yuugi. "Well if you change your mind give me a call, okay? The offer still stands."

Yuugi simply nodded, seeing Atemu balancing a large tray of food on one hand. Joey bid farewell, leaving Yuugi and Yami to their lunch.

While Atemu set their respective orders down, Yami observed Yuugi carefully. The teen had never dated anyone. He never knew where his Aibou's interests lay with gender. He had no problem with gays or lesbians as some of their friends fell into those categories. Yet, he wondered what Yuugi's orientation was just as he wondered over his own.

Why had Yuugi turned down Jou's offer to visit the arcade later?

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I would have had this up sooner but the site's errors kept me from doing so. Thanks for all the reviews, and I've made a few edits to this chapter and also to Chapter One. This chapter is in dedication for my seventh year anniversary on this site.


	4. Misinterpreted

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Heavy Rain, Playstation 3, Nintendo 3DS.

Chapter 4

* * *

It was an early morning, light peeking through the slats of the blinds covering Yuugi's window. A loud "bark" echoed through the room, alerting a small huddled form in the bed. Yuugi groaned, uncurling from his sheets. He sat up, yawning, running a hand through his hair. He opened his eyes blurrily, reaching for his iPhone on the nightstand. He turned off the barking alarm clock, realizing why it was set in the first place.

'Shit, it's the first day of classes.' He thought his mind still fuzzy with sleep. He looked at the time on his phone, seeing the early hour of nine thirty. He set the phone back onto the nightstand, pulling himself out of the bed. It was going to be a long day. After all, he had to wake up his roommate otherwise known as the godly pharaoh.

Yuugi padded out of his room, yawning. He knocked on Yami's door, waiting for a reply. After five minutes of inactivity, the teen rolled his eyes.

'Figures. He could sleep through a tornado.' The small teen tried once more, deciding upon a different method. 'Looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way.'

Yuugi opened the door with ease, spying the sleeping form of his best friend. Smiling deviously, he tiptoed into Yami's room, dodging stray articles of clothing. He stood a few feet away from the bed, deciding it was time to make his move.

'Operation, waking the lazy pharaoh is in action.'

Yuugi backed up a few paces, using this to his advantage as he ran towards the bed, jumping onto it and its occupier. He landed on top of Yami, laughing as the elder teen bolted up, crimson eyes wide.

The Egyptian teen looked up; spying the small form of his best friend perched on top of him. He held back a slight blush, choosing to glare playfully at his Aibou.

"What in the name of Ra are you doing on top of me Yuugi? I thought you wouldn't do that to me again after Atemu made those comments."

Yuugi straightened up, straddling Yami's hips as he poked the elder's nose. "How else am I supposed to wake up the lazy king of Egypt? He can sleep through anything."

"You could bang on my door like a normal person."

Yuugi crossed his arms, gazing at his friend with a frown. "I did that this morning. You never moved an inch in your sleep."

"Fine, so you caught me there. Can you at least get up now? I need to get up for school."

"You and I both, Yami."

The elder teen sighed. He had chosen to take the same courses as Yuugi in order to stay with his best friend, but to make sure he would make it to class on time. Without Yuugi, he would still be snoring his life away.

"Well, I'm up. Can you get off me now?"

Yuugi looked down, blushing. He had forgotten his position. "Sorry. I'll get up." Yuugi scrambled off Yami, jumping onto the carpeted floor. He tilted his head to the side. "So are you going to get up and get ready? Or am I going to leave you here?"

Yami was out of the bed, standing adjacent to his Aibou. "Wait for me, Aibou. We have the same schedule remember. Plus you have the car."

"You still can't pass that driver's test of yours can you?"

Yami did not have a car because he simply hated driving. Yuugi preferred driving which in tow fell into place with him carting around his best friend.

"Shut up, kiddo! You know I hate driving."

Yuugi rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Alright, I'm going to shower. You do the same. We're out of here in twenty minutes."

"Fine."

Yuugi walked out of the room and headed towards his bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The day was passing slowly. Each class the duo attended lasted a total of twenty minutes for the first day. Going over the course plans, and the curriculum simply held little interest for Yuugi or Yami.

Yuugi sat in their art history classroom, looking around. He spied various prints of famous art decorating the walls. He loved these prints, finding them intriguing. However, his attention shifted to the empty seat next to him. Yami had disappeared, whining about lack of caffeine. Yuugi could not help the roll of his eyes at this comment. Lack of caffeine with Yami often equaled Monster energy drink. The elder teen would be bouncing off the walls.

The room was empty minus himself. Their art history course did not start for another twenty minutes. Yet, the previous professor who was in this classroom left the door unlocked so that Yuugi could wait for his next class. He had a charm that often granted him anything he desired. With the bat of his eyes, Yuugi could rule even the toughest of opponents. All except for Yami. He had long ago become adverse to the effects of Yuugi's innocent act.

The door opened, revealing a shadowed form. Yuugi's hearing perked up upon the sound. He turned around, expecting to see Yami. His eyes widened at the sight of his apartment friend, Jou. The teen was standoffish and rude to most people, all except a selective few. They had not spoken since Yuugi declined in his invitation to hang out at the local arcade. It seemed that now they would have a talk of sorts.

Yuugi blinked, staring at the lanky blond. He waited for the other to approach, unsure of what to say. After a few minutes, Jou made the first move, breaking the ice in this tense scene.

"Hey Yug'. How have ya been?"

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders. "I've been alright. And yourself?"

The blond sighed, noticing that they were alone. He smiled a little, realizing that this was his chance. It was not often that Yami was not around.

"I've been okay. Missed ya this weekend. Why haven't ya been around?"

Yuugi looked skeptically at Jou. The teen had not made any effort to contact him and he had been busy with Yami and Heavy Rain. Plus not to mention getting everything ready for school.

"You didn't contact me, Jou. How was I supposed to know that you missed me? I'm sorry I've been busy. I mean, this is my first day at college and all." Yuugi said.

Jou raised a brow at Yuugi's remark. The teen had a little snark in his personality and it was beginning to become a nuisance. He simply wanted to spend time with the spiky-haired freshman. Why was it next to impossible to do just that?

"Well, I wanna hang out with ya. I know you were busy in the past, but what do ya say about going to the arcade with me later today?"

Yuugi looked thoughtful for a moment. He knew he could not say no again. It was bad enough that the blond did not get the hint.

Smiling, Yuugi looked down at his watch, noting the time. "Well, I'm going to be here for a while. Same with Yami. We're waiting for this class to start. After this, we might be able to hang out with you at the arcade."

At the mention of Yami, Jou frowned, crestfallen. Of course, Yuugi wanted to bring his best friend. He needed a plan to change that quickly.

"Well, I just wanted us to hang out, Yug'. I don't think Yami likes me. Besides, it's not like you two are dating or anything right?"

Yami chose that moment to walk in, two Monsters in hand. He had a smile on his face has he headed towards Yuugi, barely noting Jou's appearance.

"Aibou, sorry it took so long. I got lost and….." He stopped speaking, finally noticing Jou.

The smile disappeared in an instant, a glare taking its place. Yami set the drinks on the table Yuugi occupied. He crossed his arms in defiance.

"What are you doing here?"

Jou scoffed at the question, turning towards the shorter teen. He gazed down at Yami, annoyed.

"I'm talking with Yug'. What difference does that make?"

"He's my best friend. That's why. You're making him uncomfortable. Have you not noticed?"

Jou looked over at Yuugi, vaguely noting his hunched shoulders, and his head resting on his arms. He looked less than enthused.

"I didn't do anything. We were just talking. I asked him to hang out with me this afternoon. Just the two of us." He spoke boldly.

Yami shook his head, blond bangs swaying with the movement. Yuugi's anxiety was acting up, this much he realized. Yuugi did not like confrontation. This situation alone was probably ripping apart his carefully perfected demeanor. Taking in a deep breath, the Egyptian calmed himself, gazing at the inferior blond.

"Yuugi and I already have things to do later. Why don't you go see my brother? He was looking for you earlier. He said something about our cousin coming into town."

Mentioning their cousin seemed to interest Jou. For he blinked and turned, heading towards the exit. He looked at Yuugi once more and then left fully.

Yuugi slumped in his seat, his shoulders sagging. Yami frowned and then sat down next to Yuugi, rubbing his shoulders.

"Aibou, are you okay?"

"…"

"Aibou, relax. Jou is gone now. I think he will leave you alone for a while. My cousin Seto is coming into town today. Atemu set him and Jou up in the past and they manage to "get along" somehow.

Yuugi looked up at Yami, amethyst eyes soft.

"I don't understand why he doesn't leave me alone. I've tried to make it clear that I do not want to be alone with him."

Yami ran a hand through Yuugi's hair, straightening his blond bangs. "Not everyone picks up on your subtle hints, Yuugi. Jou is very outspoken. He acts without thinking. He's too clueless to realize the truth."

Yuugi smiled lightly, taking one of Yami's hands into his own. He held it tightly, gazing at the desk.

The action caused Yami to blush slightly. This tactile approach of comfort was nothing new to the pair. Although, something was different from this touch. Yami caught this, and felt odd. This soft touch from his best friend was never given to another. Yuugi did not enjoy contact with others minus Yami. It was a part of his anxiety. He needed to think this through. For now, he would simply cheer up his best friend.

"Aibou, would you care for some of my Monster?"

Said teen scrunched up his nose, shaking his head. "No, I'm alright. I think I'll stick with some orange soda later."

"You and your orange soda."

Yuugi pouted, sitting up in his seat. He crossed his arms and then glared playfully. "More like you and your diet soda and low sugar Monster energy drinks."

"I need the caffeine, not the sugar!"

Yuugi ended his argument with Yami, sighing. He gazed at his watch again and raised a brow.

"Why is no one in class today?"

Yami looked around noting the silence and the emptiness of the classroom.

"Because this is a boring subject?"

"Please, there are twenty other students enrolled in this class. I figured someone would have made it here by now."

Moments later, a few students walked into the classroom, followed by an older man who smiled at his small class.

"Welcome to Art History!"

Yami groaned at hearing the excitement in this professor's voice. He would not enjoy this class. He sat down and prepared to deal with this subject and instructor.

* * *

Hours later, Yuugi and Yami sat within their apartment, going through their course syllabi. They finished quickly, both finding something of interest. Yuugi played his Nintendo 3DS and Yami played their Playstation 3.

Yuugi looked up from his game, rolling his eyes at the characters moving across the television screen. Yami hated his love for Heavy Rain and Yuugi hated Yami's love for Bayonetta. Their bickering between these games never ended.

"Enjoying your perverted hooker looking pole dancing character there?"

Yami smirked, pausing the game. He looked at Yuugi and winked. "Maybe so. This game is a more entertaining than Heavy Rain."

"Whatever." Yuugi paused his game, setting the small portable system down. He stretched his arms, yawning.

"So is there anything you wanted to do or talk about? I'm bored of these games."

Yami abandoned his controller, pulling himself off the floor. "Not really anything to do at the moment. We've done our homework, organized games, and did laundry. Is there something on your mind?"

The smaller of the two muttered under his breath in Japanese. Something he always did when he was nervous.

"You know how everyone assumes we're dating and I always tell them no."

Yami looked at Yuugi, his body stiff. This was a surprising topic.

"Yes?"

Yuugi blushed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Why do you never say anything about it? I feel like I'm the only one who ever answers that question. Cause it's not like we're a couple or interested in each other LIKE that are we?"

The Egyptian gulped, his body frozen. Approaching this question was odd. He had never expected Yuugi to come out and ask him this. Sure, their families always teased them about their "relationship." Nevertheless, this was odd.

"Uhm, no. Why would you think that, Aibou? You're my best friend. Hell, you're practically my other half. We've known each other since we were toddlers."

"Oh, okay." Yuugi said, turning away from the other. He had an unreadable face. He masked his emotions, smiling faintly at Yami.

"Yuugi, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! I am okay!" Yuugi said. He feigned exhaustion. "I think I'm going to get some rest. It has been a long day."

Crimson eyes surveyed the smaller teen's actions and expressions. "If you desire to, go ahead. I'll be here playing games."

Yuugi nodded, padding across the hall to his bedroom. He closed the door and sighed heavily. The conversation with Yami had his heart beating loudly. He felt down. After all the years that they were picked on for their "close" friendship, Yami always found it amusing. Now it was more to Yuugi than he believed. Just why did it bother him that Yami seemed negative about their supposed relationship.

Hell, why did it bother Yuugi in the first place?

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad ya'll are enjoying this story! Sorry for the wait on this, I've been distracted by the Nintendo 3DS.


	5. Epiphany

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Five

* * *

The days were passing slowly, the season changing to autumn. College life was intriguing and even dull at times. Homework took up all free time, as did classes themselves. Yuugi found himself in his bedroom, laptop perched on his bed. He gazed at the screen intently, shaking his head. His college professors assigned all homework via online, even Statistics. The teen disliked Statistics more than his dislike for Yami's favorite video game, Bayonetta.

Frustrated tremendously, Yuugi minimized the window on his laptop, attention turning onto other things. He excelled in everything except mathematics. Said subject annoyed the hell out of Yuugi. It was annoying how well Yami seemed to do in this subject. He always appeared bored as hell when it came to attending that class.

Yami… The name caused the small teen's heart to skip a beat. An odd sense of excitement and adoration fluttered through his stomach. Thinking about his best friend in that manner became one of his top favorite hobbies. Even with a lacking interest in the general population, Yuugi found himself infatuated with Yami in many ways.

His best friend was different. Without Yami, there is nothing. The teen was his best friend, roommate, childhood friend, and even a possible interest in a non-platonic way. This mere thought caused a blush to spread across the Japanese teen's cheeks. Just what was with these feelings he felt towards his best friend?

Sexuality meant little to Yuugi. In his opinion, love knows no bounds. He could care less about sexual orientation. Hell, he had no idea what his orientation was either. How did one know what they were considered?

He stared at girls, often finding them as constant companions in his dreams on occasion. However, he often found himself staring at Yami, taking in the contours of his lithe and tan body. This feeling began a few months prior to college, only now growing in importance and interest.

'But it's only Yami. I don't have any interest in other men in a dateable or sexual manner. Does this mean that I have feelings for Yami?'

* * *

Yami lay lazily across his brother's couch, staring blankly at the television. He had come over out of boredom, needing to get away from his and Yuugi's apartment. With Yuugi working meticulously on homework and other assignments, the elder teen found himself bored out of his mind. He had finished his assignments a few hours ago. Therefore, he found himself draped across his big brother's couch doing nothing of interest.

Atem walked into the living room, taking a seat on the arm of the large couch. He raised a brow at his brother, waiting expectantly.

Yami looked up, meeting the narrowed eyes of his big brother. "Can I help you with something?"

Atem rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You've been on my couch for the past two hours staring at the television doing absolutely nothing. I think that question is meant to direct an answer from yourself."

"What?"

"Why did come over to my crib, little brother? You never visit me unless something is bothering you. Trust me on this."

Yami protested, but stopped once he heard the chided remark from Atem. He crossed his arms and glared at the elder man. "Why does something have to be wrong for me to visit my big brother?"

Atem crossed a leg over his thigh, winking at the younger Millennia. "One, Yuugi is not with you. Second, you called me big brother. You never call me that unless you are in need of advice."

"You know me too damn well, Atem. You are right. I need help."

"Ask away, kiddo. But do hurry. Ake' will be home soon. He and I are having a game and movie night."

Yami blinked in confusion, his brows knitting together. "Ake'?"

Atem looked away, a light blush gracing his cheeks. "It's Akefia's nickname. I think it sounds better than plain ole' Akefia."

"Sure, go with that. Now back to my problems."

"Yami, stop being selfish. If you want any help from me, stop acting like a spoiled brat. I know you're the youngest but stop acting like the brat I know you are."

The aforementioned 'brat' growled low in his throat. He set his foot on the elder man's coffee table. "Why is Jou badgering Yuugi constantly? I thought Seto was coming into town?"

"He is here. Why? He's bothering Yuugi again?"

Yami nodded and replied with a heavy sigh. "Yes, and it's bothering Yuugi. He does not have any interest in Jou. The blond does not get the hint."

Atem surveyed Yami for a moment, taking time to plan his method of confrontation. The desires were there, he knew. But just what was it that drove the younger teen to fall for his best friend?

"Is it truly bothering Yuugi? Or is your possessive and jealous nature getting to you?"

Yami blanched at the question. He shook his head vigorously, shoulders slumping. "Jou has asked Yuugi to the arcade just the two of them, twice now. Yuugi has turned him down both times. He even went as far as getting into our Art History class to do this."

"I didn't think he would take it this far. I warned him about this."

"You warned him?"

Atem nodded, sighing heavily. "I told him that you and Yuugi were best friends and were always doing things together. I told him to be careful and not upset you. But does he listen? No. Stupid blond mutt."

"So what do you propose that we do with this situation? I do not want Yuugi to get hurt in this."

"Neither do I, Yami. But first things first. You must ask yourself this. What exactly do you feel towards Yuugi? And what can you do to make him happy?"

"I don't understand what you mean by that! Yuugi is my best friend, Atem! We're always together! I make sure he's happy. We play games together, and I listen to him when he is upset or is having an anxiety attack. I make him lunch when he has neglected to eat. I keep him organized and help him when I can with his homework."

Atem smiled, and got up from his perch on the couch's arm. He stood in front of his brother, pulling the younger teen up. He ruffled Yami's hair and led him towards the door.

"Dwell on the question and what you have just confessed to me. I'm sure you will begin to realize that everything you've told me is far more intimate than a friendship. Good luck, Atemu."

Yami blinked at his brother, finding himself pushed out of the apartment. He squawked in surprised and glared at his smirking brother.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I've given you all the help I can, little brother. Now, go and think it over and keep little Heba in high spirits for me will you? I have a man to please and defeat in games tonight." He winked at Yami and closed the door, leaving his brother more confused than ever.

Yami shook his head, blushing at his brother's comments. 'He's so blunt. But for once, he speaks in riddles with advice. What am I supposed to do?'

The teen groaned and wrapped his jacket around him, walking down the stairs of the apartment building. He needed to get home.

* * *

Yuugi sat in the living room, controller in hand. He had long ago finished his assignments, deciding to continue his Japanese edition of Heavy Rain. He had his game face on, staring down the television as he responded to the commands given on the screen.

Two characters appeared on the screen, speaking in Japanese. He simply took in the conversation, making a few choice decisions to defeat this game once and for all.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Yuugi dropped the controlled startled. He picked up the controller and paused the game. He walked over to the front door and opened it, surprised to see a familiar mop of blond hair and the lanky form of Jou.

Eyes wide, Yuugi opened the door, peering up at his "friend."

"Jou? What are you doing here?"

The blond smiled at Yuugi. "Sorry to bother you, man. I just wanted to talk with you. I have a few things to apologize for."

Yuugi ushered the teen into his apartment. He smiled faintly at the elder, his heart racing in his chest. He did not feel up to a confrontation with Jou. He needed Yami here. Otherwise, his anxiety would spike.

Jou sat down on Yuugi's couch, gazing at the smaller with a nervous expression.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks, Yug'. I really just wanted to apologize and talk with you."

Yuugi nodded silently. He took a seat on the other end of the couch, waiting for the blond to speak.

"Yuugi, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I'm stubborn as hell and it takes a lot for me to admit that I'm wrong. I wanted to say I'm sorry for da way I've been pestering you for a date."

Yuugi looked at Jou sadly and sighed. "It's alright. I just do not deal well with situations such as that. I'm sorry I turned you down each time. I don't like you in that way Jou. There's someone else who already has my heart."

Jou smiled sadly at Yuugi and spoke softly. "It's Yami, isn't it?"

"What? How did you...?"

Jou winked at Yuugi and smiled. "I figured it was. You two are meant to be together, Yug'. I'm no longer standing in your way for him. Go for it. I know he cares about ya, man."

Yuugi looked at Jou skeptically and then raised a brow. "You're not mad at me for turning you down?"

"Nah, how could I? You two are a match made in heaven, Yug'. I just want you to be happy like I am. I'm finally happy with my own relationship. Besides, we're friends, Yug'. I can't be mad at one of my buddies now can I?"

'Relationship, friends? I'm so confused.' Yuugi thought. He smiled at his newly proclaimed friend and jumped up, pulling the blond into a hug.

"Congratulations, Jou. I'm happy for you and I'm glad we're friends!"

"Me too, pal!"

The door slammed closed, Yami stood there, eyes wide at the sight before him. Confusion and jealously ran through the Egyptian's veins at this sight. However, he saw the smile on Jou's face and the small arms of his Aibou wrapped around the taller teen.

Had he lost the battle already? Had he even figured out where he stood with his confusing feelings towards Yuugi?

It was too much to take in. Yami stalked past the duo and went into his room, slamming and locking the door. He had a lot to think over. After all, he had lost Yuugi.

The sound startled Yuugi from his reverie. He let go of Jou and looked at Yami's closed bedroom door. Yami had come in and then stalked off to his room? Why had he done…..? Yuugi's eyes widened as he gazed at the door and then back at Jou.

"What's up with the silent treatment from Yams, Yug'?"

Yuugi's face was horror-stricken. Yami had seen them embracing. He knew how possessive his best friend became when he was touched by others especially ones who had been pestering him for a date.

"Jou, I have to figure out what's wrong with him. I'll call you soon okay. Maybe you, Yami and I can hang out soon, okay?"

The blond noticed Yuugi's vacant, saddened expression. He nodded to his new friend and headed out the door.

"Call me if you need anything, man."

Yuugi didn't reply. He shut the front door and locked it. He sighed heavily and then headed towards Yami's room. He banged on the door and waited for a reply. He never received one.

"Yami open this damn door! I need to talk to you!"

Still no response.

"Yami Atemu Millennia! Get your ass out here now!" Yuugi shouted. He heard movement from within the bedroom. The door opened slightly, Yami's head poking out. A glare was sent his way as the elder teen spoke.

"Why are you full naming me?"

Yuugi crossed his arms, put his foot in between the door, and stopped it from closing on him.

"You know why I did that. You saw me hugging Jou. I know how you don't like him."

Yami tried to close the door. But Yuugi's small foot stopped that. He sighed heavily and then gazed down at Yuugi with a frown.

"Your new-found relationship with Jou is not my concern, Yuugi. I'm glad you're happy."

The fact that Yami called him by his real name meant something. The elder was very upset.

"Yami, Jou and I are not in a relationship. He was apologizing for bothering me. Besides, he has a relationship now with someone else. We've decided to be friends."

The Egyptian's anger dropped, his shoulders slumped, a small smile gracing his lips. "Just friends? You guys are just friends?"

The smaller nodded. "Yes, so there is no need to be all jealous. You will still be my best friend over him, trust me. Besides, you're my Yami." He smiled cutely and then opened the door with his foot and pulled Yami into a hug.

Yami was dazed, unused to this sudden sweetness of Yuugi's. Since when had the teen hugged him like this?

He wrapped his arms around Yuugi and tightened the embrace, pulling Yuugi close and smiled. Everything was back to normal. In only a matter of minutes, he had felt his world crash down and then rebuild into what he loved more than anything. He truly loved Yuugi. This hug alone proved that. He just need to fully accept it and find a way to tell Yuugi. He hoped this would not ruin their friendship.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

*I went back and edited this chapter a bit*


	6. Help

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Six

* * *

"So Yug' did ya do ya homework for Art History class?"

Yuugi looked up from his lunch, raising a brow. He set his sandwich down and replied. "Yeah, I finished it last night. Why do you ask?"

The blond fidgeted in his seat, finishing off his soda. "Well, I kinda did not have time to uh finish it ya know. I was distracted by something…"

Yuugi simply stared at his friend and shook his head in disbelief. "Things you say? More like your new boyfriend."

"More like that insatiable libido of his. He's probably the best I've ever had."

Yuugi blushed bright red, eyes wide. "Too much information, Jou! I really did not need to hear about your sex life with Seto."

The elder teen laughed, noticing Yuugi's abandoned sandwich. "You gonna finish that sandwich pal?"

Yuugi looked down at said item and shook his head, pushing it towards the blond. "No, you can take it. Hearing about your activities with your new boyfriend kinda killed my appetite. So enjoy."

"Thanks, Yug'!"

Yuugi smiled. He and Jou were hanging out; eating lunch at Casa del Sol. Class had finished early. They found themselves alone as Yami had disappeared, simply telling Yuugi he would return home later. The teen found this behavior odd. The Egyptian never left Yuugi abruptly. It was definitely odd.

Atem sauntered over towards Yuugi and Jou's table. He smiled at the duo and rested his hands on his hips.

"You two want anything else?" He asked, keeping it somewhat professional.

Yuugi shook his head, while Jou simply nodded.

"What do you desire, garbage disposable?" Atem asked, smirking at his friend.

Jou finished Yuugi's sandwich in two bites, swallowing carefully. He glared at his best friend. "I'll take a piece of cherry cobbler with some ice cream."

"Okay. You sure you do not want three of those, Jou? I know you appetite."

"Nah, Yug' gave me the rest of his sandwich. I'm good." The blond said, winking, giving the server a thumb up.

Atem looked down at Yuugi and smiled. "Heba, how could you allow him to finish your lunch? You're thin enough as it is."

Yuugi blushed at the nickname as per usual. He looked up at Atem, amethyst eyes shining brightly. "Jou ruined my appetite. He mentioned his bedroom escapades with Seto."

Millennia gawked at Yuugi and Jou, shuddering. "Jou, keep that crap to yourself. I really do not think you should tell Yuugi these types of things. Unless you want my little brother to kick your scrawny ass."

Jou simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm not scared of Yams. Other than the way he stares at me all creepily. I don't think he trusts me yet. Even though he knows I'm not after ya, Yug'." He looked at both teens and sighed. "Is Yams always like dat?"

Yuugi was about to speak, however, Atem beat him to the punch.

"My brother is very introverted. He does not make friends easily. With the confident attitude, he has and the leather he struts around in, he often sends out bad vibes to others. Although, he is very protective of our little Heba here. He will not trust you for a while, Jou. Just hang in there."

"He's right Jou. Yami does not trust easily. You should see how well he "gets along" with Seto. It's amusing."

The blond laughed. "Heh, I'm sure that's a sight to see."

Atem laughed and walked off deciding to put in Jou's order for cherry cobbler. All the while, Yuugi sat there thinking about his best friend worriedly. Why had Yami disappeared after class? Why hadn't he come to lunch with them?

Yuugi toyed with the straw in his orange soda, eyes downcast. He felt lonely, even with Jou's company. Since clarifying Jou as his friend, he had thought long and hard about his "feelings" for Yami. He had known Yami since childhood and was frightened by his attraction towards the elder male. He had never stared at anyone in that way minus the occasional girl in a short skirt. However, the thought of "falling" for his best friend sounded so cliché. He was not sure how to deal with this. Should he tell him the truth? On the other hand, should he keep it a secret and get over his crush? The entire situation confused him more than anything. He continued to toy with his straw, thinking deeply about his situation. All the while, Jou watched him curiously.

"Yug' you okay there, man?"

Yuugi jumped slightly, and nodded his head sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that."

The blond frowned at his new friend. He raised a brow at him and sighed. "What's bothering ya, Yug'? You're not usually this quiet."

Yuugi fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt his chest constrict slightly, breathing becoming unsteady. His heart pounded in his chest, sweat forming on his brow.

'Shit.' Yuugi thought, wiping the sweat from his brow. He fought against the onslaught of his rising anxiety, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking about Yami."

Jou gazed at Yuugi, calculating the teen's tense posture. "You're wondering where he's at aren't ya?"

"Yeah, for the most part. I just wish I knew why he ditched us. He's never done this before."

Jou frowned at the spiky-haired teen. "Well, I think he's just busy. I mean its college and all. He might have to do some research at the library or something. Who knows?" He paused and then spoke once more. "Why does this bother you so much?"

The petite teen groaned, burying his face in his hands. He sat there silently, collecting his thoughts while the blond waited impatiently for a response. After a good ten minutes, Yuugi heaved a sigh and spoke slowly.

"Jou this is hard to understand. Yami and I have never been away from one another like this. We're usually together. Without him, I feel void and depressed. I think something is wrong. He has never acted like this before."

"Does this have to do with your feelings towards him?"

Yuugi looked up at friend, confusion evident in his facial expression. "I do not know. I'm just worried about him and it's making my anxiety flare up."

Atem told Jou about Yuugi's anxiety and how he could have panic attacks at a moment's notice. Without his medication and a calm demeanor, the teen could fall victim to a bad spell, which would result in hospitalization.

Before Jou could speak further, Atem walked up to their table, a plate in hand. He sat down a large bowl of cobbler and ice cream in front of the eldest teen.

"Enjoy your dessert, Jou. Give Yuugi a bite too if you can spare a bit."

Honey eyes rolled in annoyance. Joey fell silent, taking a spoon and shoveling the sweet confection into his mouth.

Yuugi watched silently, arms crossed over his small chest. Atem smiled at his friends, turning his attention fully upon his brother's best friend. He placed a hand on one hip, resting his weight on one leg.

"What's wrong, Heba? You look upset."

"Where's Yami?"

Atem blinked and shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. I haven't seen him since yesterday." He paused and looked down at Yuugi curiously. "Why? Are you two fighting or something?"

The smaller teen shrugged, unsure. "No, not really. He just left abruptly. I just hope he isn't upset with me."

Atem smiled at Yuugi and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure everything is fine between you both. Yami… cares about you deeply. You're his best friend, Yuugi. Maybe he had to do some home work or something?"

Yuugi nodded silently, deciding to end it. He did not want to think about it any longer. After all, everything was fine wasn't it?

* * *

Yami sat on the couch, arms crossed. A frown graced his exotic features, eyes narrowed. He sighed heavily, gazing at a young girl in front of him. A petite girl stood, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She glared at Yami and spoke in a clipped tone.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Atemu?"

The addressee growled, pouting like a stubborn child. "Don't call me that, Mana. It's bad enough that Atem and I have almost identical names."

Mana rolled her eyes, glaring at Yami once more. "Well, answer my question and then I'll stop calling you by Atemu."

"What do you want to know, sister?"

The girl ran a hand through her hair and glanced out the window. "Where is your boyfriend, hmm?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Mana. I wish you would stop calling Yuugi that."

"That's why I'm here, actually."

Crimson eyes locked onto emerald. Confusion was evident on the male's face. He tilted his head to the side and asked, "What are you talking about? Why does my life as a single man interest you?"

Mana sat down next to Yami, smiling at him. "You really are dense, brother. Why are you still single? You could be so happy right now, if you just confessed to Yuugi. Hell, you'd probably be a lot more relaxed. You really need to get your man and get some action!"

Yami flushed at his sister's comment. Even two years older, the girl caused him and his brother so much embarrassment. She worked in counseling and often used her tactics to "help" her younger brothers.

"Look, no more boy love anime and manga for you! I'm tired of you putting me and Atem in these situations. We're not characters in your boy-love fantasies."

The brunette frowned at her brother's exaggerated statement. She patted the younger on the knee and spoke softly.

"I am doing this for your own good. That and… I want to set things right with you two. Atem and I just want you both to be happy."

"Atem called you didn't he?"

She shook her head and snickered. "No, it was actually Akefia, his boyfriend. He called me and asked me to come down and get the squirt and the midget together before he contemplates murder on Atem for ignoring _his _needs."

"I really didn't need to hear that."

"But you asked."

Yami stared at her, shaking his head. This was all spinning out of proportion. He wanted to deal with his feelings on his own. He was having a har d enough time dealing with his sudden realization of being into Yuugi.

"Mana, I appreciate your enthusiasm and your offer to help, but I cannot accept it. I do not even know if Yuugi is into guys."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "He's your best friend and you have no idea what attracts him?"

He shrugged in response. "I do not. He's never mentioned attraction to anyone specific. He stares, but that's normal. I just…" He looked away, face hidden by golden bangs. "I just do not want to lose our friendship. Because without my Aibou, I am nothing."

"You've denied yourself of these feelings for far to long. I've seen how you look at him and I've seen how he looks at you. He cares about you, brother. Give him a chance to know the truth. Yuugi would never disown you if he did not feel the same way. He's not like that."

"I know. I just… I do not know how to do this. It is all so new and frightening."

Mana ruffled Yami's spiky hair, laughing as he protested at the action. "Well, that is where I step in. I will help you, kiddo. All you need to do is start off slowly. Start by giving him a small gift on occasion. Something like a stuffed version of his favorite animal, candy, soda, etc."

"A stuffed panda? You think he would like that?"

She shrugged. "You know him better than I do, kiddo."

He nodded silently, weighing his options. Mana meant well and wanted to help him with his problems. However, he knew something would backfire on their plan.

* * *

Yuugi glanced at his new friend, sighing. He was tired and wanted to go home. Yet, the blond had dragged him out and about, taking him shopping for clothes. Throughout his life, Yuugi had always hated shopping, especially for clothing. He hated trying on and buying clothing. Although, give him a game store and he would shop until he dropped.

Yuugi stood by his friend who was going through the clearance racks in a clothing store. He shook his head at a few different articles of clothing, muttering to himself. All the while, Yuugi watched impatiently.

"Jou, what exactly are you looking for?"

The blond looked up at his friend and smirked. "Oh I'm looking for some stuff for you. It's come to my attention that you wear nothing but baggy jeans, sneakers, and over-sized t-shirts. I think it's time for some new threads, bud."

Yuugi gaped at his friend, eyes wide. He shook his head frantically, hoping to divert the blond's attention.

"I happen to like my style just fine!"

"You may like it, but I beg to differ, Yug'. I think it might help ya get Yami's attention."

The spiky-haired teen looked at his friend skeptically. He had never thought of that. Yami never commented on his clothes. He simply kept his attention soley on Yuugi alone. Something told him that a makeover would help.

"Can I have some say in my clothing options or some vetoes?"

Jou shook his head. "Nope, I'm gonna give ya a makeover with form-fitting clothes, Yug'." He smiled and ruffled his friend's hair affectionately. "By the time I'm done with you, Yami will be gaping at ya like a fish."

Yuugi shook his head at Jou's analogy. He often made weird remarks such as the fish comment. He could only watch as clothing was tossed into his arms of various designs and various colors and then ushered into a fitting room.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Hours later, Yuugi walked into their apartment, groaning at the feel of his new clothing. He earned quite a few looks out of the mall and in the parking lot. Jou definitely had taste when it came to dressing him, but that did not stop the small teen from feeling uncomfortable. His anxiety had bubbled to life in the midst of his "makeover." Thankfully he had taken his medication and had left the mall afterward.

The teen stood nervously in the foyer of the apartment, fidgeting in his tight black jeans, snug black tank top, black-studded belt, and a pair of black-studded boots. He felt like a poster child for bondage gear. He groaned and walked to his room, throwing the shopping bags into his closet. He yawned and collapsed onto his bed face first. Something soft and furry came in contact with his face, tickling his skin. Confused, he sat up, gazing at an over-sized plush panda bear. The stuffed animal was large and adorable, its neck adorned with a large red ribbon.

Not many knew of his love for panda bears. It was only known by his family and close friends. Yuugi smiled at the creature, bringing it to his chest. He cuddled it absently, feeling the soft fur tickle his chin. He found a piece of paper held by the ribbon. Curiously, he took it off, glancing at it.

A small smile graced Yuugi's face as he set the note down, cuddling the bear.

"Oh Yami. You always know how to make me smile."

Yuugi closed his eyes and smiled. For the first time that day, everything felt right again. The makeover didn't matter anymore.

_Aibou, _

_I'm sorry I left you abruptly today. I had to take care of a few things, one of which included getting you this panda bear. I hope he brightens up your day just as your smiles do for me everyday. Missed you today._

_-Yami._

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Peacock

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Seven

* * *

Yuugi laid on the couch, legs propped up on the arm rest. He chatted away in Japanese on his iPhone, twirling one of his bangs with his fingertips. He sighed, closing his eyes, shoulders tensing. The teen sucked in a deep breath, continuing his one-sided conversation, annoyance evident upon his face.

The front door opened, Yami walking in. He went into the kitchen, setting paper bags onto the countertop. He set about unloading them until he saw Yuugi sitting on the couch. He gazed at the teen and noted how he had his over-sized stuffed panda resting in his lap. Yuugi had a weakness when it came to panda bears. He loved the animals almost as much as video games. Not many people knew this of course minus Yami and the smaller teen's family.

Yami smiled and continued to unload the groceries. He caught bits and pieces of Yuugi's conversation, barely understanding a word the teen said. Yami attempted to learn Japanese but gave up after many attempts in his childhood. Yuugi had fought to teach him the language, hoping to give Yami a piece of his culture. Yet, Yami failed miserably. He was bilingual in English and Arabic. That was enough for him.

Yuugi however, knew English, Japanese, and even thought about taking Spanish. Although, plans for that ended before they began. Yuugi stuck with his native Japanese language. After all, they did offer it at their university and he could use that to his advantage and get through his language credits with ease.

Yami continued to put the groceries away, hearing Yuugi continue his conversation on the phone. It was not often that the teen spoke in Japanese unless his father called him. Yuugi's father… Yami had only met the man a handful of times. He spent his life working away in Japan, sending money back to his family in the states. Due to this, he and Yuugi had a strained relationship.

The man talked little with his only son. He had made an appearance for the teen's graduation but left shortly after. Yuugi's father lectured him, hoping to bring some form of interest in his son to work overseas just like his old man. The desires never held firm with Yuugi.

Yami shook his head, placing a case of diet sodas in the fridge. He was sure that Yuugi would be tense this night. He usually was especially after dealing with his father. The Egyptian teen frowned and gazed at his crush once more, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. That handsome Japanese teen brought such joy to his heart. He was wonderful in every aspect. Without Yuugi nothing made sense. The truth was becoming evident with each passing day. He had feelings for Yuugi and they continued to grow. Each smile, each hug, and each gaze from those enchanting violet eyes sent the elder teen's heart into submission.

'He likes the panda and he's been smiling more. It seems that Mana's idea is working so far.' Yami thought, leaning against the kitchen counter. He jumped slightly, hearing Yuugi's voice raise. The teen was yelling at the top of his lungs, Japanese slipping off his tongue in quick wit. Never had Yuugi raised his voice at his father, until now.

Yuugi groaned and hung up his phone, throwing it on the other side of the couch. He swung his legs off the armrest, drawing them up to his chest. He cradled the plush panda to his chest, burying his face into the furry mass of the animal. Seeing this, Yami took position, walking into the living room silently. He saw Yuugi's huddled form on the couch, his heart going out to him at that moment.

The elder teen sat adjacent to his roommate, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Startled, the younger jumped, violet eyes meeting concerned ruby. Yuugi's breathing was ragged, frustration evident on his features.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" Yami tried, hoping to calm the younger.

"You heard." It was not a question but a statement with an evident answer.

"What did he say to you?" He paused and looked at Yuugi worriedly. He used his spare hand to brush the teen's bangs from his face. "What did he do this time?"

Yuugi groaned, turning his attention to the panda in his lap. "Seeing how college is. That and trying to convince me to choose my major quickly and to transfer over to Tokyo University within the next year."

"What? Why does he want you to do that? I thought he stopped pestering you over taking over the business over there. I thought that your mother stopped him?"

Yuugi shook his head and frowned. "More like he is ignoring her wishes and doing as he pleases. It really surprises me that they are still married."

"As they say, opposites attract, Aibou." Yami said off handedly. He smiled at Yuugi and ruffled his friend's hair.

Yuugi laughed softly, pouting. "Be that it may, I still wish he would leave me alone. My mom and my grandpa are happy with my choices. Why can't he accept my decisions?"

The Egyptian pulled Yuugi into a one-armed hug. "As much as I hate to say it, he wants what is best for you, Yuugi. He just has not spent enough time with you to know how responsible and smart you are when it comes to making important decisions."

The petite teen muttered something under his breath, a small smile on his lips. Yami caught this, his brows rising in curiosity.

"What was that, Aibou?"

"Mm. I did not say anything."

Yami shook his head and smirked at his partner in crime. "I heard you mumble something in Japanese under your breath."

"I said that you're right." He pulled Yami closer to him, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. "I know that my father wants me to succeed and make the right choices. But.. I feel as if I will never be good enough for him."

"Yuugi, never doubt yourself. You are perfect as you are. You have worked your way through school despite having Dyslexia. You have struggled for a long time and you have prevailed against your problems, especially anxiety."

Yuugi looked at his best friend, sniffling. He pulled away from the elder and rubbed his nose. "You think so?"

"I know so, Aibou. We're partners in crime. I have and never will doubt you."

"Thank you. That means more to me than anything."

Yami smirked at Yuugi and scooted over on the couch. He gazed at the smaller with a smile. "You like your panda I see?"

A light blush covered Yuugi's face as he nodded. "Yes, I love him. But why did you get me a gift?"

The Egyptian shrugged his shoulders, turning away from Yuugi. "Because you were sad the other day and I had to leave ya for a bit. You know I do not like leaving you alone especially with the mutt."

"The mutt?"

The elder rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Jou. He's known as the mutt. That is what my cousin calls him. I know that you're not completely comfortable with him just yet. Forgive me for ditching you yesterday?"

"No need to forgive, Yami. It's been forgotten. And really, thank you for the panda, I named him after you."

"That's sweet, Aibou. I'm glad you enjoy him. Now what would you to going out for a bit? I think you and I could use some time away from the apartment."

"Okay!"

Yuugi stood up from the couch, straightening up his new clothes. He blushed as his shirt rode up, revealing his pale stomach. The shirts that Jou had picked out and bought for him were tighter than he usually wore. Groaning, Yuugi pushed his new tight-fitting black shirt down, smoothing it out. He glanced down at his tight black jeans and then at his new black studded boots. He even had on his favorite gift from Yami, a black choker with a belt buckle on it.

All the while, Yami sat on the couch, staring at Yuugi. His mouth was agape, eyes wide. He had never seen Yuugi wear anything that actually "fit" his petite frame. A fan of baggy clothing and sneakers, he rarely wore anything of this nature. Yet, Yami found his eyes taking in different portions of Yuugi's body into account. He found his favorite area thus far was the smaller male's round bottom attributed in these tight fitting jeans. He never knew that Yuugi's body looked this gorgeous.

'Shit… I think I'm going to have some new fantasies in my dreams tonight.' Yami thought, taking a deep breath.

Yuugi turned around amethyst eyes locked on Yami, confusion evident within the large orbs. Yuugi blinked, waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Yami? Are you ready to go?"

After a moment, the addressee nodded, jumping out of his reverie. "Yes, let's go. I think we should get some food. Casa Del Sol sound good?"

"When doesn't it?"

"My point exactly!"

The duo walked out of their apartment, one carrying the newly dubbed panda bear plush.

* * *

Atem gazed around the restaurant, bored to tears. It was a slow day. There had been two tables in three hours of his shift thus far. At six in the evening his hopes of making money died. His only company thus far was his boyfriend, who did nothing but smirk suggestively at him. Akefia Bakura was sophomore in college alongside Atem. He had caught his interests with Atem shortly after their first year previously. Egyptian just as his lover, the slightly elder male found perks in bothering Atem at Casa Del Sol. He had wandered in around three that afternoon, bored. His first goal was to get a free meal from his beloved and his second goal was to fulfill a little fantasy of his. However, his second goal had failed thus far.

After all, getting Atem's attention while at work was not easy. The teen often ignored everything around him that was not work related. This alone brought about Akefia's desires of screwing his lover in a restaurant setting. He knew Atem would protest to it.

Akefia sauntered over towards his lover, smirking at him. He stood behind Atem, wrapping his arms around his lithe waist. He kissed the back of his neck, smiling at the shudder he gave off.

"Ake' What are you doing?"

"Gaining your attention my beloved peacock. I simply want to have a little adventure while I am here." He kissed the younger on his neck once more, drinking in soft sounds of desire Atem gave off.

"No, I am at work. I need to make some money today. After all, someone has to pay the bills."

"Then we'll give them a show, peacock. Give in. You know you want to."

Atem groaned and pulled away, looking at his lover with deep seated passion lurking within the depths of his eyes. He shook his head feebly. "No, not here. We can later tonight. Right now I need to make some fast cash."

Akefia stalked off towards his table, pouting. He hated being outright rejected. His peacock usually gave in with ease. Escapades would have to wait until later.

His attention diverted to that of the front door of the restaurant. He groaned and rolled his eyes. The squirt and the brat had come in. Great… Just great…

Atem looked at Akefia and shook his head, turning his full attention to Yami and Yuugi.

"Hey little brother, Heba." Atem winked at Yuugi, earning a blush from him. He noticed the panda in the smaller teen's grasp. He raised a brow in question.

"You have a new furry friend I see?"

Yuugi nodded, smiling up at the elder teen. "Yeah, Yami gave it to me."

"Did he? And are you wearing new clothes too? Just what happened to the little Heba I knew so well?"

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders. "He's on vacation. I'm trying something new thanks to Jou. He picked out my clothes."

At this time, Yami's eyes widened. He had not been able to take his eyes off Yuugi's ass. "Wait, he picked these out for you?"

Yuugi looked at Yami cutely, and nodded. "Yes, I thought it was time I looked my age." He pouted and continued. "I'm tired of getting mistaken for a thirteen year old."

'How anyone is mistaken for a child with an ass like that is absurd.' Yami thought to himself.

"So, do you two want to eat or are you going to stand there?"

"We'll eat. But just keep us away from your stupid thief. I get enough of his crap as it is."

Atem rolled his eyes and took the duo to their favorite booth. He set down their menus and then rested a hand on his hip. "So one diet soda, and an orange soda?"

Both teens nodded as Yuugi's phone began to ring. He excused himself and ran off to the foyer, taking the call. This left Yami and Atem alone.

"So Yuugi likes panda bears?"

"Mmmm. He always has. Just not widely known outside of his family and I."

"You know, I think this entire thing of yours is pointless."

Yami looked up, tilting his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Yuugi likes you. It's obvious, brother. Why not stop wasting your time and ask him out?"

"Because, I still do not know what Yuugi is interested in. I do not want to put myself out there if he is into girls."

Atem shook his head and then whacked his brother on the shoulder. "Ask him. He will tell you. You are his best and closest friend. Go for it."

Before the conversation could continue, Yuugi growled and hung up his phone. He walked back over to the table and set the iPhone on the table with a loud thud.

"Aibou?"

"Heba?"

Yuugi crossed his arms. "My father again. He says he's coming into town soon. He wants to visit and wants to meet my girlfriend."

Both Atem and Yami blinked, staring dumbfounded at him.

"You're girlfriend? But I thought you were single?"

"So did I." Yuugi replied.

Atem sat down next to Yami and gazed at Yuugi. "Why does he think you have a girlfriend? Hell are you even interested in girls?"

Yami looked at his brother and caught onto his ploy. He glared at him, hoping that this did not upset his Aibou.

"My father talked with my mother. She told him I was busy with my lover. She did not specify male or female. But father just figured my "lover" was female. I do not know how he will handle the truth of his single son who happens to be bisexual."

At this statement, Yami felt his heart soar. He had a chance. Maybe he just needed to continue with his ploys of winning Yuugi's heart.

"Well we're hear for you, Yuugi. We'll help you deal with your father."

Yuugi smiled and thanked them. He needed all the help he could get when it came to his father. Now he just wanted to gain a relationship with Yami and all would be golden. But wasn't Yami straight?

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Yori

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or House MD.

Chapter Eight

* * *

College life was easier than expected. Yuugi and Yami fell into a routine that even allowed the duo to have spare time. College had entered the middle of the fall semester, causing homework and class work to double. Yet, they somehow managed to keep up. Well, Yuugi managed to keep up with Yami's help of course.

Yuugi sat back, gazing intently at the television, Yami sitting adjacent to him, equally in tune with the television. The infamous hospital drama House M.D. played, capturing the attention of both teens. Yami and Yuugi had both become entranced with the medical drama in their earlier years. Even now, they continued to follow the series and even owned the seasons on DVD. This offered Yuugi a much needed distraction from reality. He had talked to his family for a week straight, finding out that his father was indeed returning to the states in a few days. The truth behind this knowledge caused a lot of problems for Yuugi and his anxiety. His father was a proud man, one who dwelled on the pride he held for his company and that of his only son. Yori Mutou is a well respected business man in his homeland, Japan. An entrepreneur who started his own company and built it from the ground up, he was well known for his success and business ethic. He never gave up and continued to work hard for the growth of his successful company. Due to his company, Yori maintained a permanent residence in Tokyo, Japan for his company. He sent money to his family in the states, helping them in any shape or form.

The money was not enough at times. Yuugi often felt abandoned by his father, seeing the man once or twice a year. Talking on the phone could only do so much. Yori loved his son and his family, but the separation between father and son caused a bitter and unhealthy relationship to form between Yuugi and his father. The teen's father had not visited his family in over a year, finding little to no time to congratulate his son on his high school graduation or his admittance into college. His company held higher reign at times.

Yuugi shook his head, attempting to forget about his father's impending visit. All attempts were futile, mind drawing onto the worry and fear of seeing his father for the first time in over a year. The man often frowned upon his son's choices, especially his grades and his disabilities. To Yuugi, his "disabilities" were nothing but quirks to his personality and learning style. To his father, this was a drawback on everything that could enable his son's chances of taking over the family business.

The petite teen wanted nothing to do with the family business. His desires of running a successful company were nonexistent, especially in the manufacturing of electronic components for computers. That was his father's dream, not his. Even so, he knew his father only wanted the best for him. He was concerned for his son's wellbeing especially with his anxiety and his Dyslexia. At times, his social nature with Yami often baffled his father. Yuugi's problems were nonexistent whenever he was around Yami. His father often scrunched up his nose whenever the ongoing joke of Yami purposing to Yuugi came up. Yori did not support these teasing Yuugi faced from family.

Yuugi was brought back to the present by the laughter of his best friend. Said teen's rich laughter broke the smaller teen's train of thought. Reality became known and Yuugi found himself staring at the television blankly, unaware of what occurred with House and his team of doctors.

Yami noticed this, laughter dissipating. He raised a brow, gazing at his crush in curiosity. The Egyptian blinked, brushing his blond bangs behind one ear.

"Aibou, are you okay?"

Yuugi nodded briefly, eyes closed. After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked down at his hands quietly.

The elder of the two took this time to pause the television, concern ebbing his features. He turned towards his roommate, gently lifting Yuugi's chin with his right hand.

"Aibou, what were you thinking about? Did you have another flashback?"

Yuugi tried to avert his gaze in another direction, not wanting to meet those beautiful crimson eyes of his best friend. His attempts were futile. Yuugi had to face the music and explain what happened.

The teen jerked his face away from Yami's grasp, lips drawn out into a slight pout. He crossed his arms and sighed heavily.

"I was thinking about my father and how nervous I am with his impending visit."

Yami nodded knowingly, waiting for Yuugi to elaborate further.

"He seems to think I have a girlfriend all because mom thought he knew of that never ending joke that she and grandpa always pick on us with."

The Egyptian raised a brow, confused beyond belief. He blinked. "What never ending joke, Yuugi? Your family has a lot of jokes with us."

Yuugi blushed heavily and ran a hand through his unruly mane of hair. "The one with us being more than friends and they always ask you when we're getting engaged?"

Yami smirked and nodded. "Oh yes, and how you are my beautiful girlfriend who has been wanting me to put a ring on that finger for ages now." He laughed and continued. "We'll have a small family and a dog and live on the countryside happily ever after."

At this point Yuugi had buried his face in his hands, blushing even more. He held back a laugh. His friend always knew how to cheer him up, even with these corny jokes.

Yuugi lifted his head, gauging Yami's expression. He leaned over and lightly poked his friend on the nose, laughing.

Yami darted away, face scrunched up. "Aibou, what was that for?"

Yuugi smiled and ruffled the other teen's hair. "Oh, nothing. It's just a thank you for helping me with my problems again. You always do that for me. I wish I could do something for you."

'Oh the things you could do for me, Yuugi. Oh the things I dream about us doing. Why can my dreams not be reality?' Yami thought pitifully.

"Yami? Hello?"

Fantasies gone, Yami found Yuugi's small hand waving back and forth in front of his face, in attempt to gain attention. Smiling, he took Yuugi's hand into his own, pressing a soft kiss to the smaller male's palm.

He pulled away and winked at Yuugi, turning his attention onto the television. "Shall we continue our House marathon now, Aibou?"

Yuugi could only nod, speechlessly. The 'innocent' kiss to his palm threw him for a loop. What was with the silent flirting? Since when did Yami show interest in him romantically?

'This is going to suck when my father gets here. How the hell am I going to hide my feelings for Yami?'

Yami turned the show back on, allowing both teens to fall back into the sarcastic humor and wiles of Doctor Gregory House and his team of doctors.

* * *

"Ake' leave me alone. Mana and Yami will be here soon." Atem said, setting the table for dinner.

Said man rolled his eyes. Akefia looked at his boyfriend determination shining in his eyes. He smirked, tongue darting out to lick chapped lips. He wanted 'attention' and he would gain it now.

"No. You owe me, my pretty little peacock." He said, gazing at his lover's backside fondly.

Atem rolled his eyes turning away from the dining room table. "You horny insatiable beast! You will not get anything with those demands!" He rested his hands on his hips and glared at his taller lover. "Besides, you know I do not submit. I'm far to proud and stubborn to do so."

Warm breath fanned against the shell of the small Egyptian teen's ear. He shuddered, arms snaking around his lithe waist, pulling his body against a muscle-defined chest.

"You weren't complaining the other night when I had you handcuffed to the bed."

Atem's face became scarlet, embarrassment coursing through his small body. He fought to pull away, finding those strong arms wrapped securely around his waist.

"What's happened to my little peacock? Why so serious and silent?"

"Think we can make it a quickie. Ake'?"

The elder teen nodded, unwinding his arms from Atem's waist, choosing to explore the tan skin beneath the younger's shirt.

Atem gritted his teeth, enjoying the sensual touch of his 'thief.'

"I believe we can make this a quick romp if you desire my peacock. I think it's only fair considering how I've ruffled your feathers."

"Stop with the teasing, just get on with it!"

All thoughts of a quickie died in that moment. The front door opened, revealing Yami and Mana.

"Hey guys we're here-" Their words died instantly, mouths open agape, eyes wide. Neither stopped staring, finding the situation amusing and intriguing?

"For the love of Ra, Atem, get a room!"

Akefia grunted, pulled away from Atem. He hated showing affection for his lover in front of others. He glared at Yami and then at Mana.

"We had a room, brat. You know better than barging into someone's apartment like that." He sneered, glaring at Yami. He took a moment and lifted his head in greeting towards Mana. "Hey fan girl. How's the plans working out?"

The brunette grinned and gave Akefia a thumbs up. "All is well thus far. Just waiting around for the lunatics to make a move."

Akefia nodded and headed into the living room, growing bored of standing in the foyer area. Atem motioned for his brother and sister to enter, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Sorry little brother, sorry sister. You know how Ake' is. I cannot resist his charm."

Yami simply rolled his eyes, ignoring the conversation, Mana smiling gleefully. "Of course he is, Atem. He has an insatiable libido."

"Damn straight, fan girl."

Atem and Yami both shook their heads muttering under their breath.

It was odd for the brothers who looked almost identical to have such different tastes in lovers. Neither had any interest in the female population. For Atem he had Akefia, and for Yami… Well Yami had his eye on Yuugi. All the while, Mana was engaged. She and her fiancé lived in Egypt while they visited family in the states at least once a year. Each of the Millennia children had their quirks.

Atem looked around and frowned, glaring at his younger brother. "Where is little Heba?" He asked.

The question was unusual. Yami was rarely without his best friend. Atem found Yuugi's absence odd. Just where was the little one?

Yami shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "He's at his grandpa's house. He'll be back later. His father is in town for a bit. He has not seen Yuugi in over a year or more." He said in distaste. He hated leaving Yuugi alone to deal with this type of thing especially with his bad anxiety spells.

Atem gauged his younger brother's actions, nodding slowly. "The infamous Mr. Mutou whom I have yet to meet. I always thought he was a legend." He smirked, crossing his arms. "Why are you not with Yuugi? Is he not your best friend and love interest?"

Atem's bickering caused the younger male plenty of headaches in the past. Yet, today it seemed to irritate him rather than cause physical pain. Yami leveled his brother with a look that could kill frustration ebbing at his mood.

"Aibou wanted to do this alone. I cannot do everything with him. I may be his best friend but he wanted to confront his father alone. He wanted to prove to his father that his anxiety is not a controlling factor in his everyday interactions."

Atem blinked, confusion evident on his face. "What?"

"He wanted to see his dad alone and prove to him that he does not let his anxiety rule his life."

"Thank you, little brother. I hate your snark and wordy responses."

Mana rolled her eyes at her brothers and mouthed 'brothers.' She walked off heading into the living room.

Akefia simply smirked and gazed at his lover and the brat. He snorted and walked up, wrapping an arm around Atem's shoulders. He gazed at 'the brat' and spoke.

"You still haven't captured that panda of yours yet? I figured you two would be together by now."

Yami stared, confusion filling his mind. His brother noticed this, nudging Akefia with his barefoot.

"Why'd you interrupt our conversation, Ake'?"

"Panda? What the hell is up with that?" Yami asked, ending their bickering.

"That is Akefia's nickname for Yuugi. I told him to stop calling Yuugi squirt. Thus he came up with panda."

"Okay…"

"So you still haven't snatched up that panda of yours?" Akefia interjected.

"No, I have not told Yuugi yet. The timing isn't right. I'm thinking of telling him after his father leaves."

Atem tilted his head to the side, resting it against Akefia's arm. "When is Mr. Mutou returning to Japan?"

"Not sure. Maybe some time next week. Yuugi said he would find out tonight and would tell me then."

"Well, I guess you'll be dealing with a frantic panda when you return home later. Until then, let's head into the dining room and dig into the food. I'm starving!" Atem said, dragging Akefia with him.

Yami followed silently, thinking about Yuugi worriedly. 'I hope everything is okay with them.'

* * *

Yuugi sat frantically in the living room at his mother and grandfather's home. He rubbed his hands together, nerves on edge. He had forgotten to take his medication due to the worry of seeing his father for the first time in ages.

His mother had taken him aside and tried to comfort him. Yet, it was to no avail. She apologized for leading Yori on about Yuugi's supposed relationship. She felt horrible for the trouble she caused. After all, her husband did not condone to same-sex relationships as she and the rest of the family had.

Sugoroku walked into the living room, wiping sweat from his brow. He had just closed the shop after a long boring day. He sat down next to Yuugi and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"How are you doing, my boy? I have not heard from you in a while."

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders and sighed, head bent. "Nothing of interest. Just studying and getting through this semester."

"Well you are doing well I'm sure. What with Yami helping you and all. How are you two doing?"

Yuugi lifted his head, brows raised. "We're fine. He's at his brother's tonight eating dinner. Mana's in town apparently."

The aging man listened to Yuugi, a small smile on his face. His grandson was so naïve at times.

"I meant, how are you and Yami doing?"

"We're fine, nothing of interest."

He wanted to smack some sense into the boy.

"Yuugi, I mean has he finally proposed to you yet?"

The teen groaned, burying his face in his hands. He mumbled and shook his head furiously. After a moment he stopped his futile attempts of venting and spoke.

"No. Nothing has happened with that. Yami doesn't like me like that, Grandpa. I mean, he's just studying and playing video games all the time. He does not have time to date anyone, especially someone like me."

"You're blind to what is right in front of you, my boy. The attraction is present. Both of you like one another. I know for a fact that you do."

Yuugi blushed and sighed. "I don't even know if he's interested in guys."

Sugoroku got up and started to walk off. He turned to look at Yuugi and then spoke offhandedly. "You never know until you ask."

With that said, he walked out of the room, leaving Yuugi alone. That is until a set of footsteps echoed from across the hall. Yuugi sat up, posture rigid. His eyes widened as he heard a soft yet familiar voice speak in Japanese. Amethyst eyes widened as the form of Yori Mutou entered his peripheral.

A man of average height walked into the living room. Spikes of jet black hair were tired back into a sleek ponytail. One type of style Yuugi often did on occasion. He wore a pair of black slacks, a matching blazer, shirt, and a red tie. A pair of square-rimmed glasses perched upon his pert nose, violet eyes dull. He spied his son, a smile gracing his lips. Yuugi's features mirrored his own in every way.

"Yuugi, I am so happy to see you." He said, walking over toward his teenage son. He spoke in accented English, voice hoarse.

The addressed teen stood, gazing up at his father. He smiled faintly, heart thumping heavily in his chest. He swallowed and was pulled into an embrace.

Yuugi pulled away, a smile gracing his lips. His father was being nice and not strict. Something was off…

"You've grown so much, my son. I've missed you."

Although the touching reunion was cut short as Yuugi's mother walked into the room, arms crossed over her chest. "Yori, I believe now is the time to tell him. You have made me wait until you returned."

Yori stared at his wife and nodded. He appeared sullen at this, looking older than he had moments ago.

"What are you both talking about?"

His parents looked at him, neither speaking until Yori broke the silence. "There is a reason I have returned, Yuugi. Other than visiting with you I mean." He looked at Yuugi's mother than then back at his son. "Your mother and I are getting a divorce."

Amethyst eyes widened considerably. Yuugi felt his heart tighten at this truth. He choked, attempting to find the words he needed. "You're what?"

At this time, the teen's mother sat down next to him, pulling him into an embrace. "Yes, we're getting a divorce."

"And.."

Yuugi and his mother looked up, confusion evident. "And what? What else is there to say?" His mother asked.

Yori brushed his bangs back, face void of all emotion. "I want Yuugi to live with me in Japan. That way he can finish school there and eventually take over our business."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Push

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Nine

* * *

Yuugi's entire world shattered at the news of his family splitting up. The separation was there, his mother often depressed because she missed her husband. When had things gotten this bad?

He took in a deep breath, turning his attention away from his father. He held back tears, and attempted to hold his temper in check. He hated how his father wanted him to leave the states. He knew one day this would happen. Yori had always wanted his son to live in Japan and to attend college out there. However, the teen had something to say about that.

His mother stared, worry etched on her face. She sat down next to Yuugi, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. The move was one of maternal instinct, the need to comfort her only child. Although, Yuugi would have none of that.

The small teen ducked away from his mother's touch. His eyes narrowed, arms folded across his chest. He glanced at both of his parents, anger radiating in his amethyst orbs.

"Yuugi?" She tried, worriedly.

"No."

Both looked at their son perplexed. "No?"

The tricolor-haired teen stood up, shaking. His hands tightened into fists. "I am not going to Japan. I refuse."

Yori shook his head in disbelief. "You're going to Japan with me, Yuugi. You will get better tutelage for your studies and help with your… learning disability."

Yuugi's mother, Yuuka frowned, close to tears. She hated how her husband treated their son. Yori always looked down on Yuugi for his Dyslexia and his Anxiety. She knew that her son did not want to leave the states. He had enough problems keeping up with his studies here. He could not handle tough situations and large amounts of stress that often came with Yori's company. Yuugi needed to stay in the states and finish college here with his family and his best friend, Yami.

Yami, that was the number one reason Yuugi would not leave. Yami had been in his life since childhood. They kept one another grounded. They were a package deal. Ship Yuugi off to Japan, Yami would as well.

Yuuka's worry grew as she gazed at the father and son, neither backing down in their argument. Neither wanted to admit defeat.

Yuugi glanced at his mother briefly, eyes shining with unshed tears. He then turned his gaze back onto his father. If looks could kill, Yori would have been pushing daises.

"My disability is not a problem. I am receiving adequate help at my college. Yami also helps me when I need it. There is no reason for me to relocate in the middle of the semester just because you two are divorcing."

Yori barely allowed Yuugi to finish his final sentence. "You are very young. Your love for games and your naivety cause you to appear a lot younger than you truly are. You need to mature and realize that you are no longer in high school. This is the real world, Yuugi."

Yuuka stepped in. She had had enough of this. She stood next to her son, resting her hand on his shoulder. Her violet eyes narrowed, anger evident within their depths.

"Yori, this has gone to far. Yuugi does not want to leave the states. Allow him to stay here and finish up college. He is happy and is doing well with Yami's help. He's doing just fine!"

The middle-aged man laughed sarcastically. "This all goes back to your little friend, doesn't it? Does he dictate everything in your life, Yuugi? Is this why you wish to remain in the states?"

Yuugi looked at his mother and then his father. His eyes were shielded by blond bangs, his eyes glistening in tears. He stood up and grabbed his car keys in silence. He sidestepped past his mother and walked through his grandfather's game shop, spying a look of sadness on his grandfather's face. The angry tone of his father's voice echoed through room. Yuugi chose to ignore it, making his way out the door. He wanted to leave this now.

Footsteps trailed after Yuugi, pounding across the pavement. The teen's anxiety grew, his heart pounding in his chest. Hurriedly, the youngest Mutou opened his car door, only to find his father two feet away.

Neither spoke at first, the tension growing by the second. Yuugi fought with his mind, hoping to choose the best and easiest course of action to negate any confrontation with his father. He cursed silently under his breath, knowing there was nothing he could do. After all, how long could you put off the inevitable?

Yori mumbled something under his breath, running a hand through his disheveled ponytail. He glanced down at his son, a frown marring his features.

"Do not leave without getting this straightened out, young man. I will not allow my only child to walk out and ignore the issues at hand." His arms fell to the sides of his body, anger dissipating. The tension continued to grow. Yori simply stared at his son, waiting for any sort of reaction if any.

Yuugi did not respond at first. He leaned against his car door, mind running through his possible options. After a while he finally spoke, leveling his gaze with the pavement.

"I have nothing to say to you."

Yori gauged his son's void response. This did not sound like his son. "We need to make arrangements for Japan."

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are. I am doing this for your own good, Yuugi. The tutors in Japan can help you with your learning disability and then I can help you learn the tools of the trade for our business."

Yuugi sighed heavily. His father did not listen. "I do not want to leave the states. I want to stay here and finish my education at my current university." He crossed his arms over his chest and leveled his father with a frown. "I am an adult, dad. You cannot force me to move."

With that said, Yuugi stood from his current position, opening the car door. He got into his car, ignoring his protesting father. He slammed the door shut and locked it down. He pulled out of the driveway and took off, leaving his father alone, eyes wide.

Yori simply stood there, speechlessly, staring at his son's departing vehicle. Just what had changed with his usually obedient and shy son?

* * *

Yami had finished eating dinner at Atem's. He yawned, rolling his eyes as he remembered how dinner had been cut short. Akefia had gotten angry at Yami for not making any progress in gaining Yuugi's affections. He forced him out of the apartment along with everyone else after dinner had finished. The Egyptian shuddered at the reasoning for their rushed dinner. Akefia had thrown them out in frustration, deeming it the time of ruffling his peacock's feathers. That remark alone had sent them all scattering. Well all of them except for Mana. She merely giggled and winked at Akefia.

The Millennia family had odd traits. For three children of two archeologists, they were far from normal. Atem the middle child had always been the odd ball. He was an art student, focused upon painting and sculpting. He earned scholarships to their college and worked full-time as a server for extra expenses. Yet, he had his own quirks just as Yami did. Atem was obsessed with turtles. He painted them, sculpted them, and collected turtle-inspired trinkets.

Then there was Yami. The youngest child in such an exotic family. Named Atemu at birth, he had disliked his name since childhood. He was the smart one of the bunch, spending his time reading and playing video games. His passion for games rivaled that of his crush's. The jokes of his and Yuugi's "engagement" always brought out a cute pun. Since Yuugi's name meant 'game' in Japanese, the Millennia family often referred to Yuugi as Yami's favorite game. The only game he could not defeat.

And last but not least, Mana. She is the eldest of the children. She had graduated college and studied different elements of Psychology and Sociology. Bubbly and somewhat of a fan girl for boy-boy romance, she lived to keep herself entertained by picking on her younger brothers. She only visits her family in the states once or twice a year, spending the remainder of her time back in Egypt with her fiancé, Mahad.

Yami had always been fairly spoiled when it came to anything he desired. As the youngest he had gotten almost anything he wanted. Yet, he could not gain the one thing he wanted more than life itself. He wanted Yuugi Mutou as his lover. It had taken a while, but he knew deep down that Yuugi was the only one for him and now he knew of his friend's orientation, things were a hell of a lot easier.

'I wish I could just tell Aibou how I feel.' He thought, walking back to his apartment. Atem lived not far from his own place, thus allowing him to walk. He had yet to gain a license, something he cared little about. Yami hated his fears, but driving was one of his biggest fears that only Yuugi and his family knew of. Due to this, he relied heavily on his brother and Yuugi for rides around town. His pride would suffer greatly if the news ever became public knowledge.

Sighing, the teen continued his trek across the streets, finding his apartments. He walked up the stairs and stood in front of his apartment, yawning. It had been a long day. Their midterms had just taken place, leaving both himself and even Yuugi exhausted from long nights of studying.

Yuugi… His thoughts instantly fell upon his best friend. He had not heard a word from his Aibou in over four hours. This worried him. Yuugi usually texted him constantly whenever he was away from him, especially during stressful situations such as the one he was currently facing. The petite teen's anxiety always flared whenever his father returned home for visits. Their relationship had been strained since his childhood. There was little Yami could do for Yuugi whenever the teen's father returned from Japan. Yori disliked Yami and Yami disliked Yori. It had always been this way.

'Aibou, just what is going on with you? Is your father bothering you?' Yami thought, unlocking the door to his shared apartment. Yawning, he entered and threw his keys on the coffee table, running a hand through his unruly hair. He turned towards Yuugi's room, seeing the light on. Loud music pulsated through the teen's bedroom, causing the elder teen to worry.

The small gamer never listened to music that loud unless something was bothering him. Yuugi always drowned out his "sorrows" with music. Odd as it appeared, the maneuver helped Yuugi through his toughest times.

This led Yami to believe the worst. Something had happened. He knocked on Yuugi's door. He waited a few moments, hearing the music lower in volume and the teen's small feet shuffling across the carpet. The door opened with a click. Gratefully the Egyptian entered Yuugi's bedroom. His eyes widened at the sight of a six pack of beer sitting on the floor by the teen's bed.

"Aibou, where and why do you have beer in here?"

Yuugi sat down on the bed. He avoided the question, choosing to stare at the carpet. He sighed heavily and took a swig of beer from the bottle in hand.

He sat the now empty bottle on his nightstand, taking this time to speak.

"Jou brought it by for me. He stole it from your cousin. I needed something to take my mind off what happened tonight."

Yami looked taken back, crimson eyes wide. He could not imagine his cousin drinking beer, much less having it in his possession. However, Yuugi's statement changed the course of his mind's interest. Worriedly he sat down next to his best friend, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"Aibou, what happened?"

"Well, everything was fine. I visited with mom and grandpa for a while, picked up a few more things I needed from my old room, and then "he" finally arrived."

"Charming as he usually is?"

Yuugi smiled briefly, enjoying his friend's sarcasm. "He barely walks in and says hello and then drops the bomb that he and my mother are divorcing."

"Oh, Yuugi. I'm sorry-"

Yuugi interrupted his friend, holding up his hand. "I had a feeling that would eventually happen. After all, with how often he is away I'm surprised it did not happen sooner. Although, there is more to it. He says I am moving back to Japan with him."

"He is making you move to Japan? He cannot do that!"

Yuugi looked at his friend and nodded. "That's what I told him. I'm not a child. He cannot force me to move. All me wants me to do is take classes over there and then graduate and run his company once he retires."

"Do you want to run his company, Aibou? I know we have talked about this in the past but have you changed your mind about that?"

"No, I told him I did not want to go. He did not listen. Mom tried to help but you know how that went." Yuugi frowned and rested his head against Yami's chest. "Besides, there is nothing for me in Japan. I may be surrounded by a different culture and people who speak my "native" language, but it's not the same."

"You grew up here, Aibou. Everything here is a part of your life. But you could always pick up and start over in Japan if you desired. But I am glad you're not leaving."

Yuugi smiled at this comment. He pulled away from Yami and looked deeply into those crimson eyes he adored.

"And why is that?"

"What?"

"Why are you so happy that I am staying here in the states with you?"

Yami looked at Yuugi, brows raised. He rolled his eyes and poked Yuugi's small nose. "Because you are my best friend, Aibou."

"Is that all I am to you?"

The question was simple. Yet, it caught Yami off guard. What did Yuugi mean by that? Of course he meant the world to him. Although, he could not find the words to describe how important the little one was to him.

"What do you mean, Yuugi?"

The smaller of the two blushed, and looked away, finding the wall interesting. He coughed lightly and then looked back at Yami, eyes shining.

"You are my best friend, Yami. But you are more than that. You're the most important person in my life."

The Egyptian could only stare as his best friend leveled their eyes together. His Aibou only inches away from him. Everything froze as Yuugi closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in union. Yami's senses ran wild, eyes closing as the kiss progressed. Yuugi shyly took control of the kiss, finding entry into his friend's mouth. He explored the vast depths of the other teen's mouth. Yami tasted of caramel and honey and even chocolate. The taste drove his senses wild, causing him to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met, shyly touching. They fought in a duel of dominance, neither giving up until Yami finally won the battle. He smirked into the kiss and drew the battle into Yuugi's own supple mouth.

Everything was happening all too quickly. The kiss was that of a dream, an enigma. Yuugi tasted of vanilla and strawberries. The taste was succulent and wonderful. His mind buzzed with a high. Yuugi was everything and more in this kiss. The need for air took form, causing both teens to pull away, saliva dribbling down their lips. They panted, catching their breath. Neither spoke, simply staring at one another with a blush. Yami eyed his friend and spoke softly.

"How long have you been holding that back?"

Yuugi looked at Yami and crossed his arms over his chest, fighting back a blush. "For a while now. I just didn't know if you were into guys or not." He smiled and continued. "And you?"

"What?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "How long have you wanted to do that?"

Yami looked away and mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, I did not catch that."

Crimson met amethyst. "Since sophomore year. I have wanted you from afar for that long."

Yuugi blushed at that, disbelief fluttering through his mind. The truth of Yami's adoration for him appeared wrong. But it was not.

"So where do we go from here?"

Yuugi looked at Yami and tilted his head to the side.

"What?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"Wherever we want, Yami. For once this is about us and only us."

The elder teen nodded and smiled at Yuugi. Things had changed in a matter of moments. Their friendship would never be the same. Could they both risk it to give a relationship a try?

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews!


	10. Neutral Ground

_What The Hell?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

A kiss and a confession. These two components changed everything in a matter of moments. Best friends since childhood, their affection evolved into something more. Love grew and brought together two young adults.

The entire situation at hand confused and excited Yami. He had always wanted a relationship with Yuugi despite his fear of accepting the truth behind his desire. Yuugi had always been there for him and never judged him as others had. Obsessed with games of all types, neither could defeat the other without a great deal of strategy and effort. Both held the top scores in their games and neither admitted defeat. Yet, even after all the years in their friendship, Yami had yet to defeat his favorite game in existence, Yuugi. Both teens shared a passion for an old card game known as "Duel Monsters." Each had their own strategy and style of 'dueling.' Yami relied heavily on his 'god cards' and powering them up along with his magicians. All the while, Yuugi had his own unique approach by using childish monsters that evolved into stronger beings as the game progressed. Each style fit their personality and it was because of this game that they had become friends in the first place.

Yuugi's confession caught the Egyptian off guard, causing him to wonder if he should give in and date his best friend. If their relationship somehow hit a 'dead end' would they still be friends? Fear and worry clouded Yami's judgment. The risks were there, and both teens admitted their feelings for one another. Was it worth the risk?

'What happens if we lose our friendship if our relationship ends? I do not think I can handle losing Yuugi. He's everything to me.' Yami thought, worry growing within his heavy heart. His Aibou was resting in his lap, head buried into his chest. Yuugi had fallen asleep, stress and anxiety taking a toll on his already exhausted form.

The Egyptian teen smiled at the still form of his love interest. He brushed a few stray blond bangs behind the teen's ear, happiness replacing the elder teen's worry. He sighed softly, basking in the comfort and warmth that Yuugi exuded. This moment was perfect. He never wanted it to end. Everything was frozen in time, minus this exact moment with Yuugi. Nothing mattered more than the person in his lap.

Though reality would crash down hard upon them, causing both to think about the truth of their newfound feelings for one another. Was it really worth the risk?

Yami leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yuugi's forehead, a blush dusting his cheeks. He leaned back against the headboard of the bed, closing his eyes.

This was paradise. Reality could wait.

* * *

The soft sounds of a cell phone ringing echoed through the room. Two figures were spooned together on the bed, sleeping soundly. Rays of sunlight peeked in through the blinds, lightening up the darkened room. Yuugi groaned, hearing his cell phone ring continuously. He opened his eyes, allowing his vision to adjust to the waking world. After a few minutes, he surveyed his surroundings wondering what had happened. He looked down and saw the stray empty beer bottles mingling on the floor. He sighed heavily, yawning. Reality returned to him at the sight of the bottles. His father's demands, the impending divorce, and of course his spoken truth to Yami.

Yuugi sat up fully, rubbing his eyes sleepily. His mind buzzed with activity and dull pain. Never a heavy drinker, he felt the effects of a small hangover settling in.

'I'll definitely stay away from alcohol for a while.' He thought, turning his attention to the still form on his bed. A smile graced his lips as he spied Yami's sleeping body. He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the Egyptian's cheek. A blush formed on his cheeks at his action.

Never in a million years had he expected himself to fall for his best friend. The mere thought of falling for someone as close to him as Yami made his head spin. Yami knew more about him than even his family. The Egyptian had always been there for him during his darkest times, especially during his diagnosis' of anxiety and Dyslexia. The Mutou family had taken the news hard, worried for their youngest family member.

Yuuka Mutou and Yori Mutou were worried for his development and advancement in education and even social situations. Yori tried to help in any form he could. However, living in another country proved difficult on his attempts of consoling his son and even his small family.

All the while, Yami alongside Yuugi's grandfather, Sugoroku stood by the small teen and supported him through his toughest times. Neither teen nor man gave up on Yuugi. Due to their support, he made it through school and even managed to become social with others outside of his family and Yami.

It was because of this that Yuugi found himself enamored with Yami. He had never given up on his best friend. During his worst times, he was there, supporting and comforting in his confident nature. Atemu "Yami" Millennia was his pillar of strength.

'Which makes this even harder. We feel the same for one another. My father's intervention in my life helped with my confession. But is the risk worth it? Could Yami and I have a stable relationship and remain friends if it fails?'

Anxiety bubbled to life, heart rate increasing. Yuugi breathed in heavily, attempting to calm his heavy heart. These worries would not end. He needed to talk with Yami and see where they would go from here.

By now the teen's cell phone had stopped ringing, the bright screen of the iPhone littered with notifications of missed calls, text messages, and even a few voice mails.

Curiously Yuugi picked up his phone, pulling the charger cord from the phone's port. Silently he sifted through the messages finding missed calls from his mother/grandfather, and a voice mail from his father. The texts were old, some unread and some unwanted. Jou had texted him continuously through the time he had claimed the alcohol the night previously. The blond did not want his friend to binge drink over his sadness.

Once finished, Yuugi set the iPhone onto his nightstand, taking this time to stand on wobbly feet, stretching out his arms over his head. His back popped as he yawned once more. He headed into the bathroom, readying himself for a long day.

After all, it would be a challenging and life altering day.

* * *

Yami awoke sometime later. He sat up and stretched the kinks from his back. He yawned loudly, rubbing his crimson eyes. He jumped, startled, not recognizing the room. After the previous night events coursed through his mind, he smiled, feeling somewhat elated.

Yuugi returned his feelings. This truth brought about great happiness. He had not felt this elated since high school graduation. His jealousy towards Atem and Akefia's relationship no longer mattered. He would have his own relationship if Yuugi desired it.

He knew he and Yuugi needed to discuss this new-found love interest in one another. Could they start a serious relationship and keep their friendship intact? The questions were mind jumbling. The Egyptian simply wanted answers, and he wanted them soon. After all, this adolescent wanted to hold and kiss Yuugi and call him his lover.

'I sound like one of those damn boy love novels of Mana's. What has gotten into me?'

Yami crept out of Yuugi's bed, walking out of the room quietly. He walked into the living room, spying the small form of his love interest. He smiled at the sight of Yuugi, curled up on the couch, stuffed panda held tightly within his grasp. The small teen looked adorable.

Yami cleared his throat, amethyst eyes locking onto his crimson. Yuugi blushed heavily. He set the panda in his lap, motioning for Yami to join him.

"Aibou, what are you doing up this early?" He asked, sitting down next to his partner on the couch.

Yuugi looked at him sideways and shrugged his small shoulders. "Headache and worry."

Brows rose in worry. Yami gently lifted Yuugi, earning a squawk from the smaller teen. He set the teen in his lap, chuckling at his favorite game's red face.

"Why did you do?"

"Because I wanted to hold you close, Aibou. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Yuugi made a movement, wanting to protest. However, his actions died within moments, worry overriding everything.

"Yami can I talk to you about us?"

So it was beginning already.

"I think we need to, Yuugi. Things are different now. We're not just friends anymore."

Yuugi looked up at Yami, brows furrowed. "Yeah, that's the problem."

"You only want to be friends?"

The smaller shook his head. "I want a relationship with you. But, I'm afraid that if we broke up, we would lose our friendship."

The elder of the two sighed, a sad smile creeping upon his face. "Aibou, that is a risk that everyone must take. If friends did not give a relationship a try, then there is always that doubt. We have known each other since childhood. We have the same interests and we have not fought but once or twice in our entire lives."

By now Yuugi's face had become beet red. He buried his face into Yami's chest. "Is the risk worth it? I cannot handle a life without you, Yami. You keep me grounded."

At this point, the talk had escalated into a teary show. Yami ran his fingers through Yuugi's tricolor hair.

"It's whatever you want, Yuugi. I want to date you. I've always wanted you from afar." He frowned a bit, gazing at the petite gamer sadly. "If you do not want to take the risk then I'm here as your friend. Nothing will have changed."

Yuugi pulled Yami into a slow and sensual kiss. He guided Yami into the dominant role, savoring the taste of his friend's delectable mouth. They parted moments later, saliva dripping from their rosy lips. Tears cascaded down Yuugi's cheeks as he fought to hide them. He wiped at his eyes furiously, struggling to finding his voice.

"It's hard to choose, but for now let's take it slow. There are too many things going on right now that can complicate things between us. For now, we're on neutral grounds. And if you still want me after this entire mess ends, I'm here."

Yami took in the information, his heart breaking at the comment. He nodded briefly, leaning down to embrace Yuugi.

"If that is what you desire, then I shall wait for you."

In a matter of moments a truce was found. Neutral grounds were better than none at all.

The duo was cut off by the shrill ring of a cell phone. Yuugi took out his phone reading the caller ID. He groaned and excused himself from the living room. Yami watched as his love interest answered the phone in fast-paced Japanese. The root of Yuugi's problems began to grow. Yori had intervened in Yuugi's life again. He wanted to keep a close watch on his roommate. However, he knew deep down that Yuugi needed to do this alone. After all, setting a neutral truce between a budding relationship meant just that.

* * *

"Little Heba confessed his love for you?"

Yami nodded, sipping absently on his diet soda. He set it down on the table and looked at his elder brother.

"Yes, but it's complicated."

Atem tilted his head to the side, surveying his younger siblings sullen form. He leaned against the booth and tapped his foot on the linoleum flooring. "What is complicated about accepting the love of your best friend who you have been infatuated with since sophomore year in high school, Yami?"

Said teen's eyes widened. "How the hell did you know that?"

Crimson eyes glittered. "You wrote yours and Yuugi's names in your journal countless times. That and you muttered that in your sleep all the time."

Atem and Yami had shared a room growing up. They annoyed the hell out of one another. Be it with turtles or Egyptian history books, both boys knew how to annoy the other. Yami kept a journal and hid it away from everyone, including Yuugi. It appeared Atem had gotten a hold of it.

"You read my journal? How the hell did you get a hold of it?"

Atem smirked and wagged an index finger in front of the other teen's face. "Tell me what you did with Citrus and I'll tell you."

"That stupid stuffed turtle of yours? You're still butt hurt over that stupid toy?"

Atem crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the younger teen.

"He was my favorite toy as a kid. I want him back. I know he's still around. You're not devious enough to destroy it. Not unless you want Yuugi to read your little diary."

"It's a journal, damn it! Your stupid turtle is still in one piece, Atem. Get over it. What would Akefia say if he saw you whining over your stuffed turtle doll?"

"Don't worry about that, Yami. Besides, you know Ake' has a liking for animals. He nicknames his favorite people after animals since he has a bad memory."

Yami took another swig of his soda, rolling his eyes. He finished off the caffeinated beverage and set the empty glass down.

"He calls me brat all the time. How the hell is that nicknaming me after an animal."

Atem chuckled adjusting his apron. "As I said, he nicknames his _favorite_ people after animals. You are just a special case, kiddo."

"Whatever. Let us get to the point of this conversation."

"Alright, kiddo. So tell me, where is your boy toy or should I say little game at?"

Yami sighed and stirred his straw in his empty glass. "He's dealing with his father again. His father wants him to move to Japan and his parents are divorcing." He paused and pushed his glass to the side. "That and we're not dating yet."

By this point and time, Atem had taken a seat across from his brother, gazing at him sadly. "What? Why not?"

"Yuugi wants to get through the problems at hand with his family before we date. He does not want anything to complicate it further."

"Sounds smart. He wants to make sure his family issues are out of the way before he focuses on the budding relationship between you both."

"Atem you are beginning to sound like Mana."

Atem shrugged and then stood up. "Well, she is our sister. It happens." He looked up and noticed a few people standing in the entryway.

"I'll be back!"

Yami rolled his eyes at his brother. He simply sat there, rethinking the conversation with Yuugi. Even with their confessions, things appeared complicated. Why was everything complicated after high school?

'At least Yuugi did not reject the idea of a relationship. He just needs time to adjust and fix his priorities.'

Yami decided he would wait, and let nature take its course.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews!_


	11. Harder to Breathe

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Eleven

* * *

This moment was unlike anything he had prepared for. His anxiety had never been this irritated, heart pounding within his chest and ears, breathing irregular. Fear grew by the second as time ticked away for the impending conversation that would make or break him.

Yuugi attempted to remain calm, taking small breaths, ignoring the thumping of his heartbeat in his ears, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He sat quietly, looking around. He spied his grandfather and mother only three feet away, seated on the couch adjacent to the loveseat he currently occupied.

Yuuka and Sugoroku surveyed Yuugi's rigid posture and labored breathing. Their hearts went out to the teen. Yori had always been harsh on his son, wanting nothing but the best for him. Yet, the teen had his limits and it seemed that Yuugi had hit rock bottom. He struggled with enough emotionally and mentally. Dealing with his meddling father only added further stress upon his already stressful life. Deep down both adults feared for Yuugi's wellbeing and the outcome of this situation with Yori. Neither wanted the teen to leave the states. Leaving would only cause further issues with Yuugi's anxiety, etc. Yami kept the small teen in line and often helped keep his anxiety in check. Without his anchor, Yuugi could not live happily.

Since Yuugi had arrived, both Yuuka and Sugoroku noticed the change in the teen's demeanor. He seemed different. The change was small but enough for them to take notice. Yori had left for a while, needing to 'relax' before confronting his son over this issue. He was due to talk with Yuugi soon. However, this left the small teen alone with his mother and grandfather for the time being.

Yuuka took this time to study her only child's face. Yuugi's face held a look of worry and guilt? She raised a brow, and cleared her throat, gaining the boy's attention.

"Yuugi, is there something you wish to tell us?"

Said teen blinked, face reddening. He nodded silently, twiddling his thumbs. "I do. I just…. With this whole thing with dad and the divorce… I didn't want to anger you guys…"

Sugoroku took this time to frown at Yuugi. He got up and then sat down next to his grandson. He took one of Yuugi's hands into his own and squeezed it.

"Yuugi, despite the problems at hand, we are here for you. We always have been. You can tell us anything, especially me." He stressed, smiling at the teen.

The young man nodded, sighing heavily. He gazed at his grandfather and then his mother, eyes half-lidded. "If you say so."

"Go on, Yuugi, tell us."

"Well, I've decided that I am bisexual." He paused and then continued. "And you know the jokes you always tease Yami and I about?"

Both adults merely nodded as he continued.

"Well, Yami and I have talked about it and have decided to give dating a try once this situation with dad is all said and done."

The petite teen waited for the yelling, but it never came. His mother and grandfather simply smiled and then laughed lightly. Startled, Yuugi looked up at his family, brows knitted in confusion.

"Why are you smiling and laughing at me? I figured you both would be angry."

"Yuugi, why would we be angry? We figured this would happen. With how close you both are, it only makes sense for you both to date. Besides, we only want you to be happy." Yuuka said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, we have been waiting for this to happen for ages, my boy." Sugoroku added, chuckling. He ruffled his grandson's hair, smiling. "Congratulations. You've found yourself a keeper."

Yuuka nodded in agreement. "Yes, congratulations are in order." She got up and hugged her son. All the while, Yuugi merely sat there dumbfounded. How the hell had it been this easy?

Noticing her son's distant stare, the boy's mother frowned, waving a hand in front of his face. "Yuugi? What's wrong?"

Amethyst eyes blinked once, then twice. His vision came back into focus. Yuugi frowned at his mother and sighed. "I'm worried about dad's reaction to this news."

At the mention of her estranged husband, Yuuka's eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her young son. "Yuugi, do not worry about him. Let us handle him."

"That doesn't help the problems concerning Japan. He still wants me to live overseas with him."

"You have a valid excuse now. You do not want to leave your boyfriend behind. You're happy and he keeps you in line." Yuuka stressed. She frowned and shook her head. "I wish your father gave Yami a chance. That boy is a gentlemen and a sweetheart."

"Your mother is right, Yuugi. Your father's opinion means nothing. You're a legal adult now. He cannot do anything to you for loving someone of the same gender." Sugoroku added.

Yuugi sighed, massaging his temples. "Yami is one of a kind. He's so different from everyone else. He's not like anyone I've ever met. I mean how many people wear that much leather year around?"

The comment lightened the mood, causing all three occupants of the living room to laugh. Yuugi felt a weight lift from his shoulders, some of the pressure easing off his bubbling anxiety. His family and Yami always knew how to calm him. Yet, he knew that his father did control one thing of his.

"If Dad disapproves of Yami and I, he will stop paying tuition for school. If that happens, I don't know what I'll do." He sighed heavily once more and looked at his mother and grandfather. "I cannot get any scholarships or financial aid. What will I do?"

Both relatives frowned, feeling the anguish of the youngest Mutou. Yuuka sat down opposite of Yuugi, drawing him into an embrace. She pulled away and smiled determinedly at him.

"Yuugi, do not worry about that. We will get you through school. Do not worry about that. I will make sure you finish up school and gain the education you deserve."

"We'll make sure of it, my boy. Do not worry about your father." Sugoroku added, giving Yuugi's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The teen smiled at his relatives and nodded. "Thank you. Without you guys I don't know where I would be right now. I'll try not to stress out over this thing with Dad."

"That's my boy." They both ruffled Yuugi's hair affectionately.

Yuuka put her hands on her hips and smiled at Yuugi. "So when will you be bringing Yami over here for an official meeting of us, hmm?"

He looked up at his mother, brows knitted in confusion. "You already know him. What's the point?"

"We know him as your 'friend.' It's time to meet him as your boyfriend."

Sugoroku rolled his eyes at Yuuka. "Give the boy a break."

Yuugi threw a grateful look at his grandfather and mouthed a 'thank you.'

The conversation was cut short by that of the doorbell ringing. The three stared at one another, surprised.

Yuuka walked out of the room and answered the door. After a few minutes she reentered the living room, Yori trailing behind her silently.

Sugoroku and Yuuka left the room, leaving Yuugi alone with his father. Neither spoke at first, both simply staring at one another. Yori finally broke the icy silence, gazing at Yuugi expectantly.

"Well, have you decided to rethink my offer?"

The teen nodded nervously. "I have and my decision is still the same."

Yori groaned, sitting on the arm of the couch. He frowned at his son and fiddled with the collar of his shirt. "Why do you want to stay here, Yuugi? I am offering you a chance of a lifetime to become rich and successful and a chance to gain a better education."

"That's not enough for me, Dad. Japan may have better colleges and a chance for me to have a successful career in the future. But there are things it cannot offer for me in the long run."

Yori's eyes narrowed. He stood up, walking over towards his son. "What is it, then? What does Domino offer that Japan does not?"

Yuugi thought about his response carefully. He did not wish to offend the man further. He breathed in deeply, chewing on his bottom lip.

"A lot. The people who have supported me and helped me through my struggles with anxiety and dyslexia, and of course, the one I love."

The statement took Yori by surprise. To this day, he felt horrible for the way he treated his only child. After Yuugi's diagnosis' of anxiety and dyslexia he backed away, unable to handle the problems the boy faced. During the darkest hour in the teen's life, he left him high and dry and he felt horrible for his actions.

'You cannot change the past.' He thought dryly.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. You know I've only wanted the best for you. If I could change the past, I would. I hated leaving you to pick up the pieces after you were diagnosed with those issues." He looked at his son apologetically.

Yuugi sat there, stunned. Listening to an apology, from his father no less! The man had never apologized for anything in his life. The feelings that coursed through him were unexplainable. He was speechless.

"The past cannot change. You've said it yourself. We all make mistakes, Dad. Take it from me, I should know."

Yori simply nodded, his brows rising in curiosity. "And who is this love you have spoken of? I thought you were not involved with anyone right now? Your mother told me that you did not have a girlfriend."

A blush dusted itself across Yuugi's pale face. He looked at the floor, finding it of great interest.

"Yuugi?"

"Well… I do not have a girlfriend. It's a bit complicated."

"Is she involved with someone else? Is it Yami?"

Yuugi's gaze met his father. His eyes widened, face losing all color. "What about Yami?"

"So I was correct."

"What?"

Yori took his seat on the arm of the couch once again. He crossed his arms and looked at Yuugi, gauging the teen's reactions.

"You are involved with that boy, Yami." He closed his eyes. "You have never been good at lying, kiddo."

"And if I was involved in a relationship with Yami?"

"What can I do to stop you, Yuugi? You're a legal adult. You do not live here anymore and you're in school making good grades with his help. He helps keep your anxiety at bay and he helps you study. I may not like him as a person but he does help you in some form." He yawned, and continued. "If you want to remain here with him, I cannot stop you. I merely wanted to offer you an easier life in the future. But if you remain with him, I will not and cannot help you anymore. I do not approve of that boy, no matter how long you two have been friends."

The lecture stung, leaving Yuugi vulnerable. His father abandoned him. He did not approve of Yami and thus left his son for that very reason.

Yuugi wiped his teary eyes, avoiding his father. He sniffed and fought against his sadness. He hated showing weakness in front of his father.

"So you're disowning me because of Yami? You just said he is a good influence on me. How can you do that?"

Yori stood from his position on the couch, fixing his jacket. He looked at Yuugi and spoke once more. "You're my son and I will always love you. However, if you continue to stay with this Yami, I cannot approve of your relationship with him. I accept that you are gay, but I do not trust him. Unless he can change my mind this is it. We'll keep in touch."

Before Yuugi could fathom a response, Yori had walked out of the house, leaving the teen alone and confused.

He had just lost and gained many things in that moment. His problems concerning Japan had disappeared, and he gained further issues with Yori. Issues with his father never ended. Even when one issue was destroyed, another took its place.

Yuugi shook his head and left the house, bidding farewell to his mother and grandfather. He needed to go home and see the one person who could make everything normal again.

* * *

Yami sat on the couch, flipping through various channels. He groaned, bored out of his mind. The Playstation Network was down, he watched all the seasons of House MD, and he missed Yuugi terribly.

Worry and uneasiness had set in, leaving him a wreck. Yuugi had been gone for three hours and he had not text or called him during that time. Their relationship had yet to start, and the conversation had ended abruptly. All he wanted was to hold and speak with his soon-to-be boyfriend.

The front door opened, slamming as Yuugi walked in, upset. Crimson eyes locked onto amethyst. Neither teen spoke, their bodies moving on their own accord.

Yami stood in front of Yuugi, worriedly. "Aibou?"

Yuugi sniffed, holding back tears. "Yami it is….."

"It's what, Yuugi?"

The smaller of the two fisted his hands together. "I'm not going to Japan. It's settled for now. He will not bother me about it again."

Yami stared at Yuugi, raising a brow. "He gave up that easily? What changed his mind?"

Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami and buried his face into his chest. He mumbled incoherently.

"What?"

The smaller teen pulled away and replied quietly. "He does not approve of our relationship. He left and that's that."

"Aibou, that's horrible. Why didn't you stop him? We don't have to be together. Your relationship with him is far more important."

Yuugi looked up at Yami and shook his head. "No it's not. We have always had a strained relationship. You are more important to me, Yami. You know that."

"But Aibou…" Yuugi silenced his love interest with a kiss, ending the conversation instantly.

Yami pulled Yuugi closer toward him, resting the teen's head in his hand. They broke apart, saliva sticking to their lips. He brushed Yuugi's bangs behind one ear and smiled at his little one.

"I'm still here for you, Yuugi. Don't forget that. We'll take this as slow as you wish. I do not want to lose you."

Yuugi smiled gratefully and nuzzled his face into Yami's chest. "You are already mine. We will have to take this slow though. It is a big change."

"Anything for you, little one."

They held one another for a while, neither ready to face reality. Yuugi enjoyed his moment with Yami, happy for the first time since his father showed up again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Conquering Fear

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Twelve

* * *

"You guys are officially together now? Well it's about damn time, Yug'!" An overexcited Jou exclaimed, smiling brightly at his 'best friend.' "I was beginning to think you two would neva get together."

Yuugi half-smiled at his friend, shoulders slumped. He was still having a hard time dealing with the repercussions of his decision to stay with Yami. The lack of enthusiasm on his part was noticed, causing the blond to cease in his teasing.

"Yug' what's wrong? You don't sound all that happy about baggin' that man of yours."

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders and gazed at his drink with a lone sigh. "I am, Jou. I just… The way my father disowned me for our relationship has me in shock. I chose Yami over my father's approval."

"Your father's a homophobe?"

The small teen shook his head, taking a sip of his watered-down orange soda. "He does not mind my orientation. He does not approve of my relationship with Yami. He's always hated him, and vice versa."

"Why?"

"Hell that I know, Jou. It's been that way for years now. But it's really weird right now. My father called me last night and told me he's going to continue to pay for my schooling and my apartment. However, I'm responsible for my car, food, etc. So I'll have to get a job."

Jou looked at his friend sadly. "You have to get a job? But what about your schoolwork? You have a hard time keeping up with your classes without a job."

Yuugi looked up from his soda, bangs covering his eyes. "It'll be part-time of course. I'm sure there is a business around here that will be willing to work with my schedule. If Atem can manage it, then I can."

"I hope you're right, Yug'. What does Yams have to say about this?"

"He says he'll support me and help me in any way he can. He thinks I should get a restaurant job, says they are the most flexible with scheduling."

Atem walked over to Yuugi and Jou's table, wiping sweat from his brow. "Sorry about that, guys. I just had my ass handed to me. That rush was unexpected."

The duo looked up at Atem nodding in understanding. "It's alright, man. Don't worry about it." Yuugi said. "Why are you the only server here today?"

The elder of the three sighed, fiddling with the ties of his apron. "Three people quit this past week and two are on vacation. The boss is making me take up the slack. We really need some extra help around here."

Jou kicked Yuugi's foot under the table, earning a glare and a shout of surprise from the small teen. Yuugi rolled his eyes and looked at the blond. "What was that for?"

Jou sighed and then motioned towards Atem. "You need a job and Atem needs someone here to help him take up the slack. See where I'm going with this?"

Atem crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at the blond in distaste. "Mutt, I cannot hire anyone for this restaurant as I do not own it." He turned his attention to Yuugi and winked. "However, seeing as how you're my kid brother's boyfriend, little Heba, I'll see if I can get you a job here."

"Really? You think they'd hire me?"

Atem nodded and leaned his weight against the pole supporting the booth. "Of course. You're a good kid and you're a student. They're pretty flexible with our schedules and school. Let me go and get ya an application and talk to the general manager. I have a feeling that you will be serving in no time."

The tricolor-haired teen walked off, leaving the blond and the petite teen to themselves. Yet, at that moment reality stuck Yuugi once he realized that he would be dealing with the general public. He was not a people person as his anxiety often made it worse.

Jou noticed Yuugi's worried expression. He raised a brow and tapped his friend on the arm, hoping to gain his attention.

"Yug' you okay, man?"

"….."

"Yug' answer me! I'm getting worried here, man!"

Yuugi's head snapped up, eyes wide. He looked at his friend and then at the drink in front of him. "The realization of what I'll be doing if I'm hired kicked in, Jou. I'm horrible with people! I get all nervous and socially awkward."

Jou rolled his eyes and snorted at his friend. "Yug' ya need to have more confidence in yourself like Yams and I do. You're betta with people than ya would believe. You made friends with me and ya snagged Yami. Tell me how that makes ya bad with people?"

Yuugi didn't buy it. He knew Jou wanted to cheer him up. However, with all the problems swimming through his mind it helped little. He frowned at his friend.

"Jou, I know you're just trying to cheer me up, and I really appreciate it, but with all the crap going on with my dad and such, it's not helping."

The blond nodded in understanding and blew his bangs out of his face. He winked at Yuugi and gave a small smile. "It's alright, Yug'. I know how it can be with dads. Trust me, I haven't spoken to mine in a long time. We don't see eye-to-eye like you and your old man." He stood up and set some money on the table. "Just know that I'm here for ya man, and I'm only a phone call away." He paused and then continued, giving a thumbs up. "Good luck on getting a job here, Yuugi. I know you can do it." With that said, the blond left the teen by himself, stuck with the fear of overcoming the issues his anxiety intensifies.

Atem walked back over, an application in hand. "Jou leave already?"

Yuugi looked up at his boyfriend's older brother. "Yeah, he had to head off to the library I think."

Atem looked at the smaller teen in disbelief before he shook his head and set the application on the table. "Well, here is an application and my boss says he'll talk with you after you finish it up. I'm pretty sure you'll have a job after this, Heba." He smiled, pearly-white teeth gleaming.

Yuugi looked skeptically at the application and then at Atem. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a pen, ready to fill out the application.

"If you say so, Atem. We'll see how your boss feels about me after my issues with anxiety come into play."

Atem sat down opposite of Yuugi and patted the younger man's hand with his own. "I have already spoken with him on your behalf, Yuugi. Your going to be fine. He says he will help you get accustomed to serving and if that doesn't work out, you can always become a host."

Atem's encouragement seemed to shed some light on the petite teen's worry. Yuugi simply smiled and began to fill out the application, confidence back in place.

"Thanks, Atem."

"Anything for you, little Heba."

*PAGE BREAK*

Without Yuugi around, Yami felt alone. He had received a call from his boyfriend, finding that the teen had gotten a job at Casa Del Sol. The news brought a smile to Yami's face. Yuugi needed this job to help him not only with funds but also for his self-esteem, confidence, and anxiety. The news was good, but this left a problem for the spiky-haired-teen. Without Yuugi or his brother around, the teen had no form of transportation.

Yami had never gotten his license for many reasons. He loathed driving cars, and he hated driving in general due to wrecks he had been in as a child. Yet, it was only with automobiles that he hated driving. Yami had a fascination with motorcycles. He wanted to own one and he vowed to do just that. His cousin had bet against him ever getting his license. The bet stated that if Yami ever received his license he would get a motorcycle. . The bet had been around since their childhood. Atem always gave Yami hell for this, knowing that Seto was right. Yami would never go through with it. How wrong they were. Oh how wrong they were.

Yami smirked to himself, clutching a piece of paper. He called up his cousin, ready to set things straight.

"It's time to settle this bet and claim the prize that is rightfully mine."

*Page Break*

Seto Kaiba was all business. He had little time for fun or bullshittery. He coined the term after a particularly long and drawn out fight with his lover, Jou. At age 21, the man held little desire for relaxation or fun. He simply lived for his work and his lover. Getting through college was a piece of cake. He graduated from high school early, the top of his class. He moved around, expanding his newly acquired company. His father, Yami's uncle, had died shortly after his graduation, leaving him the sole heir to Kaiba Corporation. Highly intelligent, the man took over, making a name for himself.

He had a soft spot for his cousins, especially the youngest, Yami. He and Yami had been rivals since their childhood. He made bets against him and he often won. Yet, he knew there was only one game that Yami could defeat him in, and that was Duel Monsters.

Average in appearance, tall for his age, Seto Kaiba sat idly at his desk, typing away on his laptop. He looked up, brows rising in curiosity as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Distractedly, he took the phone and rolled his eyes, spying the name on the caller ID.

"What do you want, Millennia?"

The voice on the end of the line laughed, mocking him. "_Cousin, I do believe you owe me for our bet."_

Any mention of a 'bet' often caused Seto to smirk. Yami's mention of Seto 'losing' caused the elder male to stiffen.

"Which bet are you speaking of, cousin?"

The door to Seto's office opened, revealing the teen himself, chuckling. Seto raised a brow at his cousin, rolling his eyes.

"Why waste my time on the phone, cousin? If you are going to enter my office unannounced and all?"

Yami closed the door, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm here to collect my prize, Seto. I want my motorcycle."

"What the hell are you talking about, Millennia? Last I checked, you didn't have a license."

"That's where you are wrong, Seto." Yami walked forward, pulling a piece of paper from his back pocket. He set it on the man's desk, smirking.

"What is this?"

"My license. Read it and weep, Cousin."

Seto's pride wounded, he picked up the piece of paper and studied it, finding no lie in his cousin's opposition.

"It seems that hell has frozen over. So you want that motorcycle, still?"

"I want a black and red motorcycle."

Seto simply nodded and then picked up his cell phone, ready to make the purchase.

"Return here tomorrow and I'll have your vehicle, Yami. Remember, I do not go back on my bets."

He nodded and walked out of his cousin's office. The man was an ass at times but he was loyal and kept to his promises. The teen smiled, excitedly. He could finally let one of his dreams come true.

* * *

Yuugi sat on the couch, exhausted. He had spent a better part of the day training at Casa Del Sol. Atem's boss hired him on the spot and asked him to start that very day. Yuugi accepted the position and did as asked. The job was easy but it came with a lot of responsibility. He wondered how Atem did it day in and day out.

Wiping sweat from his brow, the teen yawned. He hadn't heard from Yami in a while. Something that bothered him. Yami had been stranded all day without a ride.

'Wonder where the hell he is.' Yuugi thought, looking around the apartment. Without Yami there, Yuugi thought about the call he made to his father earlier that day, letting him know about his job. The man congratulated him and told him he loved him. He attempted to offer Yuugi assistance once again if he left Yami. He declined and the call ended hurriedly.

Since the truth of his sexuality and relationship with Yami became known, Yori had not talked to Yuugi as he normally had. Their talks were nothing but business. Neither spoke of their days. Straight to the point and then the calls ended. Yuugi knew they would never have a good father/son bond. The truth hurt at times.

Moments later, the front door opened, revealing the love of his life. Yami sauntered into their apartment, smirking. He reminded Yuugi of the Cheshire Cat. Curiously he stood from the couch, gazing at his boyfriend.

"Yami, where have you been?"

The elder teen smiled at Yuugi. He walked over towards him. He planted a kiss on his forehead and pulled him into an embrace. "Oh I was settling the score with my cousin."

Yuugi knew about the bets and the rivalry between Yami and Seto. It often drove him nuts. To this, the petite teen rolled his eyes, pulling his lover towards the couch. They pulled away and took position on the couch.

"Oh god, what bet?"

"Remember the one pertaining to my fear of driving?"

A nod from Yuugi.

"Well, I got my license for a motorcycle today and I went and collected the debt he owed me."

Yuugi stared at his man doubtfully. "You, received your license? How did you manage that oh frightened one?"

Yami ignored his boyfriend's teasing. He showed Yuugi the paper for his license and smiled. "See, I managed to get it. Seto says he'll have my motorcycle for me tomorrow."

"I cannot believe you made him keep up his end of the bargain."

Yami shrugged and smirked. "Hey it's his own fault. You know I never forget a challenge. I win everything I can, including you."

"For the last time, I am not your game, Yami. I swear, telling you the meaning of my name in Japanese is probably the worst thing I could have done."

"But you are my game. I won you therefore, you are mine." He kissed Yuugi fully on the lips and pulled away, smiling. "Tomorrow I want to take you out on my new ride."

"About that… I have work tomorrow. Can I take a rain check?"

"You snagged the job, Aibou?"

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, thanks to Atem, I did. I think we both accomplished something today."

"What's that?"

The smaller of two took the elder's hand into his own, tracing patterns into the darker skin. "We both conquered some of our fears."

"True, Aibou. Together we'll face the world and we'll continue to take it on. Now the next form of business coming up is not that easy."

Yuugi looked up and blinked. "What's that?"

"Telling my mother and father that we're dating?"

"Oh gods… I didn't think about that. Your mother will never leave me alone will she?"

"Afraid not."

Both men cringed at that thought of telling Yami's parents about their relationship. Yami's mother was different…. A little on the eccentric side. She had a soft spot for Yuugi one that was a bit odd.

"We'll make it through it, right?"

"Yami?"

"We're doomed, Aibou."

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the wait. Been busy with work, school, and celebrated my birthday.


	13. Distractions

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 13

* * *

"Thank you, have a great day!"

Yuugi sighed, wiping sweat from his brow. His last table had just left leaving him free for a break. Relieved, the teen walked over to a particular booth taking a seat. Yami smirked at his little one, winking at him.

"Tired, Aibou?"

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "A bit. I'm not used to serving yet. I cannot handle that many tables at once." The teen had dealt with a busy afternoon at Casa Del Sol. Having six tables at a time had done little for his sanity.

"You will get used to it, little one. If Atem can do it, so can you."

The smaller of the two rolled his eyes. "Atem can handle eight tables at a time. Hell, the restaurant could be entirely packed and he would not even care. He would just walk around calmly taking care of them, not even breaking a sweat."

Yami smiled at Yuugi, taking the smaller male's hands into his own. He massaged the pale digits lovingly. "Atem has been waiting tables for years, Aibou. With time, you will be able to handle it even better than he does."

"Sure, Yami… Sure…" He smiled sweetly, interlacing their hands together. "Stop with the flirting would you? You have already captured my heart and we're dating. No need to be all mushy gushy."

The elder male faked a gasp, pulling his hands away from Yuugi's. "Showing affection for you is a crime? Moreover, I am NOT mushy gushy, Aibou. Never say that again."

"Whatever, Yami. I'll stop saying it when you stop acting like it." He got up from the booth and stretched his arms up into the air. "I have to start cleaning up around here. It looks like a tornado hit this place." Yuugi said, taking in the array of dirty plates and utensils.

Yami waved him off, leaning back into the booth. "Whatever, love. I brought homework and I am your ride home." He took out his assignments and began to work on them.

Yuugi nodded, shaking his head. Many things had changed since his boyfriend had gotten his license and motorcycle. First being that Yuugi hardly ever drove himself to work. Yami always picked him up and dropped him off unless their was a conflict with their schedules. He enjoyed taking Yuugi on his motorcycle. Everything was nearly perfect in their lives except for a few minor details.

Yori no longer called and talked with Yuugi. After his divorce with Yuugi's mother was finalized, he stopped calling his son. Yuugi did not seem worried or upset over this transition with his father. If anything, he hid it well. With working and attending school, he had little time to care about anything other than Yami and his priorities. On their free days, Yami and Yuugi hung out, enjoying their time together. As a couple, they kept the PDA minimal. Yuugi was still fairly shy about everything. While Yami on the other hand, loved making Yuugi blush.

Yuugi began to sweep up the food debris from the floor. He caught Yami smirking at him from the corner of his eye. He continued to sweep ignoring the lustful looks sent his way. The teasing lasted for hours, often continuing into the night. Yuugi often indulged Yami's love for teasing. Simply he enjoyed the distraction that the older teen's playful nature entailed. Dealing with his personal problems had taken a toll on his stressed-out and depressed demeanor. Yuugi had yet to deal with the outcome of his parent's failed marriage and his life as the black sheep in the Mutou family. Yori had not spoken to him and would not speak with him ever again.

'He's stubborn, just as I am.' Yuugi thought, pausing in his ministrations. 'I know he will not speak with me again. I might as well be dead to him.'

While his mother and grandfather accepted his chosen lifestyle, he wondered how Yami's family would handle the news. After all, the Millennia family loved/treated Yuugi as one of their own children. Mr. and Mrs. Millennia were known for eccentricity. Yami's father worked long hours, often leaving the family to care for themselves. Yami's father, Aknamkanon ran/operated a chain of restaurants simply known as 'Millennia.' The restaurants were known for their unusual menu and bar. It was because of this that Atem worked in the restaurant industry. The eldest of the Millennia boys, had chosen to major in Hospitality. Atem desired nothing more than walking in his father's footsteps we wanted to own/operate his own chain of restaurants.

However, Aknamkanon wanted Atem to gain experience by working in restaurants in order to gain a better understanding of their inner workings and such. The teen ended up becoming a server at age sixteen, enjoying it greatly. All the hard work paid off as he managed to support himself with some help from his father. With this, Atem had a close relationship with Aknamkanon. All the while, Mana and Yami shared a close relationship with their mother, Hasina.

Hasina was very 'different.' She was the reason for the eccentricity factor in the Millennia family. A woman of great beauty and desire, she worked as an interior designer for Aknamkanon's restaurants and other places of business. The mother of three loved her children deeply, yet found herself overprotective of Mana and her 'baby' Atemu. Hasina never spoke of favorites in front of her children or husband. Yet, she felt a bit closer to Yami (Atemu). Yami was her youngest and brightest in school. He excelled at anything academic and was very successful in his thoughts of continuing education with college just as his brother and sister had.

Whenever Yami left for college, Hasina had become depressed. Her baby had left her and she no longer had any children in the house to care for. She loved Yami and even his best friend Yuugi. Yuugi… She thought he was adorable. Nothing could make the small teen any better than he already was. She would never admit it, but the mother of three wanted Yuugi to become a part of her family. She had known of her son's attraction to the younger man. Something she would never tell out of safety for her youngest son's wellbeing. Aknamkanon had not faired well with the unsettling news of Atem's sexual orientation and his choice of lover in Akefia. The father and son still held their close bond with one another but never spoke of Atem's lover or sexual orientation. The subject was skated around, thus leaving a tense shell around the family.

Hasina never mentioned Yami's orientation to anyone. She wanted the boy to figure out where he stood on his own. She had shielded him from many things in the past, often leaving him somewhat confused with attraction and such. Yuugi had been the only constant in her son's life. She allowed him to stay in their lives for the good he brought out best in her son. Yami helped Yuugi and Yuugi helped Yami. She loved Yuugi as a third son. She just did not like the nickname Yuugi gave Atemu. She never referred to him as Yami despite his requests.

Hasina adored Atemu and Yuugi's friendship. Yuugi helped her not worry over Yami's stay in another city while attending college. The teens grounded one another. She worried for Yami as of late. The boy had not called his parents in a while. Mana and Atem claimed it was all the schoolwork loading him down. She knew that couldn't be it. There was more to it. Something had happened with Yuugi's family and her baby was helping the ailing teen through it most likely. At least, this is what she had heard from Yuugi's mother. It was their close friendship that allowed their sons' to meet during their early childhood.

'I hope everything is okay for them. I am sure Yuugi is not coping well with his parent's divorce.'

Hasina picked up the phone mind set on finding out the reasoning behind her youngest son's lack of communication.

* * *

Divorce. The world alone sent chills down his spine. He had first learned of the word in grade school. He heard two teachers talking about the quiet girl in class and how her parents had recently divorced. They mentioned how it caused the young girl to act out in class and how sad she was. Yuugi was beyond confused at the term. As a young child, he had never heard the term before. Yami had not heard it either.

Once he found out what it was, Yuugi prayed it would never happen to his or Yami's parents. The mere thought of divorce was unsettling. Yet, here he was years later dealing with the very issue. The news was not unexpected given how odd his family was. His father hadn't been around for the duration of his childhood. Yori preferred the busy life in Japan to that of the states. Yuuka did not wish to leave the states. She enjoyed her life here and hated change. Of Japanese and slight Egyptian decent, the young woman raised Yuugi with the help of her father. For this reason, Yuugi shared a lot of his mother's insight. The teen did not like change. He often refused to visiting his father in Japan merely because he was frightened of flying and leaving his mother's side. He wanted Yami to go with him. His desire never became reality.

The divorce left the small teen void. He had not fully accepted the truth of his parent's divorce. He chose to hide his feelings towards the unsettling truth of the failed marriage and family he hailed from.

Losing his father to his sexuality and boyfriend caused the pain of the divorce to worsen.

'I'm sure my relationship with Yami and my sexuality only increased the problems between my mother and father. I feel responsible for their failed marriage.'

He shook his head, freeing his mind of these negative thoughts. His inner monologue ended quickly with the shrill ring of his cell phone. Distracted, Yuugi picked up the loud device and answered the call.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end spoke softly, causing Yuugi's eyes to widen at the tone.

"Yuugi, this is Hasina. How have you been?"

The gamer blinked, surprised. Why had Yami's mother calling him?

"Yuugi-dear? Are you there?"

He blushed, sucking in a breath.

"Sorry Mrs. Millennia. I am here. How are you this evening?"

Hasina chuckled lightly on the other end. "I am fine, Yuugi." She paused hearing the teen's sigh of relief. "How are you holding up? I talked with your mother earlier this week and she told me about the divorce."

Yuugi did not respond at first, choosing his words carefully. He sighed heavily, knowing he could not hide the truth from Hasina. The woman was practically a second mother to him.

"About as well as I can be. The news of their divorce wasn't that shocking to say the least. With how my father is and all. I figured it would happen eventually."

"You are so courageous, my boy. The divorce was sudden but to be expected. Your father owes you and your mother a lot. I guess he couldn't deal with the toll anymore…"

"Yeah, he's never really accepted me for my faults. Even with all the progress I've made he cannot deal with me regardless."

"Indeed, Yuugi." She yawned briefly and then continued. "Have you spoken with Atemu today? I am worried about him."

Yuugi's brows rose. Despite the nickname he had given his boyfriend, hearing the teen's real name threw him for a loop. He smiled to himself, replying.

"Yes. He was studying and working on assignments earlier. He's been rather preoccupied with things."

Hasina laughed loudly, her voice booming through the receiver. Yuugi held his phone away momentarily.

"I suppose he has been preoccupied hasn't he? Your mother told me about you two, kiddo."

The Japanese teen froze his eyes wide. His grasp on the phone tightened. Hasina knew the truth.

"What are you talking about, Mrs. Millennia?" He played possum on the subject, hoping to distract her.

"Sweetheart, call me Hasina. I've known you for years and you are like a third son to me. I know that you and Atemu are dating. So don't play coy with me."

"…."

He had fallen silent on his end of the line. Hasina became worried, wondering if he had taken it wrong and had hung up.

"Yuugi are you still there?"

A quiet yes was her response.

"Sweetheart, I do not mind that you two are dating. I have been waiting for it as long as your mother has. Aknamkanon on the other hand will take some time to adjust. He is still having a hard time adjusting to Atem's sexuality and choice in lover."

A weight lifted off Yuugi's shoulders. He sighed in relief and took refuge on the couch. He put the phone on the opposite ear.

"Thank you, Hasina. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"You're the only person I can see Atemu with. Now when are you two getting engaged?"

Yuugi dropped the phone briefly, picking up. His face was flushed, cheeks reddening by the second.

"Hasina! Stop with the jokes! We've only just gotten together."

"I will for now, Yuugi. I'll leave you alone for now. But do pass on a message for me, will you?"

"Sure."

"Tell Atemu to give his old mom a call. I miss him dearly."

"I will, Hasina. I promise he'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodbye, sweetheart."

"Bye!"

Yuugi ended the call and set his phone down. The blush had yet to disappear. The front door opened, revealing a rather tired Yami. He walked into their apartment and set down his jacket and his keys. He caught sight of his boyfriend and raised a brow, noticing the blush.

"Why are you blushing, Aibou?"

Yuugi looked away, flustered further. "No reason. Just uh… watching television ya know?"

Yami blinked and looked at the TV and then at his little lover. He raised a brow. "Yuugi, the TV is off. What's the real reason?"

The teen blushed, realizing his mistake. He was never good at lying. "Your mother just called. She is worried about you and wanted to check up on me and she told me that she knows."

The Egyptian teen's face flushed. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. His mother embarrassed him, especially with Yuugi.

"She knows about us?"

A nod.

"What did she say?"

"You'll have to call her tomorrow and find out." Yuugi stated, crossing his arms. "She's worried about you. After all, her baby hasn't called her in a while."

"Aibou! Stop that!" He approached Yuugi and smirked. "You do not want to deal with the consequences of your childish acts do you?"

The petite teen shrugged, uncrossing his arms. "Depends, what are the consequences?"

Before he had time to jump, Yami pinned Yuugi down on the couch, attacking his sides. He tickled his boyfriend into submission, only stopping when Yuugi gave in.

The elder of the two leaned down and kissed the smaller on the lips, drawing out the kiss. He pulled away, gazing down at his flustered lover.

"What do you say to that, little one?"

Yuugi didn't answer, he pulled down the other into a heated kiss, one in which he controlled fully. After a few moments, they parted, leaving Yami to stare at Yuugi incredulously.

"I say that I enjoyed it fully."

Despite the stress and worries both teens face, they knew how to distract one another for a moment of peace. It was moments like this that made giving up so much to be happy worth it.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry updates have been slow. I never intended for over a month to pass before this chapter came out. I am in the process of packing/moving, about to start my final semester of college, and working full-time. I hope to have the next chapter up quicker.


	14. Tidal Wave

What The Hell?

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do now own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**-One Year Later-**

"Here's your check ladies. Let me know when you're ready to pay out."

Yuugi placed a black tray holding a receipt on a table, gracing two young women with a dazzling smile. He walked off gracefully, his hips swaying in stride with his steps. With Yuugi out of earshot, neither of the two women could hold it any longer. They giggled, smiling to themselves. The blonde retrieved the bill, looking at it. She sighed happily, noting the fancy penmanship gracing the receipt. In loopy cursive, Yuugi had written 'Thank you, come back and see me.'

"He writes so beautifully. It's hard to believe he's such a young man. How is he not with anyone?" The blond asked, gazing in the direction of the said teen's distant form.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, taking out her cash. "How do we even know if Yuugi's single or not? Yuugi has never been that open about his personal life with us. We're just customers to him."

The blond scoffed, setting her wallet on the table. "That's not true, Sophie. We're not just customers. Yuugi appreciates us. Hell, I'm going to leave him my phone number."

Sophie looked at her friend skeptically. "Jess, there is no way that he's single. I'm sure he has a lover. Especially with how perfect he is."

Yuugi chose that moment to walk back towards their table. He smiled at the girls, resting a hand on his hip. "Everything okay over here, ladies?"

Jess smiled and nodded, handing Yuugi the bill along with a generous amount of money. "No thank you, Yuugi. Thank you for such great service as usual." She chuckled lightly. Sophie merely shook her head. Jess could be such a ditz at times.

Yuugi seemed to ignore Jess's flirtatiousness. He took money and the check from her. He winked at her. "It's not a problem at all, ladies. Come back and visit me. I always enjoy repeat customers."

Yuugi winked once more, leaving the girls to themselves. He set out to start sweeping the floors of his section. All the while, Jess stared at the young man, observing his actions. She did not know anything about Yuugi outside of his boyish charm and flirtatious acts. His age, his likes, dislikes… She had no clue what entailed with the server, Yuugi.

Sophie had stepped out of Casa Del Sol, for a cigarette. Jess took this opportunity to talk with the handsome server of her dreams.

The young woman stood a few feet away from the spiky-haired teen, gazing at his backside longingly. 'I guess I need to make a move before someone else does.' She thought.

Jess cleared her throat, capturing Yuugi's attention. Startled, the teen set his broom and dustpan aside, raising a brow at her questioningly.

"Is there something I can do for you, miss?"

"Jessica."

He blinked. "Jessica?"

She coughed, embarrassed. "Sorry, my name is Jessica." She shifted uneasily in her stance. "Uhm, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

At the question, Yuugi smiled softly. He dealt with this issue often. After a year of serving and becoming more comfortable with himself, his confidence grew. Yuugi Mutou was no longer the young frightened teen who entered college a year ago. He became a confident young man. His height reached a full five foot, two inches, body filling out into softly sculpted muscle tone. Baby fat disappeared, leaving the teen with a chiseled face and body. Just as his physique had matured, his voice had also become deeper. Once a mid-tenor, his voice almost reached a light baritone. Overall, genetics age did well for the formerly shy teen. Girls and even some men found him attractive. He often turned down at least two people a week.

'Seems like it will be three rejections this week.' Yuugi though grimly. He frowned at Jessica; resting one is his hands on his hip. On his right hand, Yuugi wore a simple silver ring, one given to him on his one-year anniversary a few months prior. He tore his gaze away from the young girl and then smiled sadly at his ring. Jessica's eyes followed Yuugi's gaze, her face contorting into disappointment as she noted the ring.

"You're already with someone…." She said, voice void of emotion. She looked up at the handsome teen, waiting for a response.

Noting her saddened, dull tone Yuugi nodded. He moved closer to her and gave her a friendly hug. He pulled away, gazing at the girl apologetically.

"I am." He held up his right hand, showing off his ring. "I've been with him for a little over a year now."

At his statement, Jessica blushed, taking in the realization of Yuugi's orientation. She smiled and shook her head. "Why is it that all the good ones are taken and are usually gay?"

He shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head to the side. "I'm sorry. If I wasn't with him I would probably have accepted your offer." He winked, showing off a small, seductive smile. "Besides, there is someone out there for you. You will find them someday."

Jessica merely nodded, accepting the answer for what it was. "Thank you, Yuugi. That actually makes me feel hopeful about the future." She started to walk off, stopping to wave goodbye. "Thank you for being so nice with rejecting me, Yuugi. I hope that he's the one for you. If not, I'll be the first in line for your heart."

Yuugi chuckled, waving her off. "I believe he is the one. But you'll be the first person I call if it doesn't work out, Jessica."

The teenaged girl walked off, leaving Yuugi to himself. He shook his head, returning to his sweeping.

Atem stood by the drink station, smirking at Yuugi. He laughed and gained Yuugi's attention. The younger of the two abandoned his sweeping all together, finding his coworker's laughing interesting.

"What's so funny, Atem?"

The elder teen shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. "Oh nothing, Heba. I am just amazed with how many suitors you seem to gain."

The Japanese teen rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath. He had a hard time with the newfound attention. Atem LOVED to tease him for it. Yami on the other hand, not so much.

"Atem you are just jealous. I can't help the attention."

Atem laughed again, leaning against the railing on the drink station. "Heba, I know that. I just enjoy teasing you." He paused and sighed heavily. "I just wish I had that luck. I'm not used to being single."

Yuugi shot his boyfriend's brother an apologetic look. Atem and Akefia had broken up six months ago. The duo had dated for over two years. The truth of this surprised everyone. They kept their relationship a secret until Atem told his family about his orientation. Being single had not been easy for the now 20 year old. He avoided his apartment like the plague. It held memories of Akefia.

"Atem do you want to come by and hang out with Yami and me tonight?"

Atem shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, kiddo. But I'm going to be closing up here. Valon offered me a job as assistant manager."

"You were offered the position? That's awesome, Atem!" He leaned over and hugged his 'brother-in-law.' He pulled away and gazed at the elder happily.

"Thank you. Since I finished college earlier this year, I needed something to put my heart into."

"You should come back and get a Bachelor's degree, Atem. I know that you miss school." Yuugi suggested, gauging his friend's reaction.

Atem merely shook his head, brushing his bangs behind his ears. "Nah, I think I am good. College is not really my thing. I have my business degree and I'm going to get some experience in the management field here. I'll be able to start learning the ropes of my father's restaurant soon enough."

Atem's passion for taking over his father's successful restaurant chain continued to fuel his ambitions. With Akefia out of his life for good (as depressed as it made him), he found more time to work on his goal of becoming a manager at Casa Del Sol. The breakup also strengthened the relationship Atem had with his father. No longer bound to someone 'ungrateful Atem grew up and spent more time with Aknamkanon to help strengthen his desires in his career pathway.

"I'm very happy for you, Atem. I'll be there cheering you on. "Yuugi said thoughtfully.

"Thanks, Heba." He dazzled Yuugi with a smile. "Well, I guess I'll head back into the office now. Valon has to get me through some final steps in training. You're free to go if you desire."

Yuugi looked at his friend, head tilted to the side. "What? But I need to finish cleaning up."

Atem waved him off, smirking. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. You do more for us than you think. We can let you go early for once. Besides, I don't think that your possessive boyfriend would enjoy me working you like a slave no would he?"

Yuugi opened his mouth, a retort ready. Yet, he was interrupted by a VERY familiar baritone voice.

"Damn right I wouldn't appreciate it, Atem. Leave Aibou out of this and get back to work."

Yuugi looked up at his taller lover, eyebrows raised. Yami stood to the left of him, arms crossed over his chest. He glared at his brother, annoyance evident in his eyes.

Atem snickered, walking over to his younger brother. He stood a few inches taller than Yami. (Something that irritated and annoyed the younger greatly). The elder brother ruffled his kid brother's hair, infamous game face gracing his exotic features. "Relax, Yami. I was just telling Yuugi he could head home now. No need to get defensive."

The act of attempted placating failed. Yami merely shook his head, glaring at his brother once more. "Whatever."

Atem ignored his brother and turned his attention to Yuugi. He smiled. "Bye Heba. I'll see you later." The Egyptian took leave of the dining area, Yami and Yuugi left alone to their devices.

Yami groaned under his breath, holding back a sigh of relief. This action caught the younger teen's attention.

"Yami what's gotten into you?"

"Hmm? What do you mean, Aibou?"

"You're on edge today. Why is that?"

"…."

Yuugi groaned, gazing at his lover with a frown. "Yami tell me what is bothering you. You can tell me anything."

Yami looked down at Yuugi. His little one had stuck with him through thick and thin. Yet, here he was denying his little game the one thing he wanted to do, talk with him. Sighing softly, Yami beckoned Yuugi over. Once he was close, he pulled Yuugi into a one-armed embrace, nuzzling his face into the teen's spiky mane.

He pulled away, placing a kiss to the smaller teen's temple. "Aibou, I'm sorry. I just do not like how Atem flirts with you."

Yuugi looked up and blinked. His brows rose in curiosity at the confession. "Atem has always flirted with me. Why does it bother you now?"

Yami remained silent, unsure of his reply. There was a reason for his fears about Atem's flirtatiousness. Telling Yuugi the truth would not end well…

"Yami? Hello?"

Crimson eyes locked onto amethyst. Neither spoke as Yami sighed heavily. After a moment of silence, he chose his words carefully.

"Aibou… I am afraid of what will happen if Atem continues to flirt with you."

Yuugi stared, confused. "What do you mean? He has always flirted with me. Why is it any different now?"

The Egyptian looked away. "He's single now. That's why, Yuugi."

Yami rarely called his boyfriend by name. Yuugi was always Aibou. Never just Yuugi. Not unless something was troubling him.

This alone set off alarms in Yuugi's mind. Something bothered Yami with his brother. Just what did this mean?

"So he's single. What does that have to do with me?"

Yami walked towards the exit, Yuugi following him. As they stood outside the restaurant, the wind blew, sending chills down their small forms.

The sun was beginning to set; the streetlamps began to light up the sidewalks. The area was empty, as no one inhabited this area on weekday nights. Yuugi stood by Yami's motorcycle. He folded his arms over his torso, shivering.

Automatically Yami took off his leather jacket, draping it around his little one's shoulders. He pulled the teen close to him, giving him extra warmth.

"He's single and he's always flirting with you. I do not want him to seduce you, Aibou."

Yuugi chuckled. "Yami, he will not seduce me. I am with you and I have no interest in dating him." He stood on his tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Yami savored the kiss. He pulled away first, gazing down at his little one.

"Aibou, you amaze me. You've changed so much in the past year. I love your newfound confidence."

The Japanese teen blushed slightly, pulling away from Yami. Even after a year of dating, he still hated having romantic moments in the public's eye.

"Love, let's head back to our place. I think it would be best to continue this there." Yami smirked, winking seductively at his favorite 'game.'

"Oh, I see what you're doing there." Yuugi laughed, getting onto Yami's motorcycle. The elder man took his place on the front of the bike, feeling Yuugi's small arms wrap around his waist.

Yami couldn't wait to get home. He and Yuugi were going to have some fun.

* * *

In a year, things had changed drastically for Yami and Yuugi. Still living in their apartment, the duo moved into one room, Yami's room to be specific. Sharing a room and a bed together was nothing new.

Yami kissed his way down Yuugi's neck, earning a pleasurable moan from the younger male. Yuugi twitched at the other man's ministrations. Even after countless times of being intimate, neither could get over their need for post cuddling and make-out session.

Yami chuckled against Yuugi's pale skin. He ceased his actions, looking down at his little one with softened crimson eyes.

"You're so perfect, Aibou."

Yuugi chuckled, basking in the afterglow of their last round of 'games.' He wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. They broke apart, Yuugi running his hand down Yami's bare chest. He smiled as the Egyptian shuddered at the touch, muscles flexing.

The shrill sound of a cell phone cut through their romantic moment. Both teens jumped, startled by the ringing.

"Aibou you really need to change that to something a little less annoying."

Yuugi rolled his eyes, pulling himself away from the elder teen. He reached over to the nightstand, feeling around for his iPhone. He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

The room went silent as Yuugi began to speak in fast-paced Japanese. The tone sounded upset. Yami could only listen and stare at the facial expressions his Aibou gave off. Moments later, the call ended. Yuugi threw his phone onto the table, almost shattering the lamp adjacent to it.

"Aibou? What's wrong?"

Silence permeated the room; Yuugi looked straight ahead, eyes glassy. He took in a few deep breaths, feeling close to hyperventilating.

Yami sat up worriedly, pulling Yuugi into his lap. The sheets pooled around his lithe body. He wrapped his arms around Yuugi's pale form, hoping to gain some sort of reaction.

"Yuugi. Tell me what's going on. You're scaring me."

Yuugi coughed voice hoarse. "That was my mother. Something's wrong with my father." He paused and looked at Yami with teary eyes. "They want me to go to Japan."

Tears streamed down his cheeks. Yuugi buried his face into Yami's stomach, holding back the urge to cry.

Another round of silence took place. Not a word, not a movement. Neither spoke.

In that moment, everything was changing. Could they get through the tsunami of problems headed their way?


	15. Way Away

What The Hell?

Hey guys, I wanted to say thank you all for the reviews. I can never truly express how much they mean to me. This story won 'best puzzleshipping story' of September on the 'Best Puzzleshipping Story forum.' Thanks to all those who voted and to Teenie for nominating it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 15

* * *

Yuugi had not spoken with his father in a year. It had been an entire year without his father's interference. Yori had walked out of his life due to his choice of lover. Yami was his pillar of strength. He was the dark to his light as he was the light to Yami's dark. They were perfect for one another. Simple statements such as these made them soul mates. Life without his father's presence had gone smoothly. Yet, Yuugi found himself saddened upon how the man ignored his only child. Despite his age of nineteen years, the petite teen often found his sensitivity returning. With his maturing, he had gained a backbone. Anxiety no longer ruled his life thanks to Yami's support and his sessions with a therapist and of course his medication.

However, all progress he had made in a year, Yuugi lost in a matter of seconds. The formerly shy and easily frightened teen returned. He simply sat in the disheveled bed, dirtied sheet pooling around his lithe body. He spoke in Japanese under his breath, worrying Yami to no end.

In all of his years, Yami had not seen Yuugi lose it like this. Something had shaken the younger male to the core. He rarely spoke in Japanese unless he was speaking with family, usually his mother or father. Realization struck. Yami's eyes widened. Something had happened with the Mutou's. Just what had happened?

"Aibou? What's wrong? Tell me, please?" He gently coaxed Yuugi out of his frightened stupor, choosing embrace him. Without a word, the smaller of the two settled himself against Yami's chest, silence permeating around the room. A knife could cut through the tension and worry in Yami's heart. He ran a hand through Yuugi's tangled mess of hair, whispering sweet nothing in his ear.

"Yuugi, please tell me what is bothering you. I only want to help you, love."

Upon hearing his name, Yuugi locked eyes with his boyfriend, glassy amethyst eyes. He sniffed, holding back a sob.

"That was my mother on the phone." He paused and rested his head against Yami's bare chest. "She says that she received a call from a hospital in Japan. My father had a massive heart attack."

The news revealed, Yuugi's control over his emotions faltered, releasing the dam of tears he sought to hold back. Rivers streamed down his face, eyes red. He hadn't broken down like this in ages.

Yami merely sat there, attempting to comfort his lover. The news shocked him. Yori had always been excellent in health, often not passing on these qualities to his only child, Yuugi. Just what happened to cause a healthy man such as Yori to suffer from such a massive heart attack?

"She wants me to visit him in Japan. He's been asking for me in his weakened state." He paused and hiccupped. "Mom says the chances of a full recovery are slim. He's in the process of getting a quadruple bypass."

"Are you going to go?"

Yuugi pulled away from Yami, his seriousness returning. He sighed and nodded briefly. "What choice do I have? This may be the final time I ever see my father, Yami. Despite shutting me out of his life for a year, he's still my father."

The Egyptian sighed, brushing the bangs back from his face. "Well if that's the case. I am going to Japan with you."

"What? Why are you going with me?"

The elder male blinked, gazing at the younger with a raised brow. "I want to go for moral support Yuugi. Remember what your therapist said? You need someone to keep you grounded. someone to help you through the issues at hand." He gestured towards Yuugi and continued. "This is a tough situation. I want to go and help you get through this and deal with your father." He frowned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yuugi's forehead. "I also want to make amends with Yori. If this is it for him, I rather set our problems to the side and make an effort to get along."

Everything Yami mentioned was true. Yuugi need someone to help him through the hardships of his anxiety. Yami was always the one to keep him grounded and helped him get through many things in the past. Deep down, Yuugi wanted to get through this issue on his own. He felt that relying on his boyfriend for every problem he faced was cowardly. How could he grow as a person or even as a man if he relied on others to get him through life?

Yuugi sighed softly. He gazed into soft crimson eyes, his heart melting. 'I know he wants to help… Maybe I should just allow it. After all, what harm is it in allowing him and my father to make amends?'

"Aibou? Are you alive in there?"

The addressee nodded. "Sorry, I spaced out there for a moment." He cleared his throat and continued. "If you want to come with me, I won't stop you. I want you and my father to settle your differences considering our relationship and all."

A smile crossed the elder male's face. He was delighted with Yuugi's response. "Then it's settled. I will accompany you to Japan."

"Alright. I guess we need to start making the arrangements then. Mom wants me or I guess I should say us there as soon as possible."

"You make the arrangements, Aibou. But I am paying for the tickets and our hotel."

Yuugi looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes. "What? No, I will pay for it. It's my fault we're going to Japan in the first place."

Yami crossed his arms, shaking his head. "You do a lot for me, Yuugi. Allow me to make it up to you and do this. I am your boyfriend after all. What am I if I cannot do something nice for you once in a while?"

The smaller teen groaned, shoulders slumping in defeat. He sighed and then picked up his iPhone once again. "Fine, you win. I'll make the arrangements but you can pay. You can be so stubborn at times."

"As you are, Aibou. But I get it from you." He leaned over and kissed the teen on the cheek. "Go ahead and make the arrangements, I'll leave my credit card out." He stood up, taking the sheet with him. "I'll start getting our things together alright?"

Yuugi squawked, almost dropping his phone. He wasn't expecting the sheet to be taken off him and the bed. He nodded, a light blush covering his cheeks. He dialed a number on the phone and began the process of making arrangements.

* * *

Arrangements made, passports found, bags packed, the duo sat quietly at their assigned gate, awaiting the boarding for their flight. Yuugi sighed heavily, fidgeting in his seat. He rested his head against Yami's shoulder, while the elder teen had an arm gazed at one of his many gaming magazines. He turned the page, hearing the smaller male's sigh.

"Aibou, calm down. You are already panicking and we haven't even boarded the plane to Japan yet."

Yuugi closed his eyes. "I can't help it, Yami." He paused and sighed once more. "I was afraid we wouldn't have made it here on time. What with the security fiasco, you caused when they were checking our bags.

Yami snorted, setting the magazine on his lap. "Hey I didn't know they would have such an issue with my hair gel and all the metal on my clothes."

Yuugi lifted his head from the elder's shoulder and raised a brow. "Did you really need to bring three bottles of our hair gel? It's not as if we're going to be in Japan that long. Besides, is wearing all those buckles and leather necessary for this trip? Why couldn't you dress comfortably for this flight?"

"Because you and I both go through a lot of hair gel, Yuugi. It's not as if I can get it that easily in Japan. I don't know if they even carry it over there." He crossed his arms and frowned. "I thought you liked my leather and buckles? I've seen the way you stare."

The smaller teen blushed and looked away, noting a few stares from passersby. "I do not stare and stop bringing this stuff up. People are staring at us."

Yami looked around, noticing the stares. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his gaming magazine. "Who cares? We'll probably never see this people again after this flight. Besides, you do stare. I know how much you like my ass."

Yuugi buried his face into his hands, face red as a beet. 'Why does he have to be like this?' He stopped thinking once he felt Yami's arms on his shoulders.

Looking up, he frowned. Yami offered an apologetic look. Yuugi merely nodded, accepting it wholeheartedly.

They could never stay angry at one another for long. After all, they were considered the epitome of perfection.

* * *

The flight was hell. He stopped keeping track of the time after seven hours. Their flight finally ended. Yuugi and Yami both walked out of their terminal, finding different stores and restaurants throughout the airport. Yami squinted at the signs finding it futile. He couldn't read or even speak Japanese to save his life.

Yuugi rolled his eyes and took Yami to get their bags at the baggage claim. Once they had done this, the duo headed out.

"Do we need to get a ride to our hotel, Yuugi?"

The teen shook his head. "No, my father's friend is picking us up supposedly. She's the one who found him and took him to the hospital."

Yami nodded. "Do you know what she looks like or what her name is?"

"Her name is Mai. She said she would be here when we arrived."

The elder teen looked at his lover skeptically. "Are you sure about this? I mean we don't even know what she looks like or anything."

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders. "It will be alright. I spoke with her on the phone. She was very polite."

Yami made a noise under his breath. He made a notion to speak but was interrupted by an accented voice.

"Are you Mutou Yuugi?"

Yuugi looked up, spying a beautiful woman of average height. He blushed lightly taking in her appearance. A young woman with long blonde hair stood before him, violet eyes sparkled behind layers of mascara and eyeliner. The woman crossed her arms, her breasts spilling out of a tight black corset-fit top. She wore an equally tight skirt, thigh-high boots adorning the scantily clad look she held. Yuugi couldn't stop staring. Even with how much he loved and adored his boyfriend, Yuugi often fell back into his old habits of looking at women on occasion.

Yami rolled his eyes, annoyed. He hated it when Yuugi fell into these trances. It had happened on at least two occasions since they began dating. He wrapped an arm around Yuugi, feeling his possessiveness take hold.

"Yes he is Yuugi."

The woman raised a brow at Yami's possessive hold on Yuugi. She stared for a moment before taking in Yami's response.

"I am Kujaku, Mai. It is very nice to meet you, Mutou Yuugi."

Yuugi had fallen out of his spell. He blushed and waved her off. "It's very nice to meet you, Mai. But please, just call me Yuugi." He then gestured toward Yami and spoke. "This is Yami."

Noticing the elder teen, Mai winked. "Ah, so you are the infamous Yami I have heard Yori speak of."

"He's mentioned me?" He asked, surprised.

The blonde nodded. "Oh yes. He has mentioned you a few times in the past. But not as much as he speaks about Yuugi."

Yuugi seemed surprised at this. He had thought his father hated him given his chosen lifestyle with Yami.

Mai gestured toward the baggage and then at the teens. "Come on; let's head out to my car. I will drop you both off at the hotel and then I will take you to the hospital to see your father."

Both teens nodded, following with their luggage in suite.

The entire time, Yuugi felt odd about this entire situation. Just who was this Mai person? Why was she helping Yori and even himself and Yami? He had not heard of coworkers doing anything in that type of fashion. Even with his father owning his own company.

Yuugi remained silent as they dropped off their things at the hotel. Yami noticed this as they sat in the back of Mai's car. He nudged Yuugi softly, gaining the smaller man's attention.

"Aibou what's wrong?"

Mai looked at them in her rearview mirror, smiling. "Aww, you call him Aibou. I thought you didn't know any Japanese, Yami?"

The Egyptian shrugged and looked down at Yuugi. "I don't. I only know a few words that Yuugi has taught me when we were younger."

"I see. Well that is nice that you know some of your lover's language." She smiled and then glanced at the road.

Yuugi looked at Yami briefly and buried his face into his shoulder. The Egyptian smiled warmly, running his fingers through Yuugi's soft tricolor hair. He knew that Yuugi was exhausted from the flight. The teen had not traveled in years.

Yuugi lifted his head and yawned.

"Tired, Aibou?"

A nod was his response. "Mhmm…" He yawned and then spoke in Japanese, earning a look of surprise from Yami. He knew he wasn't speaking with him. It was with Mai and he obviously did not want Yami knowing what he was saying.

The woman looked up into the rearview mirror once more, confusion evident on her features. She replied to Yuugi in Japanese, earning a look of surprise on the smaller male's face.

"Aibou? What's wrong? What are you two talking about?"

The small teen sucked in a breath and replied softly. "Mai is not a coworker of my father's. They met at work and they have been together for the past two years.

"What?"

"He's been with her since before his relationship ended with my mom. I don't know how to feel about this."

Yuugi rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder once more, the movement of the car lulling him to sleep. He held back his anger for the time being. His father had a lot to speak for once he finished recovering from this heart attack. This much Yuugi knew. Was his father even the man he believed him to be?

Yami merely wrapped an arm around Yuugi, hoping to offer some form of comfort. Why did everything that could go wrong happen to Yuugi?


	16. Proposition

**What The Hell?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Reality was hell. Reality held the root to all of the evil involved in his life. He wanted to stay away from that hell. Staying inside his hotel room with Yami was all he wanted to do. Facing the hell that was his father and his mistress… He couldn't deal with that right now. Not when he was spooned against his boyfriend who held him in a vice grip.

Yami slept like the dead. Waking him was a task in itself that often caused Yuugi to come up with different methods. Some were sexual and some were downright dirty. His cell phone vibrated across the nightstand, lighting up. Another call, another missed call. Yuugi's phone had been ringing since he woke up. Yet, once he spied the name across the screen, he knew he did not want to deal with the reality of his father and his mistress yet.

Sighing, Yuugi yawned, closing his eyes. He was beyond annoyed and even a little tired. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep, hoping to find some form of paradise for even a little while.

* * *

Bliss was short lived. Not long after he had fallen asleep, someone bang to pound on the door to their hotel room.

Yuugi feigned sleep a while longer, hoping the person would eventually give up. After ten minutes of knocking, the person appeared to give up. That is, until the pounding became even louder.

"I know that you are in there, Yuugi! Open this door!"

The teen blinked, recognizing the voice.

'Why is Mai banging on the door?'

Part one of the hell he feared was at his hotel door. He was not ready to deal with Mai and her father's relationship. The fact that she most likely caused the divorce between his mother and father made it even worse.

'There is no way in hell that I am answering that door.' Yuugi thought. He groaned and looked at the clock on the nightstand. In digital analog, one pm flashed across the screen. Traveling as much as they had, the time was of no surprise.

Yuugi buried his face into his pillow, finding himself free from Yami's grasp. Surprised by this, he turned to his right, looking at his formerly sleeping lover.

Bloodshot crimson eyes opened, tricolor hair fanning out in various directions. Yami sat up and growled, rubbing at his eyes.

"What in the name is Ra is up with all that racket?"

Yami was definitely not a morning person. Er… an afternoon person either.

"It's my dad's mistress. She won't stop banging on the door."

The elder of the two blinked, gazing at the smaller with a frown. "Why is that bitch waking us up at this ungodly hour?"

The Japanese teen fought the urge to smack his lover. Yami was definitely cranky. "First off… Don't call her a bitch, Yami. She's still a nice lady." He paused and then sighed heavily. "It's one o'clock in the afternoon. I think it's time for us to get up."

Yami rolled his eyes. He yawned loudly and then collapsed back onto the bed. "I'm still on Domino time. It's still nighttime there."

Yuugi lost his patience, throwing a pillow at the elder teen. Yami squawked at the treatment, glaring at his devious lover.

"What the hell, Yuugi?"

Said teen shrugged and scrambled out of bed. "It's time to get up. That is unless you want to suffer from a dry spell of sex for the next month."

Wide eyes. "What?"

"You heard me, Atemu. You either get up now or go without any for a month."

At the mention of his real name, the elder groaned, giving in.

"Fine. I'm up. But do something about that damned harpy banging on the door would you?"

Yami made movement to get out of the bed, only to freeze in place. Mai stood in the hallway of their hotel room, arms crossed over her large bosom.

"So I'm a harpy now, am I?"

Yami pulled the sheets over his body, face red. All the while, Yuugi rolled his eyes. The teen had gotten out of bed, wearing a pair of basketball shorts. He blushed but managed to hold back his embarrassment.

"How did you get in here?"

The blonde-haired woman winked at Yuugi and held up a card key. "Just a skill of tactful talking I have learned over the years."

"More like using your tits to do the talking."

"Yami! Stop…"

The addressee ignored his partner, eyeing the woman with a glare. "Can we help you with something?"

"I'm here for Yuugi." She turned her attention to the smaller teen and smiled. "Your father wants to see you."

"And you couldn't just wait for us to go down to the hospital later?" Yami intervened.

"I was going to visit him later today. I just needed some rest. We both had some severe jet lag."

Mai seemed to enjoy Yuugi far more than Yami. She frowned and held up her cell phone. "I've tried to call you at least a doze times this morning. You could have just told me that."

Yuugi looked away, finding the wall décor of interest. "Look, I'll be down there in an hour or two, okay? I need some time to collect my thoughts and to get ready. Is that acceptable?"

The blonde nodded. She motioned toward Yami. "Make sure he keeps his comments to himself. Yori doesn't need anymore stress on him. One heart attack is enough."

Yuugi ignored the comment, watching his lover seething in anger. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as she left the room, door slamming behind her.

"Did that just happen?"

Yami got up, pulling on a pair of boxers. He walked over to the door, locking the deadbolt in place.

"There."

"Yami why does everything fall apart at the seams when it comes to my family?"

Yami padded across the room, pulling the distraught teen into an embrace. He trailed his fingers through Yuugi's unruly hair. He hoped this would calm him.

"Aibou, life is nothing without drama. Families offer the most drama. Look at both of our families. We love them but they offer problems at times. Just as your father is now."

"That didn't help at all."

"Am I losing my touch?"

Yuugi pulled away from the embrace, shaking his head at the elder teen. "No, I'm just ready to get this confrontation over with." He headed toward the bathroom not bothering to turn around. "I'm getting into the shower. Feel free to join me."

The bait was set.

Footsteps clattered across the floor as Yami ran to join his Aibou. He couldn't turn down a chance such as this.

For a moment, they needed to enjoy their time together and less time thinking about the problems at hand.

* * *

A lot had happened in his life. He had married at a young age, happy to find the 'love of his life.' Yuuka was the only woman he had ever loved. They had spent time together, traveling. Egypt was their favorite location. They spent their honeymoon there, gazing at the usual attractions as well as the pyramids they so loved. Life was simple back then. They didn't have to care about anything other than themselves. Yet, when Yuugi entered their lives, everything changed.

Born frail, two months premature, Yuugi required a lot of care. Yori never expected his child to be frail. He always imagined a strong, athletic boy. Yet, he was given this small child with many health problems.

Their relationship had always been strained. Yori was afraid of harming his son by mistake. Thus, he often left the child rearing to his wife. Yuugi grew up though, losing some of his health issues with age. Even with his improvements in health, it appeared that nothing could settle their rocky relationship.

He was never enough for Yuugi and Yuugi was never enough for him. They fought constantly in the child's youth. Often not over his choice in friends. With his business overseas in Japan, Yori spent the majority of his days there, only calling Yuugi and his wife occasionally.

Never would he truly understand his son. He had failed his own child. Fear of his frailty, he often cast Yuugi's issues to the side. Providing for his family was enough. At least this was his belief in the beginning.

As time progressed and Yuugi aged he began to realize that, his son was truly stronger than he gave credit for. The teen managed to fight against his anxiety and his dyslexia in order to maintain excellent grades throughout his high school career. Now, he even had a relationship with his best friend.

Yami… Yami was another issue for Yori. This punk kid influenced his son far too easily. The boys held an odd relationship. Kids never nicknamed their friends with endearments such as partner or darkness. Just who did that? Despite his son's obvious maturity at times, he and the 'brat' had a odd friendship.

He did not dislike Yami because of his relationship with Yuugi. No, he knew the boy's parents and respected them greatly. His dislike with the Egyptian teen lay with his influence on Yuugi's life. Yuugi needed a chance to become independent.

As a father, Yori only wanted the best for his son. He never had the chance to bond with Yuugi. Despite this, he wanted to help him get through his life without a great deal of stress. He knew the teen struggled. Yuuka often spoke with him over Yuugi's progression. Yuugi progressed with Yami's help. Never JUST Yuugi by himself.

Independence was a necessity. Yuugi needed a chance to spread his wings and live life without being in the constant shadow of his best friend/boyfriend. Sexuality meant nothing to him. Yuugi could be with anyone he chose, even Yami. That is, if the 'brat' (Yami) learned to show some respect that is.

The man sighed, shifting in the hospital bed. The annoying beep of the heart monitor drove him up the wall. Along with the many tubes and machines he was currently hooked up to, Yori felt restless. He had woken early, sore from the procedures done to fix his heart and arteries. Mai had kept him company, offering some support for him.

He enjoyed the blonde's company. She had been there for him during the darkest times of his life when his family could not. He had suffered from a mid-life-crisis at age forty a few years prior. During that time, he hadn't dealt well with anything but fight the funk he had fallen into. Yet, Mai helped him through this transition. The affair should not have happened. He still loved Yuuka more than anything. She would always mean the world to him. Temptation and his libido took over one night as he gave into Mai's advances. He had fallen for her and she had fallen for him. The age difference was there, but neither cared.

Yori carefully ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to see Yuugi and make amends with him. Life was far too short for these things. The heart attack set everything in place, reminding him where his heart lay.

Yuugi's wellbeing meant the world to him. Other than Mai, Yuugi was all that remained of his pathetic life. His business could perish for all he cared.

The door opened, ending Yori's train of thought. He gazed at the door, seeing the lithe form of Mai. He smiled briefly, hoping that she had brought company.

"Well?"

She walked over to his bed and sat down in the chair adjacent. She took his hand into her own and laced their fingers together.

"He will be here later. They were still sleeping."

The man nodded in understanding. He knew that from experience. "Is he okay?"

She shrugged her shoulders, removing her hand from his.

"He seems alright. He managed to keep Yami in check. I really do not see why you are worried about those two."

Yori groaned and shifted uneasily toward her. "I do not mind them dating. I just want Yuugi to realize he needs to have some time to himself. I'm going to offer him what we've discussed."

"You think he will accept the offer?"

"I never know. He surprises me all the time."

Mai smiled sadly at her lover. "He's different than your pictures of him, Yori. He's grown up a bit it seems."

Yori was not surprised by this. He hadn't spoken with Yuugi in a while. Considering how he had matured in his late teens, his son was probably the same.

"I'm sure he's still similar to the Yuugi I last saw."

"We'll see." She murmured.

* * *

Yuugi stood outside the hospital room, Yami by his side. Anxiety grew palms sweaty. His heart raced, and adrenaline pulsed through his veins. Seeing his father was frightening. Yori had not seen him since they parted ways over a year prior.

Yami held his hand, feeling the smaller male's fingers tighten around his own. He squeezed his palm in reassurance.

Yuugi breathed in deeply, removing his hand from Yami's. He looked at his boyfriend and sighed.

"I'm ready."

"Alright, Aibou. I'm here if you need me."

Together the duo knocked on the hospital door, hearing a low 'come in.' They entered together, spying the frail form of Yori.

Yuugi entered first, meeting the eyes of his father. The man reeled back slightly, seeing the differences in his son's appearance.

"Yuugi? Is that you?"

The addressee nodded, taking a moment to gather his courage.

"Son, come here. Let's talk."

Yuugi looked back at Yami, receiving a nod of encouragement. Yori caught this notion and sighed.

"Well, well… Yami… It's been a while."

"It has, sir."

"Since when did you become polite?"

Yuugi's eyes widened at this, he shot a look of fear at Yami and then at his father. He noticed Yami's bubbling anger.

"Oh I've learned a thing or two since we've last spoken, sir."

Yori didn't say anything else. He turned his attention fully onto his son. The beep of his heart monitor joined the tense moment.

"My god. You have filled out nice, my boy. It's good to see you." He smiled. "Taking care of yourself?"

A nod.

"Yuugi I'd like to talk with you in private if you don't mind."

The teen tensed. He really did not want to be in this situation. He turned to the side, motioning for Yami to leave.

Yami walked over and patted his lover on the shoulder, whispering to him. Yuugi nodded to him and then he walked out, sending Yori a death glare.

Alone. One on one conversation was hard for Yuugi, especially with his father. Frowning, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Yori broke the tension with a statement. "He treats you well?"

"Yes, he's very good to me."

A nod. "Good. You only deserve the best, kiddo."

"What did you want to talk about, dad?"

"Hmm?"

Yuugi decided to take a chance and sit down by his father's bedside. Cautiously he sat down, meeting the aged eyes of his father.

"Uhm I know this is important. Otherwise you would not have made Yami leave."

Yori shifted slightly, turning toward his son. "Yes, that's right. I wanted to offer you something."

"What's that?"

Yori lifted his hand free of tubing, and placed it on top of his son's. "Would you like to live here with me for a while? I am not allowed to return to work for a while and I'd like to take this time to spend with you." He paused and then continued. "Will you stay here in Japan with me for a while?"

"You're asking me? You're not demanding it?"

He shook his head. "No. You're a legal adult. I cannot force you to stay. I am just offering it to you."

"I don't know… It's hard for Yami and I to stay away for this long from home."

"Just you, Yuugi. I also want you to be able to spend some time away from Yami. Then you will begin to understand what I've wanted you to do all a long."

"What?"

Yori sighed and patted Yuugi on the arm. "Son, I want you to see what life is like on your own. I just want you to stay with me for a few months. That's all I'm asking. You can still keep in contact with Yami."

Yuugi pulled away from his father's grasp. He felt like he had been burned. "You made me come here to answer that question? The answer is still the same as it has always been. No!"

Yuugi got, chest tightening. "Fuck…. See it's you that makes my anxiety worse."

"Yuugi…"

The teen waved his father off. He strode out the door, his father yelling.

"I'll be in touch, Yuugi! My proposition still stands."

Yuugi found Yami lurking down the hall. The teen had a Ramune soda, savoring the taste of it.

"Aibou these are good. You weren't kidding when you said these were badass." He gauged Yuugi's reaction.

"Yuugi what happened?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm going to do as he asked me to anyways."

Yuugi motioned for Yami to follow him, neither speaking as they headed toward the lobby.

Deep down Yami worried for his lover's sanity. His father knew how to push his buttons. He would stand by Yuugi's side until the end.


	17. Decision

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 17

* * *

Yuugi walked past Yami, anger radiating off him in waves. The Egyptian teen frowned, feeling at a loss. When Yuugi fell into these funks, he could do little to calm him. That is, until he stopped being stubborn and opened up and allowed Yami to help.

Yami followed Yuugi silently, finding the teen in a random waiting room. He was seated on a couch, face buried in his hands. Never had Yami seen his lover look so defeated. Just what happened between the father and son?

Taking a seat next to the distraught Japanese teen, Yami placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

"Aibou…" he murmured.

The teen pulled away from the touch, burying his face further into his hands. The stubbornness still held its reigns in this problem.

Sighing inwardly, Yami took another chance, keeping his patience in check. There was no reasoning with a stubborn Yuugi.

"Yuugi, what did Yori ask?"

Yuugi lifted his head from his hands, looking anywhere but Yami's direction. "The usual."

"The usual?"

A nod was his only response. Feeling defeat, the elder teen patted Yuugi on the shoulder. "Yuugi, why don't you head back to the hotel and get some rest. You look dead tired."

The teen straightened his posture. His brows rose, curiosity evident.

"Are you coming with me?"

'Damn it… He is caught on already. I guess I will have to do a little bit of a lie. It's for his own good.'

"I want to see a bit of town and all. That's all."

Yuugi shook his head and smirked in a fashion similar to that of Yami's. "You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

"Never claimed to be good at it, Aibou."

The tension lessened, a smile graced the Japanese teen's face as he stood up. "If you wanna confront him, be my guest. I just want to forget about this whole ordeal."

"Whatever calms you, Aibou." He motioned for the teen to head out, winking at him. Yuugi made movement to leave, but not before, he walked over and hugged his boyfriend.

"Yami, don't give him another heart attack."

The elder rolled his eyes and pulled away from Yuugi. "Like I would harm a man in a hospital." He paused and then sighed gazing seriously at his lover. "Aibou, I am going to speak with Yori and see what's going on. I wish you would tell me instead of leading me into a battle blind and lacking knowledge of this situation."

"He wants the usual, Yami. That's all there is to it. What does he want me to do at least 80% of the time?"

With that said, Yuugi walked out, heading out to the main lobby, leaving Yami dumbfounded as he sought out the answers he desired to know.

'He's at it again… Will Yori ever realize that Yuugi is not interested in living here forever?'

He hadn't meant to anger his son. Yuugi was important just as Mai and even his business were. All he wanted was for his only child to have a chance to live without the dependence of anyone. He just wanted Yuugi to realize this.

The boy had become independent but not enough for his liking. Yami needed to allow Yuugi a chance at taking control of the reigns on his life. Getting through obstacles on his own was definitely needed.

To this day, Yori felt horrible for how he had shunned his own child away. When the diagnosis of Yuugi's anxiety had come into play, he had not handled it well. He felt as if he had harmed Yuugi himself. The child was not able to get through life socially. This bothered Yori when the teen was younger. His only child was suffering and he could not handle the issues he was facing. As a father, he had failed ultimately. Shunning Yuugi away during his times of hardship made Yori realize how awful he truly was. Yuuka had taken care of their child on her own. She had been the one to raise Yuugi while he worked overseas. She taught their son Japanese as a second language. She had helped Yuugi through his issues pertaining to anxiety and even his dyslexia.

The aging man sighed, gazing at the IV in his hand. He buried his face into his hands, allowing his thoughts to run wild.

Why had it taken so long to see the problems at hand? Why did he have to fail at being a parent?

'It does not surprise me that Yuugi stormed off. I do not deserve another chance with him. I've blown all chances with him.'

A knock on the door broke down his thoughts, his body falling rigid. Curiosity spiked as his brows rose to flirt with his hairline.

'Who the hell is visiting me?'

Clearing his throat, he spoke loud enough for his voice to travel through the wooden door. "Come in."

A few moments later, the heavy wooden door opened, revealing the leather-clad form of Yami.

Surprise evident in his features, Yori motioned for the teen to enter. He had not expected this. He had not spoken to his son's boyfriend in ages if at all.

"Millennia."

"Mutou." Yami said, curtly. He walked in, closing the door behind him. He stood to the right of Yori's hospital bed, gazing at him expectantly.

"Take a seat. I should have known you would make an appearance."

The teen shook his head, declining the offer. "No thanks. I merely wish to speak with you over the matters that have upset Yuugi."

"I figured as much." He paused, resting his hands on his lap, careful of the IV in his hand. "Tell me, what has he told you?"

Yami shifted his weight, arms crossed over his chest. He groaned, shoulders drooping. "That is the problem. Aibou will not tell me. That is why I am here. I want to know what you said to him, Yori."

Said man sighed, shaking his head. He had never liked how Yami called his son 'Aibou.' The term did not sit well with him. Hearing this punk use the Japanese language as such annoyed him. However, he knew there was little need to cry over spilt milk. The nickname would remain just as Yami would remain a constant in Yuugi's life.

"I asked him to stay here for a while. Not permanently of course."

Crimson eyes met those of Yori's.

"There is more to it. I know you, Yori. What else did you ask?"

'He's smarter than I thought.' Shaking his head, he replied. "I asked him to stay with me for a few months while I recover from this heart attack. The only thing I asked is that I wish for him to be alone."

"You mean without my presence, I presume?"

"Naturally."

"Figures." Yami heaved another sigh. He let his arms fall to his sides, annoyance evident in his stance.

"Yuugi has been very independent without my help. Has he spoken to you of his accomplishments since you last saw him?"

"No he has not. Why don't you tell me_, Atemu_?" Yori shot back, agitation evident.

Hearing this real name sent chills coursing through his body. Yami bit back a retort, angered at the use of his real name. Even Yori know of his hate for that name. He refused to allow the man any satisfaction in this knowledge. He remained still, a smirk gracing his blank face.

"He has been working as a server at a restaurant for the past year, and he has been doing group assignments on his own. These alone have helped him open up and become more sociable. I help him organize his notes for classes and I help him study. Together we have gotten through these troubled times of his. At least that's what I think you call his problems?"

"That he may have done, but he still relies on you a bit too much for everything, Yami. I want him to realize that there is a life outside of you and your protective barrier that shields him from the real world."

Yami looked away, nodding. "I know."

This response surprised the elder man. He raised a broken taken back by the response. "You know?"

Yami nodded silently. He gazed out the window, finding the skyscrapers of interest. He spoke softly, mind weary.

"Yes, I am aware of this. I know that he needs time away from me. Yuugi relies on me a lot as I rely on him. We're two halves of a whole. In short we're a package deal."

Yori shook his head. He wondered where the teen was going with this. "You say that you both are a package deal. Yet you say that you think that Yuugi needs time away from you. What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

Yami looked at the man, his vermillion eyes swirling with unknown emotions. "Yuugi needs a break from me. He's far more independent than you would think. The problem I see here is not with him but with me."

Yori raised a brow. "It lies with you?"

Yami nodded, turning his attention back onto Yuugi's father. "Yes, I rely on him far more than he relies on me. I have never been away from Yuugi ever. We've always been together. I do not know how I would handle his absence."

Yori ran a hand through his unruly hair. "You are such a selfish brat. Yuugi is my only child. I never was able to see him that often in his younger years. I wish to spend time with him." He eyed the Egyptian teen with a frown. "I would prefer to do this without you around. Yuugi will be distracted by you."

It was the younger man's turn to raise a brow. "And you call me selfish? Old man, do you not see what you're doing is the same as I am? You want to spend time with Yuugi alone. You want his attention all on you. His other family or myself mean nothing to you."

"Watch your words, boy. I may be friends with your mother and father but that does not mean the same to you."

Yami ignored the man's protests. He waved him off. "Look, why do we not allow Yuugi to make this decision? Asking him/forcing him in the manner we have is not good for his anxiety or even his sanity." Yami said, tone serious.

Yuugi's father nodded, resting his hands on top of his blanket.

"Yuugi wishes to evade the subject entirely. How do you think we will get a response?"

The Egyptian teen crossed his arms, smirking.

"By talking to him of course. I think he will only accept the offer if you allow me to stay for a while."

Yori looked frustrated by this. He managed to keep his composure. "If you stay in separate rooms. I refuse for you two to sleep together in the same bed in my house."

Yami nodded, taking this in. He and Yuugi hadn't slept apart in over a year. This would be a hard habit to break. Begrudgingly he gave in, nodding once more.

"You have a deal. Now it's just time for Yuugi to make his decision."

* * *

Yuugi sat idly in the waiting room. He waited for Yami to return. The smell of the hospital was getting to him. His head pulsed with a throbbing pain that only escalated in his temples. Groaning he massaged his temples, closing his eyes. Being in hospitals bothered the teen greatly. As a child, he had been sick on a regular basis with Asthma. A weakness he had long ago outgrown thankfully. He had suffered from horrid episodes of breathing issues as a child, often causing him to visit the hospital on a regular basis. Since then, he had developed an aversion to hospitals.

Yuugi's eyes opened, falling onto that of the clock hanging delicately on the wall. More time had passed than he had imagined. Jet lag still took control of his small body, causing extreme exhaustion. Yawning, the teen shifted uneasily in his chair, pulling legs underneath his small form.

Heavy footfalls echoed across the pale linoleum flooring, Yuugi's ears instantly perking at the sound. Yuugi looked up from his spot, spying the familiar vermillion eyes of his lover. Relieved by his appearance, Yuugi stood up from the chair, gazing at his other half with an expectant look.

"Yami? How did it go?"

Said teen looked up at his addressee. "Alright for the most part. We were civil if you believe that."

Yuugi looked dumbfounded. "You two were civil? What kind of pain killers is my old man on?"

Yami chuckled and shrugged. "Some damn good ones I imagine." He yawned briefly, face turning serious. "Yuugi, your father told me about his proposition."

The smaller teen frowned, looking away from his lover. "I knew he would. What did you have to say about it?"

Yami sat down on the chair, and motioned for Yuugi to sit adjacent to himself.

Yuugi sat down, body rigid. "Well?"

"We discussed it. I think he really wants to spend time with you, Yuugi. This heart attack has opened up the truth of his past actions. He really wants to be there for you."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

Yami sighed, knowing that his Aibou's stubbornness would make things far more difficult.

"Aibou, I know he's been a lousy father. But the fact that he wishes to at least make an attempt to see you should mean something."

"Yami I can't let him into my life like that. He doesn't know me at all!"

Yami took Yuugi's hand into his own, squeezing it tightly.

"Aibou, I know he has not been there for you in the past but I think you should really give him a chance. He wants to make an effort now. The past cannot be changed but sometimes you just have to start over."

Yuugi looked skeptical over this. He and his father had many issues. Staying in Japan would mean many insecurities rising to the surface. The teen did not know if he could deal with it. Yet, he felt as if Yami was striving to push him past his bounds of comfort in order to settle his differences with his father.

"Do you think it is wise for me to stay here, Yami?"

The Egyptian teen nodded, patting his boyfriend on the shoulder. "It's a start, Yuugi. I think both of you need this in the end. Yori has even said I could stay for a little while."

"What's the catch?"

"Sorry?"

Yuugi frowned. "What is the catch? My father does not get along with you that well."

"Oh… I have to stay in a separate room."

"Figures."

Yami looked at Yuugi once more, the seriousness returning. "So Aibou, are you going to stay?"

"Yes."

With a decision made, Yami could only hope that things would settle between Yuugi and Yori. He just hoped that it was worth it in the end.

* * *

Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews. I am so sorry for the wait on this. I've been very busy. I just finished college for good and with the holidays almost over, I will have a lot more time to write. Happy Holidays!


	18. Anything But Ordinary

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 18

(***)

Transitioning with the intent on staying in Japan had not been an easy thing to do. With a few missteps along the way, Yuugi had fallen into an uncomfortable bout of dealing with his recovering father. The man had returned from the hospital a week ago, leaving Yuugi to deal with the man's crankiness.

Leaving work had been hard for Yori. He had never been one to sit back and relax. Resting and recovering from this heart attack was proving to be a feat in itself. New regulations were brought about on his diet as well as his state of wellbeing. No alcohol, no smoking and of course, no fatty foods. Living off mostly fast food, the man's diet had been the downfall of his arteries. Mai helped when she could. She had taken up the act of doing Yori's business while he was away. The work was stressful and she worked long hours. However, this seemed to ease some of Yori's worry. Cooped up in his house, the man needed some form of relief for his business. After all, he lived for that, if nothing else.

Yuugi felt uneasy with his stay in his father's home. A long talk had ensued before the initial decision of moving into the house. Yori had given Yuugi free use of time as long as he spent it with him a couple of hours a day. He only asked for help with household chores and of course company. With Yami there, which was a thorn in Yori's side, things were a little edgy. While they had agreed the Egyptian would stay in a separate room, it did not occur in that manner.

Yami had moved into Yuugi's room not long after Yami had decided to take position of the spare bed in Yori's office. Not wanting his items 'tainted,' Yori sent the male to Yuugi's room. He had caved instantly with the thought of his computer surrounded by that 'brat.'

Victoriously, Yami lounged happily within their bedroom, happy with himself. He knew the old man would cave in. He just needed to manipulate him in some form. Here it only took a moment and he was a pharaoh in his own chambers with his Aibou.

Yet, Yuugi had been absent from his side as of late. The teen had found the bustling life of Japan intriguing. While he had a fear of large crowds, Yuugi seemed at ease with Japan. Blending in had never been easy. With their looks, both Yuugi and Yami had a hard time keeping a distance from gaining attention. While here, Yuugi had fallen into the bustle of the city, enjoying the crowds that he melded into. Knowing the language fluently helped. All the while, Yami felt himself gravitating away from his lover. The time they usually spent together had been miniscule since they had arrived in this country. He never spoke of his worry, not wanting to upset the already stressed out Japanese teen.

Yori seemed to notice Yami's uneasiness. Though he never mentioned anything. He knew of how nervous the teen was staying at his home. The home of the man who disliked him. He did respect Yami for his attempts at making a truce for Yuugi's comfort. Staying with Yuugi despite his own discomfort showed how far he was willing to go for Yuugi.

This still wasn't enough for Yori to like. He would deal with Yami on his own time. Adjusting to his son's sexuality hadn't been hard. As someone who supported same-sex relationships, he had little problem dealing with Yuugi's decision. The father only wanted his son to be happy. It was why he offered this chance for Yuugi to spend time with him. He regretted the lack of a relationship they had. Even though it was too late, he wanted to at least- attempt to form a bond with his only child.

Since Yuugi and Yami had stayed in his house, Yori had observed the duo from afar. Yuugi was very much different than he had been as a child. At age nineteen, the boy had become so independent. This notion alone was beginning to change his views on the boy and his social skills. Whatever had happened in that year since he had spoken to him, it had done wonders for him.

Yami on the other hand… Yori found himself concerned. Ever since they had moved into the house, he noted how dependant the Egyptian teen was upon Yuugi. His original thoughts of Yuugi's dependency on the man were beginning to wither away. With this seen, he was honestly beginning to change his own views on everything.

Had he been that wrong the entire time over his son's wellbeing and life in general?

(***)

Yuugi sat in his 'room,' worriedly. He hadn't expected time to pass by so quickly. Staying in Japan had riddled his mind away from reality. His mother and grandfather were worried for him. They hadn't wanted Yuugi to stay in Japan that long. While they supported his decision to stay, they encouraged him to use this time wisely. School and his job mattered little at this point. Enjoying time with his father was not easy. However, having Yami with him helped the situation. But Yuugi knew how out of control Yami felt while staying in Japan. The Egyptian teen had grown up in the states, never aware of Japan or its culture. Being submersed into this cultural and its own language brought about a fear he had never seen in his lover's face.

Yami spent most of his time in the house, lazing about. He only trekked out of the house if Yuugi accompanied him. Not knowing the language, he feared becoming lost and unable to enjoy time in this bustling city.

The teen sighed heavily, feeling for his lover. He knew Yami wanted to stay for him, but it was a struggle to see how hard he suffered to fit in. Staying at the cost of your own comfort was not worth it. He wanted Yami to feel at home, not rigid and uneasy. It was because of this that Yuugi decided to make his decision. He needed to do what was right for his lover.

Yami needed to return to Domino.

(***)

Yami struggled with a microwaveable bowl of Ramen. He stood in the kitchen, staring at the container, shaking his head. He didn't understand the Japanese language, let alone the complex writing structure.

'I just want to eat some damn ramen noodles. Why is this so hard?'

Frustrated, he threw the container onto the counter, abandoning his efforts. "I rather starve." Yami made his way to leave the kitchen, a chuckle stopping him in mid-step.

"Having some issues?"

Yori walked into the kitchen, looking better than he had in a while. He looked at the abandoned container of noodles and then at Yami. He raised a brow. "Hungry?"

Yami refused to meet the elder man's gaze. He was highly embarrassed at his actions. He had too much pride.

"Yes, but I changed my mind over the noodles. I'll just wait until Yuugi gets back later."

Yori noted the teen's stubbornness. He and Yuugi both held that trait. Damn them. He shook his head and picked up the container of noodles.

"If you weren't so stubborn you'd ask for help, Atemu. I know you have little to know understanding of the Japanese language."

Yami tensed at this, pride wounded. "Excuse me? What makes you think I don't understand or grasp Japanese? Did Yuugi say something?"

Yori shook his head, opening the container and adding a bit of water to them. Satisfied with it, he placed it in the microwave. He hit a few buttons, beginning to cook the noodles.

"No, Yuugi never mentions anything about you unless I ask him. I just figured you had a language barrier. After all, you rarely leave the house unless Yuugi is with you. And because you were struggling to cook this container of ramen."

A blush crept across Yami's face. He hated it when others could read him so easily. No one could do that better than Yuugi. Yet, Yori had read him like an open book. Not many people were allowed to see him like this. Even the Millennia family had seen this side of him rarely.

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou. I appreciate the help. I just-"

The man waved him off, smirking. "You're just to damn stubborn to ask for help. I understand kiddo. Yuugi is the same way."

"Yes, he is."

"And don't call me Mr. Mutou."

Crimson eyes widened, meeting those of Yuugi's father.

"What?"

"Call me Dad or Yori. If you are to be around as long as I figure, there is no point in kissing my ass with honorifics, Atemu."

"I understand. If I am to call you Dad then I would like you to call me Yami if you will. Hearing my first name irks me."

Yori held out his hand, meeting Yami in an awkward handshake. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good." Yori pulled away first, smirking. "I never did understand why you and your brother have such similar names."

Yami looked embarrassed. He knew why. But the story was practically a family story. He didn't want to indulge the man in it. But he felt the need to regardless.

"It's my brother's fault honestly. We're a little bit over a year apart in age. My mother was so startled by our similar appearances after I was born that she called me his twin. Atem thought this was funny I guess. Mom says he called me 'Temu. So that's what she named me."

"You poor soul. I really feel for you. I wonder if Yuugi feels that way at times. I really didn't have a hand in naming him."

The Egyptian teen looked up, confusion evident in his eyes. "You didn't? Who named him?"

"Sugoroku named him. He felt that his grandson needed a special name. He wanted to give him a name that suited him. At the time, he had just opened the game shop and wanted someone to carry on that legacy. So he gifted my son with the name, 'game.'"

"Does Yuugi know this story? He's never mentioned it to me."

Yori shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. I figured Sugoroku had told him."

"Maybe you should tell him this. It may help make this transition easier for both of you."

Yori and Yami met gazes. Neither could believe they were speaking with an argument breaking out. Even without Yuugi there, neither made a movement to end their conversation.

"Maybe. I hate that he's uncomfortable here. I just want us to have some sort of bond. I wish he understood this."

Yami felt uneasy. He wanted to yell at the man for how he had treated his lover. He managed to keep his mouth shut. This wasn't his battle to fight. Yuugi could handle this on his own.

"Possibly. Yori, I think with time you both can have that bond that you want. You need him to understand what you want and that you're not judging him. He will come around if you give him a chance. Confrontation is very hard for him, especially with his anxiety."

"I understand. I just do not know how to approach that. What can I do to make him comfortable enough to sit down and talk with me?"

"Just give it time. You can't build a bond in a day."

Yori smiled genuinely. It was rare. "Thank you, Yami."

The microwave beeped, signaling the end of the cooked noodles.

"Enjoy your noodles, kiddo. Remember, you can ask us for help."

Before Yami could fathom a response, the elder male exited the kitchen, leaving Yami to his noodles.

'There is definitely more to that man then given credit for.'

(***)

Yuugi walked into the house, setting his bag down. He yawned, tired from a long day out. His father had slept most of the day. A good thing considering how annoyed he was with staying away from his business.

The Japanese teen stretched his arms in the air, relaxing. He muttered something in Japanese and headed upstairs toward his and Yami's room.

He entered the room and collapsed onto the bed, barely missing that of his boyfriend.

"Gah! Aibou! Watch it!"

The voice startled the younger male from his reverie. He blinked, eyes focusing on his lover. He apologized and yawned once more.

Yami chuckled at his little one's cuteness, pulling the teen into his arms. He ran a hand through his lover's downy-soft hair.

"I missed you, Aibou. Did you see anything interesting today?"

Yuugi shook his head. "Not really. I just went to a restaurant and then walked around for a while. Then I found a game store. You can guess where it went from there."

Yami stifled a gasp. "You had an affair on me with a game store?"

"Pretty much. It offers me more entertainment."

"You're so hurtful. Why are we together again?"

"Because you love me and my moves."

Yami, now completely awake gazed down at his lover with surprise.

"Who are you and what happened to my innocent little Aibou?"

"He grew up."

"Damn."

Yuugi hit Yami playfully and leaned against him tiredly.

"Aibou, I think it's time for bed."

"Mmkay… But Yami I wanna tell you something…"

Yami adjusted the sheets, drawing them over their bodies.

"What's that?"

"Thanks for staying with me here. I know how hard it's been for you."

Yuugi's confession was sweet. It made Yami feel warm inside. He knew how much Yuugi appreciated him. However, hearing it made everything better in the end.

"Anything for you, love. Being with you makes it worth while."

He received no response. Smiling he noted that Yuugi's breathing evened out, body lost to slumber.

Pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead, he soon joined the world of slumber.

It seemed that things were turning out better than expected.


	19. Runaway

_What The Hell?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them! And please don't kill me after reading this chapter._

_Chapter 19_

(***)

Bonding had gone fairly well with Yuugi and his father. They had begun to understand one another far more than either figured possible. While Yori never mentioned it, it was thanks to Yami and his suggestions that night they had spoken in the kitchen. Without the teen's help, he knew neither he nor Yuugi would have made any form of progress.

Yuugi sat in his bedroom, gazing at his computer screen with a frown. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated beyond belief. It had been a month since he and Yami had arrived in Japan. The trip had been last minute, leaving little time and little notice for his and Yami's professors. While they were understanding with the situation, the extended leave of absence was making this even more difficult.

Attendance was a key factor that his college focused on. While his grades were steady, average at most. Yet, even with all of his course work sent to him, he completed it all just as Yami had. However, the extended leave of absence was wearing down on their professors. They had suggested that he drop the courses for the semester and retake them during the summer.

Deep down, the teen knew he needed to drop for the semester. He had no idea how long he would remain in Japan. He could have been there past the summer for all he knew. Yuugi and his father had gained a respect for one another and were able to coexist with one another quite easily. Even if it was rough at times, with how comfortable his father had become with Yami.

While he was happy with his budding relationship with his father, Yuugi knew he needed to step up and face the reality of his college education issues at hand. Not only his school, but also his mother and grandfather…

Yuuka and Sugoroku missed Yuugi terribly. They both wanted the teen to spend time with his father but they also wanted him to return home soon. Knowing the teen was away from the states made it even worse.

Although, Yuugi knew deep down that his mother was afraid that her only child would choose Japan over his family. He couldn't do that. Not with how much he loved his mother and grandfather. They had been there for him since day one.

Yuugi sighed once again, gazing at another email sent from his professors. Again, they urged him to drop the courses for the semester, not wanting his grade point average to drop or for him to lose any of his scholarship money. After a while, the teen had finally signed up for scholarships. After his father had stopped helping him in the past, he needed to get aid for his tuition. Thankfully, his artistic skills had gotten him a full scholarship to continue his studies.

The downside to this was with his absence, he would lose the scholarship. Even if he wanted to return, the petite teen knew he was needed here for now. Yori had been recovering slowly from his heart attack and bypass surgery. He relied on Yuugi for a lot of things such as cleaning and cooking.

Mai often stopped by when she could, often caught up with the business that Yori missed dearly. She assisted Yuugi with cooking as he struggled with the concept. Microwaves were more of his expertise.

All the while, Yami took the entire stay of Japan in stride. While he struggled in the beginning with the language barrier and cultural shock, he began to understand things and finally knew how to operate the microwave and other things.

As the stay for him and Yuugi progressed, he found himself homesick, missing the hustle and bustle of the states. Life in Japan was interesting and crowded, but he missed the ways of life on his own with Yuugi. The language barrier still caused problems for him. He hadn't learned much Japanese, choosing to ask Yuugi for help.

As Yuugi replied to the emails, he shut down his computer and buried his head on the keyboard, stressed. The stress was beginning to take its toll on his small body. His weight had dropped significantly since his stay. No more burgers or orange soda. He had taken to eating noodles, rice, seafood and less red meat.

'What am I supposed to do? I don't want to lose my scholarship. But dad still needs me.' Yuugi thought, weighing his options out.

The door creaked open, Yami slipping into their shared room. He surveyed his lover's hunched form, a frown marring his chiseled features.

"Aibou? Are you okay?"

A twitch.

Worriedly, the Egyptian placed a comforting hand on the Japanese teen's shoulder.

"Aibou? Come on answer me. I'm worried."

Groaning, the teen lifted his head and meet the concerned eyes of his boyfriend. He yawned and then leaned back into the desk chair.

"Sorry, Yami. I just keep getting these emails from our professors."

The elder of the two nodded in understanding. He had also received plenty of those advisement letters.

"Still wanting you to drop their courses?"

A nod.

"Attending this summer is not a big deal, Aibou. I'll attend with you."

This statement pierced through Yuugi's small body, reality striking him.

"This summer?"

Yami blinked and then nodded. "Yes, that is what I planned on doing. I already dropped the courses this morning." He lifted his hand and then tilted his head to the side. "You can do the same and take them with me, love."

Yuugi didn't reply at first, causing the elder teen to worry. Yuugi was never this quiet. Something was bothering him.

"Yuugi, what are you not telling me?"

The Japanese teen struggled with his thoughts, forming his arguments within his mind.

"I don't know how to express this…"

"Just say what is on your mind. Your therapist said it is not good for you to keep this stuff bottled up."

Yuugi stood up and then paced the room, silence permeating through the tense air. Yami stood his ground, observing his partner's actions.

"It's hard to explain. I'm afraid of how you might take this."

"Just tell me, Yuugi. I can handle it. I'm stronger than I look."

Yuugi fought back a laugh. "Well, I don't know if I'll be home this summer. I think I may stay here for a while."

Shock and silence.

"What? You're not going to go home for the summer?" Surprise filled the Egyptian teen's voice. He looked at his lover quizzically.

"I don't see it happening, Yami. My dad needs me for a while. It's weird. I would have given anything to just leave this place and return home. Nevertheless, things changed. I want to stay here for now."

Yami simply stared face conflicted. This worried him. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Well if you choose to stay, then I'll stay with you."

"Yami, please understand that I love you more than anything but you need to return to Domino."

"What? Are you-?"

Yuugi held up his hand, silencing his lover's question.

"I need to do this alone and I've noticed how uneasy you have been since we've arrived in Japan. It has to be hard not knowing the language and relying on me to help you with everything."

"Yuugi, please. Don't ask me to leave."

"Yami, you're not happy here. I can't stand seeing you so out of your comfort zone. It's saddening that I am the cause of this. Please… just got home, for me?"

Yami didn't say anything. Sadness and fear crept into his system, consuming what little remained of his composure. He held back the sadness for Yuugi's sake. But the fear of what his lover was asking had just set in.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Violet eyes widened. "What?"

"Are you breaking up with me, Yuugi?"

"Yami I am not breaking up with you! Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Crimson eyes met startled violet.

"You're asking me to leave you here in Japan and return home and you have no idea when you are returning. This sure sounds like a break up to me."

"No, it's not like that. I will be back, I promise. I love you, Yami."

Yami shook his head, fighting back frustration and tears. He had wanted Yuugi for so long, and now this happened.

"Yuugi I can't hang onto to these meaningless promises of your return. You don't know if you will even come back. I'm not strong enough to handle that."

Yuugi glared at his lover and raised a brow, hands on his hips.

"Meaningless promises of return? Are you assuming that I will not return ever? I'm not like my father, Yami. I'm going to come back. Japan is not my home. Domino is."

"You say that, but you are acting just like him, Yuugi. I can't deal with this. You want me to leave. I'll do just that."

Yami grabbed his duffle bag and sorted through the closet, ignoring the protests of the smaller teen. He retrieved all of his things from the room and then headed out of the room and down the hall, grabbing his things from the bathroom.

Yuugi followed him out, attempting to stop him.

"Yami, stop it. I don't want you to leave like this."

He stopped short of Yuugi's remark, turning on the smaller with a glare. "You expect me to leave happily then? What the hell do you want from me? You're asking me to leave and you are abandoning our relationship."

"No I am not! I never said I wanted to break up! That was all you. I just want you to be happy is all! You seem miserable here! I just want what is best for you!"

Yami didn't say anything, choosing to walk off, leaving the other in a huff. He placed the bag on his shoulder and then toed on his shoes, heading out the front door.

"Yami!"

The front door slammed in Yuugi's face. He would not let anything pull him away from fixing up his relationship with Yami.

He stormed out of the house, seeing his lover walking down the sidewalk. Annoyed he ran down the street, grabbing his lover's arm.

"Let go of me, Yuugi. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"No, you won't listen to me. If this is how I have to gain your attention, then I will. Just listen to me for a moment would you? I just want you to realize that I am not ending our relationship. That is, unless you want to end it."

"You just contradicted yourself, there."

Yuugi dragged the Egyptian teen toward the house, forcing him to sit down on the stoop.

"Look, I'm sorry if it sounded wrong, Yami. I do not want you to be unhappy. I just wanted you to be comfortable and I needed to tell you that I do not know when I will be back in Domino. I just don't want you to waste away here waiting on me to get this chance with my dad. You have bigger and better things to get through back home."

All the anger he had felt moments earlier began to dissipate. Yami sighed heavily, emotionally exhausted. He leaned closer to Yuugi on the stoop, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Yuugi, you are my best friend and you always have been. I know you only want what's best for me, but I'm beginning to see what I need to do."

"What?"

"Yuugi, maybe it would be best if I left and we put our relationship on hold for a while. We both have conflicting issues right now. Let's get passed our problems and then we'll see where it goes from there?"

Tears glittered in Yuugi's eyes. He sniffled, fighting back the onslaught of tears.

"So that's it? We're not together anymore?"

Yami pulled away from Yuugi, patting him on the shoulder.

"We're not breaking up, Yuugi. Think of it as a break. We'll be together again once our lives settle down."

He didn't receive a reply from Yuugi, not that this surprised him. He stood up, heaving his duffle bag's strap onto his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, Yuugi. I'll always be in touch if you need me. Text, call, email, Skype… You name it, I'm available."

He looked at the teen once more before he headed away from the house, walking down the main road.

All the while, Yuugi sat there, tears falling down his cheeks. His entire world had just come crashing down in a matter of seconds.

The front door opened. A shadow casting over Yuugi's small body.

"Son, what was all that commotion about?"

Yuugi didn't reply. He merely stood up and headed back into the house, brushing past his father.

"Yuugi, where is Yami?"

Finally after a long moment of silence, Yuugi spoke, voice hoarse.

"Gone."

With that said, he headed toward his room, ignoring the protests of his father.

He needed to be alone.


	20. Part of Me

_What The Hell?_

_Thank you guys for the reviews! As always, I appreciate them far more than I can express. (Thanks for not killing me for last chapter! All will be good. Give it time.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Chapter 20 (Part of Me)_

(***)

His routine had been out of wack since everything had fallen to the depths of hell.

Nothing mattered anymore. The most important person in his life had left him. Even though Yami claimed that their relationship was merely on a 'break', he felt as if that was an easier way of ending their relationship entirely.

He was not used to being alone like this. Yami had always been with him, ever since their childhood. It was rare if they were separated and this proved how hard it truly was. Never had he been away from his best friend/boyfriend this long. It had been a day or so since they had parted on depressing terms.

The situation hadn't been easy to dwell upon. Yori had attempted to hound the hell out of his son for answers. Yet, the teen refused to speak of it. It wasn't his father's business. None of it was.

Everything had fallen to pieces. His body felt numb and his mind replayed the confrontation continuously. He couldn't escape the pain and he couldn't return to Domino. At least, not yet. He had enough troubles to deal with here in Japan. His father could not return to work for a while, meaning he needed help around the house. Even with everything, he did for Yori, Yuugi felt like there was little he could do to help the man. As stubborn as Yori was, he was often bored being cooped up in the house. He missed working/running his company.

Mai managed to drop by and help when she could. With running the company in Yori's place, she rarely stopped by for more than a few hours a day.

Yuugi wished that he could get away from the pain. He simply wanted to curl into a ball and die. Nothing could make him happy. Nothing except for Yami.

He lay in his bed on his side, gazing at his iPhone with glassy eyes. He hadn't heard anything from the Egyptian teen since his departure. Not that it surprised him. Nevertheless, he had promised to remain in touch.

The way he mentioned his need for independence unsettled the Japanese teen. Yami was not one to show weakness. Never in their years of friendship had he seen the elder male drop his guard and confess his insecurities like that. Yami was the stronger of the two. He protected Yuugi and he helped him through his hardships with anxiety and the struggles with his dyslexia. He was the epitome of perfection.

Had Yami truly been weak all along? Had he always hid his true self from everyone? Just what was the 'real' Yami like?

These thoughts plagued Yuugi's distraught mind. Knowing how much Yami kept from him after all this time broke his already numb heart. Was there anything he knew about his best friend? If not, could they continue like this?

It seemed like they had a long way to go for this relationship to thrive through this difficult time.

He shifted in position, dragging his phone across the bed. He flicked through the apps on his phone, finding Facebook.

A distraction would be good for now. After all, he hadn't kept up with Jou or the others in a while since this entire ordeal.

Scrolling through his newsfeed, Yuugi skimmed across something that made his blood run cold.

It was from Yami.

His lover's relationship status had changed to 'It's complicated' with Yuugi Mutou.

The numbness returned full throttle. What had happened to everything that Yami had said?

Was it worth saving their damaged relationship at all?

He closed out of the Facebook app and then scrolled through his contacts, hitting the call button.

There was someone he needed to speak with.

The phone rang for a few moments, a sultry voice picking up moments later.

"_Hello?"_

"_Atem_, I need to talk to you."

(***)

Japan had been a culture shock for Yami. Visiting a country without any knowledge of their language or culture, the teen had a hard time adjusting. Now back in Domino, Yami felt at ease. As soon as he stepped off the plane, his uneasiness lifted. The sadness he had for Yuugi still remained, despite his happiness at returning home.

Yuugi… The break was hard. In their life-long friendship, neither had spent a lot of time away from the other. Their families were close knit thanks to their mothers' friendship. Both boys grew up together since infancy.

Leaving Yuugi had been the hardest thing that he had ever done. That and he had done many things in his younger years that made this seem like a cakewalk. But the pain was there. A pain he would have to deal with, just as Yuugi would.

The reasoning behind his need for this break hit at the worst possible time. His mother had called him screaming at him for dropping out of school just like that. He had explained his predicament to her and she begrudgingly accepted it. He would return in the summer. For now… Well for now, he had quite a bit of time to do absolutely nothing. After all, it was only March and the summer term didn't begin until the end of May. The break… This break was to prove something to himself.

He dropped his mask of confidence and let his weakness show. Yuugi saw a side of him that not many knew of. He exposed himself to Yuugi and then ended things quickly. Yami wanted time to himself in order to prove his independence from Yuugi.

After all, everyone believed it to be it was Yuugi who needed him. No, it was the complete opposite. Yuugi was his pillar of strength. While he helped the small teen through his own bout of problems, he needed to have his best friend/lover around. The constant presence in his life was always Yuugi. While his father wasn't close knit, he relied on Yuugi to fill that void.

He had always cared for Yuugi more than the teen cared for him. The love was mutual, but Yami had fallen in love with Yuugi long before the younger had. Most would call it love at first sight but he knew better. They were simply meant to be together. Even their mothers saw this.

'I wonder how he is coping.' Yami thought. He fought the urge to call his boyfriend.

'It's too soon. I can't just call him right now. It's probably late anyways.'

Yami jumped, startled. Someone was pounding on the front door. Curiously, he got up and headed toward the door.

Spying through the peephole, he groaned, noting who was there.

'What the hell is he doing here already?'

"ATEMU I know you're standing there. Open the door now!"

Hearing his true name, said teen cringed, unlocking the door in a haste. After he unlocked it, the door opened quickly, revealing the fuming form of his older brother.

"Atem what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working or something?"

"Yami don't give me that crap right now." He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his almost twin.

"What's with the attitude? Is that how you say hi to me after a long trip?"

"I have a bone to pick with you, little brother. I thought I talked to you about hurting little Heba."

"Huh? What are you talk-"

Atem grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the living room. He let go of his collar and pushed him onto the couch.

Yami stumbled back and landed on the couch with a thud. His eyes widened as he noted the anger radiating off his older brother. Something had definitely pissed him off.

"What the hell, Atem?"

"Everything was fine. Why did you have to go and upset Yuugi like that!"

"Upset him? We're just on a break. I had to come home."

The elder male shook his head. "Yuugi called me in tears. He said you broke up with him. This 'break' thing has him heartbroken. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't break up with him! I just needed some time to get things figured out here and he needed to get things settled with his father in Japan. That's all it was. Simply just a break."

"If it's just a break then why did you change your relationship status on Facebook to 'It's Complicated?'

"Oh that…"

"Yeah, that. Why the hell did you do that, Yami?"

The younger of the two shrugged, keeping his emotions in check.

"Because, at this point… I don't know if Yuugi and I will be together anymore."

Atem gauged his brother's reaction, eyes wide. He noted how defeated and saddened his brother sounded.

"You don't think it will work out? Why do you think that?"

Yami fought back an onslaught of tears. He couldn't do this in front of his brother.

"Look… It's just… With Yuugi in Japan and how he's doing over there. He looks so happy. He looks at ease out there."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know if he's going to come back. He has to make the decision himself. He seems unsure if or when he will. That is why I changed my status as I had. I don't want Yuugi to feel like he can't meet others while he's in Japan. I figured it would make things easier for him."

Atem wanted to kill his younger brother. The teen was so freaking dense. He held back the desires of punching his lights out. He sat down next to his distraught brother and patted him on the shoulder.

"Look, take it from someone who's been through this, little brother. Don't do things that you believe will make it easier for your lover. Not unless you know how they will truly react." He paused and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yuugi is really upset."

"I know."

"No, you obviously don't."

"What do you want me to do, Atem? This is my own problem. Why are you butting in?"

The elder teen bit back a groan and spoke softly. "I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

It was Yami's turn to stare. He raised a brow at his usually upbeat brother. The man looked distraught as he fidgeted uneasily.

"Is that what happened between you and Akefia?"

A nod.

Yami knew he meant well. Atem had always taken measures into his own hands when it came to himself or his family. He protected Yami as a child and he often helped him and Yuugi when things were grim. It seemed now that he was doing it all over again.

"Thanks, bro. I know you are trying to help, but right now I need to get through this."

"I know. Just don't lose Yuugi. He's your other half, Yami. Don't let him go."

"You're right. He's the only one for me."

Atem stood up. "Well I am going to leave now. Keep this between us, yes?"

A nod.

"Oh and you will begin working in Yuugi's place in two days at Casa Del Sol, Yami."

Crimson eyes widened. Realization struck.

"Wait! What?"

Atem smirked, hands on hips. "Oh it's Mom's orders. If you want to keep this apartment and funds for school you will have to work for me at Casa Del Sol."

He cringed at the thought. He hadn't had a job in a while. His brother was known to be a slave driver.

"Fine. Just give me time to get shit straightened out with Yuugi?"

"I'm giving you two days to get some of it sorted out. Good luck."

With that said, Atem walked out of the apartment, leaving Yami dumbstruck. He had a lot of things to do.

Yuugi was number one on his priority list.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he picked up his phone and pressed the first key on his speed dial, waiting impatiently.


	21. If You Happen To Call

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 21 (If you happen to Call)

(***)

"_Hello?"_

His voice sounded distant and heartbroken. Yami held back his fears as he struggled to string a sentence together.

"_Hello?" _The voice insisted once more.

Yami sighed and then spoke softly, the words leaving his lips before he could realize his wrongdoing.

"Aibou.…"

The line was deathly silent. Yami thought for sure that Yuugi had hung up on him. Yet, he was drawn to other conclusions as he heard a shaky breath on Yuugi's end.

"_Yami…. Why are you doing this?"_

The question stirred the inner depths of the waters within his heart. Yuugi's voice held none of his usual charisma or happiness. No… This voice was devoid of all emotion. It was lifeless.

"I wanted to call you. I told you I would still be in touch with you. We are not broken up, Yuugi. You are still my little one."

Silence took over again. Yuugi was struggling with his words. His emotions were chaotic.

"_Don't call me your little one. That irritates me. Besides… I figured you were done with our 'relationship.' Did your status change on Facebook not signify that?"_

"Yuugi, it's not like that. I just did that while I was on the plane. I was half-asleep and not thinking. I changed it and deleted all of the stuff relating to it."

Yami's heart pounded heavily. He felt stupid for his carelessness. How could he hurt his lover like this?

"_If it wasn't anything then why did you do it in the first place? It's no one's business but our own. I've gotten call after call from Jou and my family wondering about this."_

"I'm sorry, Yuugi. I really am. I called to apologize for that and I wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"_And?"_

"And what?"

"_I sensed an 'and' in there. What do you want to ask me?"_

Yuugi was always perceptive. Ever since their childhood, the younger of the two had been very perceptive when it came to things such as this.

Shaking his head, the Egyptian teen spoke softly, deciding it was better than never to ask.

"You're too perceptive for your own good, Aibou. I wanted to know if you would return to Domino for school this summer?"

"_I don't know yet. I haven't had a chance to think about that. Especially when you just decided to drop this 'we're on a break' crap and just leave."_

"Yuugi, what do you want us to do? Do you want us to break up? I thought we were better than that. We've known each other since childhood and we've dated for over a year. We know each other better than anyone else does. Do you want us to break up just like that?"

Yuugi didn't respond at first. He simply sat there letting his boyfriend squirm in the midst of his thought process.

"_Yami, I don't know what I want right now. I do know that I want us to work out. However, I need to get through this rough patch with my father. I don't know how long I will be in Japan."_

"Your mother and grandfather miss you. Jou misses you. I miss you. Please tell me you will be back this summer for school. That is all I am asking."

Again, Yuugi took a while before replying.

"_I can't promise anything. My father may need me for a bit longer. School is always going to be there. If it takes me a while to get through it, then so be it. Us on the other hand…. Well… I miss you too."_

Yami felt a million times better at Yuugi's confession. The teen missed him too. The unanswered question of his hung in the air. Would Yuugi return or would he remain in Japan indefinitely?

"Yuugi, remember that I will be here for you regardless of your decision. I think our relationship is strong enough to endure this. I don't want to lose you."

"_I don't either."_

After the initial response, the phone call ended. Surprise flitted across Yami's face once he realized this.

He looked down at his phone and realized that his phone had died. Of all the times to not have charged the damn thing. He plugged it in and waited for his phone to turn on again. After he did this, he sent a quick text to Yuugi apologizing.

He set his phone down, waiting for a reply. He knew with the time difference that Yuugi was most likely tired by this point in time. Sighing, he looked unhappily at his apron that sat on his bed.

Since he had returned to Domino, the Egyptian teen had taken over Yuugi's position as server at Casa Del Sol. He loathed the job greatly. He wasn't good with people and he hated waiting on others, especially those who were rude.

Shaking his head, the teen picked up his apron and grabbed his keys. He had another shift tonight. As much as he hated this job, he managed to make some good money. After all, Yuugi's usual customers came to him now. Knowing that he was seeing Yuugi, the girls and even some of the guys often tipped him more than usual and asked him about Yuugi and how he was handling things in Japan.

He'd give them a small smile and answer with a simple, 'fine.' After all, it really wasn't their business how his little one was doing.

His thoughts drifted away from his little Yuugi to that of his current work. Looking down, he noted the mess left by the group of teens who had just left.

'Stupid teens… They didn't tip me shit.'

Yami began to sweep the debris from their dinner, groaning as the front door opened.

He really didn't want to deal with others right now. After that last table, he had lost his patience to deal with people.

How many times would a group of sixteen year olds ask for refills on their water or their countless futile attempts of ordering off a kids menu?

Gritting his teeth together, Yami set his broom to the side, propping it against the drink station. Carefully constructing a somewhat decent smile, he walked toward the front, ready to greet his next table.

As he walked toward the front poised for introduction, his eyes widened.

"Welcome to Casa Del Sol…"

He stopped in mid-sentence, surprise evident upon his chiseled features.

"Hey Yams, what's shakin'?"

Jou stood next to a familiar face. The person next to him was dressed casually in jeans and a black t-shirt. It was the hair and the scar decorating the tanned face that reminded him just who this person was.

"Akefia? What the hell are you doing here?"

Jou threw the taller male adjacent to him a stare, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, he won't tell me either, Yams. I was headed here to get some grub and this fool startles the hell out of meh and followed meh here."

Hearing this, Yami knew something was up. He had known Akefia for a while. The man had a hidden agenda. Even his brother spoke of how little Akefia would speak of his true intentions. He only chose to speak his mind to Atem. But that was a while back. Atem and Akefia hadn't spoken since their break-up.

Yami gazed at Akefia suspiciously. He raised a brow and looked at the elder man with a questioning gaze.

"What brings you to my humble abode of food service hell?"

Jou choked back a laugh, gauging Akefia's reaction.

Said man simply shrugged, blue eyes piercing through Yami's crimson.

"I'm here to eat and speak with your manager."

Yami didn't flinch, unperturbed by the piercing stare. He simply crossed his arms over his chest, smirking.

"You want to speak with Atem?"

His only answer was a brief nod.

"Can I ask why?"

Akefia glared at the smaller teen. "None of your business, brat. I need to speak with him."

"Actually it is my business. Atem's busy doing manager-like things today. He's asked me to send people away today if they are needing him."

"He can spare a moment of whatever bullshit he is supposedly doing. I am above that crap he calls work."

Jou looked between the two men, clearly uncomfortable.

"Uh.. Should I just… Is this a bad time to be here?"

Yami pulled his angered glare away from Akefia and turned toward the blond, frowning.

"No, you're fine. Do you want to sit down and eat, Jou?"

"Yeah, I'll go and sit down at my usual booth."

With that said, the blond walked away awkwardly, leaving the two men fuming.

"Why do you want to see my brother, Akefia?"

"That's none of your business you damn brat."

Yami looked away and sighed heavily.

"I beg to differ. Atem was very upset over you for a long time. Why should I allow you to ruin his life again?"

Hearing this, Akefia's entire demeanor changed. Upon hearing the distraught nature of his ex-lover, he lost his defiance. Atem's wellbeing meant everything to him. Hearing how upset the man had been over him broke something in Akefia.

"I didn't realize I had hurt him that much."

"Look, it's none of my business but why are you truly here, Akefia? I just don't want to see my brother broken again."

Akefia leaned against the host stand, resting his arm on the counter. He looked down at Yami with a heavy sigh escaping through his lips.

"You remind me so much of Atem. It's no wonder everyone confuses you two."

"Stop changing the subject!"

"You even act like him too."

"STOP IT!"

Yami's voice echoed through the small restaurant, startling Jou and one of the cooks by the expo line.

Footsteps echoed across the hall, ending the moment between Akefia and Yami.

Atem walked up, clearly annoyed. He glared at his little brother glasses perched upon his nose.

"Yami why are you yelling across the restaurant? You know better than that."

Yami glowered and looked at his brother with a pointed glare.

"Because of this right here." He pointed at Akefia, Atem following the addressed person.

Crimson eyes met startling ice blue. Atem held back a breath, clearly startled by Akefia's appearance.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Yami commented.

Atem looked at his brother and then at the taller form of his ex-boyfriend.

"Yami, go and attend to Jou's order. I think the mutt is getting cranky."

Hearing this, Yami muttered something along the lines of 'you sound like our cousin' as he walked off.

Atem stood in front of his ex silence and awkwardness taking form.

Akefia took the chance to break the ice, frowning at the smaller man.

"You've changed, Atem. Just how did you move up from serving to being a manager just like that?"

"I haven't seen or spoken to you in over a year and that's the first thing you ask me?"

"You know I'm not good with conversation starters."

Atem rolled his eyes. Akefia hadn't changed a bit. Seeing this, he knew that nothing good could be happening with his appearance at the restaurant.

"Why are you here, Akefia?"

Akefia frowned. He hated it when Atem called him Akefia. The man had always affectionately called him, 'Ake.'

"I wanted to apologize for everything that had happened between us."

"Well, you're forgiven. Is that enough?" Atem asked, coldly.

Ouch. That tone definitely cut through Akefia's heart.

"Look, I'm not expecting a relationship or even a fucking relationship with you, Atem. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and I wanted to apologize."

Atem didn't say anything at first. He stood there, mind reeling with choices of how to respond to this. Did he want to accept Akefia's apology and accept him back into his life? Or did he want to accept the apology and not allow him to proceed further into his life. After all, it had taken a year to get over this entire ordeal.

"Look, I have inventory and a schedule to do. Can we end this now?"

"No, if you have work to do, then I'm going back there to continue this as you work. I want to settle this now, Atem."

Said man ignored the elder. He stalked off toward the back, Akefia on his hills.

All the while, Yami couldn't help but watch the drama occur.

(***)

Yuugi sat in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea. He glanced at his phone, an unsettling feeling taking over.

After his call with Yami, reality had taken over and set his priorities into place. He truly needed to get his mind set on what mattered the most.

He knew staying in Japan with his father was the right thing to do, but he wanted nothing more than to follow his heart home to Domino.

Without Yami around, life was dull. While he was angry with his boyfriend for this entire ordeal, he knew deep down it was mostly his fault.

After all, it was he who had gone to Japan and it was his father who had caused more to the entire ordeal.

Now the entire thing was unraveling before his eyes. What should he do. Do what's right or do what do what he wants more than anything else?

School had been another issue. While his father had sent tuition money to him, Yuugi refused to spend it. He hated relying on his father for anything after their falling out over his choice in lovers and orientation.

All the money sent went into his savings account. He refused to touch it. He tried to give it to his mother but she refused, saying he needed it more.

Yet now with his time in Japan, Yuugi had lost the only support he had: scholarships. Even with this issue at hand, the teen knew he wanted to return to school and return to life as usual with Yami by his side.

Yami… The man meant so much to him. He truly missed him more than anything else. Although, deep down he worried for this longing he felt toward the other. Yami had mentioned a need for independence from him. He needed time to live apart and prove that he didn't rely on his little one.

'What if I can't live without him? What if I don't want this distance?'

This thought crossed the Japanese teen's mind, opening up new possibilities.

He needed to make a decision.

"I miss him."

"You miss him?"

Yuugi jumped, hearing his father's voice behind him. Startled, he turned around, finding the looming form of his father by the refrigerator.

"Dad, what are you doing up so late?"

Yori shrugged, yawning.

"I heard you up. Wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been pretty quiet since Yami left."

The teen nodded, sipping on his tea.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm kind of torn between a rock and hard place right now."

Yori stared at his son, frowning as he sat down adjacent to the boy.

"Yuugi, I know you're unhappy. Why don't you just go home and finish school with that boy?"

Violet eyes widened, meeting his father's own.

"What?"

You heard me, Yuugi. "Why don't you just go home. I can manage myself. You've done enough for me."

"But Dad… I can't just leave you here."

"Mai will be back. Trust me. You've done enough." He patted his son on the arm and smiled briefly. "You've proven to me that you don't rely on Yami for everything."

Hearing this, tears welled up in Yuugi's eyes. His father had never been so understanding. Or maybe he had. With their strained relationship, neither knew one another that well. The time they spent together in Japan clearly helped them gain something they desperately needed.

A bond between father and son.

Yuugi smiled at his father and then stood up, pulling his father into a hug.

Startled, Yori wrapped his arms around his only child, smiling.

"What are you going to do, Yuugi?"

The teen pulled away.

"I'm going home."

* * *

Sorry for the wait on this. I've been really sick, working crazy hours, getting through some problems and crazy tornado weather here in Texas. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews as always.

This story is officially a year old and I've hit my 8th year anniversary on this site.

Not much left for this story unfortunately! It will be ending soon.


	22. What The Hell?

What The Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 22

(***)

Things had been uneasy around Casa Del Sol. Since Yami had taken over Yuugi's position as server, business had increased. It appeared that his little brother's good looks brought in customers by the dozen.

Chuckling to himself, Atem sat back at his desk, glasses sliding down his nose. Sighing, he pushed them back up onto the bridge of his nose, yawning widely.

He had been doing the weekly inventory since that morning, it was around three in the afternoon, and he had yet to finish his task at hand. It was times like this that made the man dislike his job.

'It's what I want to do with my life. Can't stop it now.' He thought.

Yami's presence at the restaurant was one of two things. He needed help with Yuugi gone and he wanted to punish his brother for his stupid actions on Facebook. It was due to this that the man refused to use the social networking site any more. He had enough problems with his own love life, let alone dealing with his little brother's.

Ever since Akefia had made his appearance at the restaurant, he had yet to disappear. The man followed him everywhere. He didn't know if it was creepy or just amusing. However, he wanted to know why the man kept following him. They had ended their relationship over a year prior due to Akefia's own issues concerning commitment and hate toward Atem's decision to work full-time as manager at Casa Del Sol.

Atem had his heartbroken after he attempted to propose to his lover. Akefia rejected him quickly, leaving him to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. With the rejection, Atem gave up on a future with Akefia. If the man rejected him outright for a future was there any reason for them to continue dating?

'Why is Akefia following me around all the damn time? He's the one who made it perfectly clear that we have no future together.'

The intercom on the phone beeped, Yami's voice echoing through the speaker.

"Atem, you have a visitor."

Said man perked at this. Curiosity bubbling to life.

"I do? Who is it?"

Yami didn't reply at first.

"Yami, answer me."

The younger man sighed and then spoke quickly.

"It's your insane ex-boyfriend. Would you like me to shoo him out with the broom?"

'Great… He's here. It's like clock work.'

Atem groaned and then spoke through the intercom once more.

"Send him back, Yami."

"Okay."

The intercom went silent as footsteps echoed across the tile leading toward the office. Atem composed himself, heart racing. He opened the office door, gazing at the approaching form of his ex. Akefia stood in his usual attire of a black shirt and jeans. He smirked at Atem and then nodded at him in greeting.

"Atem, long time no see."

Said man rolled his eyes. "You said that two days ago." He frowned and then gestured toward the spare chair in the office. "Take a seat."

Akefia took the proffered seat, meeting gazes with his peacock.

"Atem, why do you act so cautious around me?"

"Excuse me?"

Atem sat down and then glared at the Egyptian man. He crossed his arms over his chest, offended.

"Look, I just want to know why you're being so rude to me. I thought we parted on good terms."

"You call flat out rejecting my marriage proposal parting on good terms?"

"I didn't reject you. I rejected the thought of marrying you."

Atem couldn't help but growl low in his throat. He and Akefia could argue for hours. Both of them stubborn as mules.

"You rejected the thought of having a future with me, Akefia. That is not ending on good terms. You proved that I was nothing more than a fuck buddy."

Akefia looked uneasy. He weighed his options in replying to Atem's cold-hearted confession. He hated it when the man acted like this.

"You're more than a fuck buddy, Atem. You're so much more than that."

Atem stood up, adjusting his glasses. "Then what am I, Akefia? If I'm not marriage material then what am I?"

"You're everything that I'm not. I realize this now but I want to make things right, Atem."

Akefia stood from the chair, bending down on one knee. He glanced up at Atem and smiled sadly.

"Akefia what the hell are you doing?"

Akefia silenced Atem, gently pulling him down to meet his gaze.

"Atem just listen. You know how stubborn I am and you're the only person who can deal with an asshole like me. I want to make things right and show you that I still love you."

The words flitted through Atem's mind. A blush crept up onto his face, tears threatening to fall down his face.

"Ake' stop…"

"Atem will you do the honor of being with me for all eternity?"

Atem shook his head, tears streaming down his face. Akefia frowned at this, surprise evident on his face.

"What? Why not?"

The spiky-haired male sniffed, tears continuing to fall. "It's too soon for this. I admit that I want to marry you sometime, Ake'. But right now… Knowing you want a future with me is enough."

"You're not rejecting me fully then?"

Atem shook his head.

"No, I just need to know that you do love me and won't reject me again."

Akefia smirked and then pulled his teary-eyed lover into a tight embrace.

"You'll never leave my sight again, peacock. You're the only good thing left in my life."

Atem pulled his head away, raising a brow.

"What about your baby brother, Ryou?"

"You know what I mean, peacock!"

Atem sniffed and rested his head against the taller man's shoulder.

He felt at peace for the first time in ages. He now knew what his brother felt when he was with Yuugi.

Life was good again.

(***)

Yami sighed. His shift was finally over for the day. With each shift, he found himself wondering how the hell Yuugi dealt with this job. The work was easy but annoying at times. With a temper such as his, he had a hard time not going off on annoying/rude customers.

He made decent money. Many of his suitors came by as did Yuugi's.

Yuugi… A smile graced his lips. The teen had been in touch with him since their talk and his apology to the small Japanese teen. He missed him so much.

It had been at least three months since Yuugi had been in Japan. He truly missed him beyond his own understanding. While on his own, Yami managed to find a balance without having Yuugi around. It had been difficult at first with nights of restlessness and days full of loneliness. However, he needed to get over this separation anxiety. He wanted to prove that he could live without a complete dependence on his little one. Yet, living without Yuugi proved only to show him how much he truly relied on him for everything.

Yuugi's father was worried it was the other way around. However, Yami proved that wrong with ease. Yuugi was independent. He always had been. He always made friends despite his shyness. All the while, Yami often felt jealous or possessive of Yuugi. He wanted to be the only one in Yuugi's full attention.

It was childish but it had been his mind set for years. It even fueled his crush on Yuugi further. He had felt this way forever and it only grew with time. However, now he finally understood how wrong he was. Yuugi needed to experience things without him around. Even the best couples need time apart.

He waited for weeks for Yuugi to call back and let him know what he had decided. The unsettling fears thrashed through his body like a storm. All he wanted was to know what his little one had decided.

Then day fairly late into the night, Yuugi gave him a call. The conversation was uneasy at first, leaving Yami's heart racing.

He could remember it like it was yesterday.

"_I'm coming home, Yami."_

Those four words meant so much to him. Hearing Yuugi's voice often sent him into a fit of bliss. But hearing that statement from his lover's own mouth… He was in paradise.

His Aibou was returning to Domino. Summer school was only three weeks away. He hoped Yuugi had straightened out his scheduling and whatnot.

He had a feeling that Atem would be reeling with joy with Yuugi's return. It meant that his all-star server would be returning to work. At least, he figured he would.

Even with all this knowledge, Yami wasn't sure how to handle his little one's return. Yuugi hadn't given him an exact date to expect him home. This alone was surprising. The Egyptian teen couldn't help but wonder about this.

Sighing, the man walked toward the door to his apartment. Yawning, he set about unlocking the door. Once the door unlocked, he opened the door, surprise flitting across his features.

The living room held a series of lit candles decorating the coffee table and the fireplace mantel. Raising a brow, he walked further into the apartment, worriedly.

"Hello?"

He received no response other than the echo of his own voice. Carefully he treaded through the small apartment, heading toward the hall closet. He opened it and took out the baseball bat he always kept there.

'Hopefully I don't have to use this.' Yami thought, carrying the bat. He treaded back out into the living room, bat raised at the ready.

"Hello?"

A soft chuckle echoed through the expanse of the apartment. Yami tensed at this, raising a brow.

'What the hell?'

A small figure stepped out from Yami's bedroom; face alight in the dim candlelight.

At the sight of the person, the Egyptian teen dropped his bat running toward the one who invaded his apartment.

"Aibou!"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi's small form, picking him up. He twirled his little one's body around in a circle, smiling.

After a moment, he set the teen down, taking a moment to take Yuugi in fully.

Yuugi looked the same minus the new clothing he had acquired while in Japan. Yuugi smiled at his lover and then tilted his head to the side, raising a brow at the baseball bat.

"Why the bat, Yami?"

"I thought someone had broken into the apartment." He said sheepishly.

Yuugi blinked and then laughed softly.

"You were always the one to jump to conclusions." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Who lights a lot of candles if they are breaking and entering?"

At the realization of this, Yami felt like an idiot. Yuugi was right.

"Aibou…"

"Yami, it's good to see you again."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home this soon? I wasn't expecting you for another week or so."

Yuugi shrugged and looked away. "I missed you and I wanted to surprise you."

The elder of the two stepped closer. He embraced Yuugi and then kissed him softly. He pulled away, gauging the teen's reaction.

"Yuugi, I missed you to. More than you can ever imagine."

Yuugi didn't say anything at first. He merely stood silently, blushing. After a moment, he replied.

"I think I can fathom what it felt like, Yami. I've decided to stay here for good. My dad steered me into the right direction actually."

"Yori convinced you to return?"

The Japanese teen nodded. "Well… kinda. He told me to think deeply about what I truly wanted and told me to choose what I wanted to do above everything else."

"And you chose to return to Domino."

"Yes, to be with you."

Yuugi winked cutely and then sat down on the couch, fiddling with something on the coffee table.

Curiously, Yami followed Yuugi's hands, seeing the small item within his grasp.

"What is that?"

Yuugi looked up, eyes dancing in mirth.

"Remember how our families always teased us about being a couple and wondering when you would purpose to me?"

Yami thought back and remembered all the hell that their mothers gave them.

"Yes I remember."

Yuugi opened the box, revealing a shining silver ring. Carefully he pulled it out of the box and held it up to Yami's peripheral.

"Well, my mother and grandfather had long ago gotten this ring as a joke for us. She gave it to me and told me to use it for our wedding in the future. That is, if you ever asked me to marry you. However… I thought a change of pace was needed for this."

Yami listened further.

Yuugi stood up and then bent down on one knee, holding the ring. All the while, Yami could only watch with wide eyes as Yuugi began to spill is thoughts out.

"Yami out of everyone I've known in life you've always been there for me. You helped me through a lot and you've proven that you will always be there for me. I don't expect an answer now but after we finish school I would love to spend the rest of my life with you."

Yuugi blushed and took Yami's hand into his own, placing the ring onto the right hand.

"Yuugi… I will spend the rest of my days with you. Regardless of the problems we've had I will be there for you always. You know the answer is yes."

At this, tears flowed down Yuugi's cheeks. He almost fell forward had it not been for Yami's strong arms catching him.

Everything had been so tumultuous since they had started college. They had started dating; they had been through issues with their families. Yet in the end, they defied the problems and became stronger together.

Neither could imagine their lives without one another.

Life truly lived up to their favorite saying of "What the hell?"

* * *

The End.

And after a year, this fic is now completed. Thank you all for sticking around and reading. Thanks for all the reviews!

I might do an epilogue in the form of a one-shot. However, I'm not entirely sure yet.


End file.
